The Name Game
by Prissy and Bregan
Summary: Jackie wrestles with life, love, and finding the perfect name for her little bundle of joy. Well, as soon as she figures out who the father is anyway. COMPLETE
1. Prologue: Benny David

The Name Game

Prologue

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with That's 70's Show, other then being a wildly obsessive fan of it. I also have no relation with FX and uh, whatever channel produced it at first. (WB?). This disclaimer also counts for the rest of the chapters (12 in all)

I LOVE THAT 70'S SHOW!

She would be wearing an off white dress. The color of a creamy ivory to be exact, with tiny beads sewn onto her corset. There would be no straps or tan lines on her shoulders. The dress would have a train, with two boys each carrying a corner. Lace would trim the bottom, leaving a centimeter of space for her designer heels to show off her French style pedicure. She would forego the veil and wear her hair up in a knot with a white lily tucked behind her ear. Matching white lilies made up her bouquet, which she held as she walked down the aisle.

It would take place on a secluded beach. The waves crashed down gently and the sun was just setting. The lighting would look beautiful, and millions of people besides her and her groom were there, cheering her on, with smiles and sobs.

She envisioned her tearful father walking her down, whispering how much he loved her. Her mother would already be seated, wiping the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief. The groom would do a corny little wave and mouth 'I love you'. Pastor would be smiling, as if this was the best couple he would ever get to marry.

She had little makeup on, worried that she would cry too much. Her bridesmaids, visions in lavender would be wishing they had a man as wonderful as hers. The two flower girls would wear ribbons in their hair and look awestruck at the beautiful bride, hoping to ever look as pretty as she. Their flowers, petals of red and yellow roses, would line the row where the bride had tread her last walk as a single woman.

The best man would be grinning madly, thinking of last night at the bachelor party. Bachelor boy himself hadn't had interest in any of the strippers and only thought of his budding bride, while she was sipping champagne, laughing a little drunkenly, and dancing with her friends in the privacy of her own home. Groomsmen would be eying the bridesmaids, wondering which girl was the easiest lay.

The ring bearers would each be holding one of the rings, wondering how much they cost. How much a ring symbolized in their wedding.

When the graying man announced, 'You may kiss the bride', her handsome groom would dip her before giving her a mind blowing kiss, causing women to sigh, little girls to giggle, men to cat-call, and little boys to wonder if girl cooties weren't as bad as they looked.

The reception would be in a large dance hall. They would dance to 'Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder, no matter how corny the song was. Her man would only dance with her, except once, to sit out while she danced her father daughter dance with her smiling father, as he whispered to her about how proud he was of his little girl. She wouldn't remind him again that she was now a lovely young woman, glowing with a newlywed's look.

All the girls would congratulate her on landing a great catch and all the boys would teasingly flirt with her, telling her to call them if the marriage ended. She would drink a few sips of lovely champagne and listen to the speeches, smiling more and more as they progressed, with the warmth of other people telling her that they made a wonderful couple in a long form.

The present table would be overflowing with familiar shapes and sizes, according to the registry. Most would be envelopes, safely tucked away in her brand new husband's jacket, as he thanked people and agreed that he was lucky as well, to have such a beautiful woman agree to be his wife.

They would be the first to leave, after throwing the flower, and garter-though the removal would be done in a stripper-like way, and the sneaky bride rather hoped her husband spotted a glimpse of what the wedding night foretold. The little flower girl had caught the flowers and the best man the garter. He had graciously given the prized garter to a little boy, whom the flower girl's mother would explain was her first boyfriend. The smiling bride would look at them and think of her and her happy husband.

They would leave in a red topless expensive sportscar seated for two, with 'Just Married' written on the back window, and cans on both sides of the bumpers, as rice pelted the car. He and she would be making out the entire time, until they got to the hotel and checked into the suite with 'HONEYMOON SUITE' written in fancy letters over the door.

The honeymoon would be at the Atlantis resort on Paradise Island. The beach was even more beautiful, the sunsets more romantic, and the bed full of naughty and familiar memories. Two weeks of bliss, followed by returning home to a marriage, the high of the wedding wearing off as they settled into newlywedded bliss, shacking up into their little house.

It had three bedrooms and three regular rooms. A little house, with a kitchen that was tucked away, a living room with a fireplace that was nice and toasty. The rug would be faux fur and the Border Collie with the lolling tongue, thumping tail, and mismatched blue eyes that she affectionally named, 'Moochie', would chew quietly on her toys as she lay on the rug.

Baby feet would patter throughout the house. The first would be a boy, because boys should be first to protect the rest of the brood. It made simple sense to her. His name was Benny David, after ABBA's Benny Andersson and David after the handsome David Cassidy.

Two little girls would follow, each in full adoration of their big brother. Farrah Jillian, after her television idol, Farrah Fawcett, and her character, Jill Munroe. Ginger Shirley would follow, named after Gilligan Island's sweetheart, Ginger Grant and the child sweetheart, Shirley Temple, who softened up the mother's heart with her singing and dancing. Not to mention her curly haired cuteness.

She would refer to them as Ben, Ferris, and Ging. Ben would come to her for girl problems and cookies, while his father taught him manly things. She would teach her girls how to bake cookies and other delicacies. The secrets of womanhood would be revealed to her wide eyed daughters and she'd make up for it by shopping with them at the mall while showing them how to attract possible future husbands and to be the most popular girls in school.

They would all go off to fancy colleges and come home every break. Mommy, she would always be to them. Her and her husband would move from their nest to a condo that had four rooms, with a better view then their house offered. Moochie would be freshly buried into the ground where her children spent countless times playing in the sandbox and kiddie games from Hide and Seek to I Never (alcohol not included, of course).

They would grow old together, with her husband telling her 'I love you' three times a day, each with more emotion. Their little condo would play host to countless boyfriends and one girl who she hated, for Ben was her baby boy. That girl morphed into his lovely wife, whom she now adored. They were taking the steps she had taken a long time ago, while she was just discovering the world of grandmother.

A little boy would be in her arms, cooing up at her. Ben Jr. was his name and he was going to be the most spoilt grandson that the world had laid eyes on. They only lived three minutes away, and she spent time with all three of her kids, watching them and their newly formed families. Ben would have three kids, like her, Ferris one, and Ging five.

Ging had always been a sucker for big families, and her mother loved having nine grandchildren to hold and teach secrets that she had told her daughters long ago. They would be taken along on shopping excursions, from teddy bears and dolls, to lipstick and the once in a lifetime wedding dress. They would follow her steps and try to have a dream wedding with the dream husband, and the dream marriage, with the dream children.

That was the one little problem for the woman.

She wasn't any of those things. It was all simply the ultimate dream that every woman dreams of. Perhaps not in that exact detail, but something like that in each of their heads.

Right now, the stick in her hand was a living nightmare and the color only proved that her dream was getting ripped into pieces as this little twister threw them all for a sidetrack.

Jackie threw the pregnancy stick into the wastebin, and bent down against the wall of her bathroom. Taking a deep breath, she started to cry. Cry for her future to come and her future never to be. Then she threw up, as the sun rose in the morning.

Jackie tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear and sniffled. She couldn't cry anymore. It was simply too hard. The hardest part was not knowing who the father was.

Kelso had cheated on her with Laurie again a week ago. Angry at him, she slept with Hyde as revenge. She felt drunken justification and Hyde was simply drunk. It had been on impulse. An impulse that Jackie wanted to grab and smack to death right now.

Just go right to Chapter 1 before reviewing!


	2. Pierce Forrester

The Name Game

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Look at the prologue.

It was a Thursday, a school day. Jackie looked at her alarm clock, which stated '7:48' in glaring red. She took a deep breath and wondered if she could take seeing Micha-Kelso. It was Kelso now, and Kelso he was destined to stay. No one cheats with Jackie Burkhart without getting consequences, she had decided. Not to mention Hyde. Though Hyde probably wouldn't be there, off getting high with the rest of the potheads.

Her cheerleader friends would be there and wonder why she wasn't matching their level of peppiness. Gritting her teeth, Jackie closed her eyes and called the school, stating that she was simply too sick to come to school for today and Friday. Perhaps Monday, but they shouldn't count on it. They asked how long the illness would be.

She considered saying 'nine months' but decided against that, recognizing it as the same impulse that had gotten her in this situation.

Jackie looked around her room and all the pink made her sick. The pink was simply the essence of a girl who still held a chance at having a bright future like she had once dreamed. Not that her parents leaving her all alone in their house had already semi quashed that dream. She pursed her lip and walked into another room. This one was a pale blue with matching blue everywhere and a nice view of their yard.

Jackie liked it much better. She found its simpleness relaxing, compared to the irony her room seemed to hold. Looking into a mirror, she pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach. They were flat and toned now. To imagine a little child in there growing ahead of Jackie's dream schedule was mind boggling.

Abortion was always an option, but Jackie knew some tiny part of her would always regret that. She walked over to the bed and found it easier to sleep in. Shutting her eyes, Jackie got some much needed sleep, while the help bustled around and cleaned, not wondering what the bossy girl wasn't doing at school. It wasn't their business.

Jackie woke up and after a urge to throw up, she picked up her purse and walked to Eric's house. Even though Mic-Kelso would be there along with Hyde, she found a craving for the basement and Kitty's home cooked food. The baby all but dragged her there.

Benny, she decided wasn't going to be his name. Benny was the name for the non out of wedlock baby boy who was going to protect his little sisters, when she didn't even know if this boy would ever have a sister. Jackie was also less sure if this one was a boy.

James, she decided, sounded nicer. It went well with her name in a way that Benny never did. James Jackson. Jamie. Maybe it could use a little tweaking. She had nine months to decide after all.

Stopping in the driveway, she saw that no one was there playing ball. That meant they were all in the basement getting high or watching Charlie's Angels. Jackie hesitated. She knew that weed, even inhaling it would be bad for the baby. So, she simply walked in and sat down at the Forman's kitchen table. Kitty would spot her soon enough and feed her.

Kitty had and Jackie smiled. Kitty was cooking and Jackie felt a need to help her, some matronly twinges she had never felt before. Besides this baby would depend on her for food and what better time to start cooking?

Kitty was probably a little surprised at Jackie's willingness to hold-much less crack an egg.

"You're a pro at that, Jackie," She said, not wanting to scare off the girl.

Jackie smiled. Probably the first genuine smile of the day since she woke up and figured out that her period was late. Her period was never late. And she never woke up at five in the morning, thinking that.

She had stolen one of her mother's pregnancy test and snorted, seeing that it was the last one in the box. Jackie wondered briefly how many abortions her mother had. That thought alone was what had prompted her to close aborting the baby as an option.

"Stay for dinner, dear," Kitty insisted, "This is going to be a good meal, I can just tell!" She clapped her hands in excitement and Jackie joined her.

"You are just glowing today," Kitty added, smiling, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were pregnant,"

"Just some new makeup," Jackie said, not even thinking about the lie. She wondered how long she was going to lie about the baby. How long until her stomach gave it away.

"I remember pregnancy with Eric," Kitty sighed, "It was wonderful,"

"Really?" Jackie asked, needing to feel better about being knocked up

"Yes. Laurie was eighteen months and she was just smiling all over the place," Kitty sighed, "Such a cute little girl back then with her curly hair and big blue eyes-" She looked around briefly, "I know I have pictures," Kitty walked over to a shelf, looking for a photo book.

"Really?" Jackie smiled. She normally would pass on seeing pictures of Laurie, but anything to do with a baby was doing something to her,"

Kitty came back with the book, motioning Jackie to sit down with her, thinking about her babies.

"And Red was very helpful with Eric. He knew it was a boy and he would make me watch football games, turning up the volume for the baby and telling him about football,"

"That's so cute," Jackie said, looking at pictures of a much younger Kitty, showing off her tummy, looking a little cranky.

"He bought little football shirts for Eric and painted his room blue," Kitty said happily, "Red even abstained from drinking beer when I was pregnant both times, as loyalty,"

"Really?" Jackie was surprised

"I knew he snuck a beer every now and then," Kitty assured her, "But Red was so romantic back then. He would hold Laurie all the time, bouncing her on his lap-" Kitty started to weep a little,

Jackie turned the page and saw a picture of Red smiling with Laurie holding his hand and her mouth was open, showing tiny little baby teeth.

"That was from the first time Laurie laughed," Kitty said, happy to share, "Red was singing My Funny Valentine to her. You know, Frank Sinatra," Kitty sighed, "Red used to sing all the time,"

"God Kitty," Jackie sighed, "You picked the best husband ever,"

"I know," Kitty giggled, "Oh Red was the best thing that ever happened to me,"

Jackie sighed. Her baby wasn't going to have Kitty's Red to sing My Funny Valentine or paint the baby's room.

"When I was seven months along with Eric, Red would kiss my tummy all the time and tell Eric not to tell anyone how much of a romantic he was," Kitty said, smiling sadly, "I miss being pregnant!" She sobbed

Jackie cried too. Hormones and the thought of the baby not having a father. She and Kitty were sobbing together, the book open in front of them. Eric and Hyde walked into the kitchen with Red.

All three boys were looking forward to a homecooked meal after a long day. Seeing Kitty crying, Jackie as well, and pictures of baby Laurie on the table told them that they were basically trapped.

"Red!" Kitty sighed, "Why can't you sing anymore!" She slapped him lightly, wiping her tears. Eric made for the door, but Kitty's grip was too much for him.

"Oh Eric, I missed you inside Mommy," She said, Hyde grinned, wanting to say something, but knew better when it came to Kitty's lady problems. He decided to take a seat against the other crying girl who was wiping her eyes now.

"Hey Jackie," He said softly, "You okay?"

He knew that she slept with him to burn Kelso. He did it for the same reason, because Kelso sprayed whipped cream all over his car and he hadn't found the idiot and kicked his ass yet.

She nodded, "Thanks Hyde," She added, though they had both already talked and agreed to not talk of this or become a couple.

Hyde nodded silently and Kitty let her claws out of Eric.

"I thought menopause was over," Red sighed, taking his seat. Eric followed.

"No boys," Kitty said cheerfully, "We have Jackie over, so we're eating in the dining room!" She smiled cheerfully.

"I was actually on my way out," Jackie said, closing the book and handing it to Kitty, "But thank you for letting me help cook-"

"Jackie cooked?" Eric asked

"Yes, and I want you to join us," Kitty insisted, "I still have to tell you about the first time Red showed Laurie how to ride her bike,"

"How about I come tomorrow and help you cook?" Jackie offered, smiling

"Mom-" Eric started again

"Hush Eric," Kitty said, annoyed, "And set the table,"

"But-"

"Set the table!" Red yelled, glaring at Eric. Red knew that Kitty was smart when it came to cooking and she hadn't been drinking too much this day. He could usually tell by her walk. Kitty only had two, if not one and a half glasses of wine today. This Jackie girl seemed to be good for her, when she didn't bring out menopausal hormones.

"Fine," Kitty said, "I'll teach you how to bake an apple pie. Steven and Eric like apple pies, don't they Red?" She asked

Red raised his eyebrow. Kitty was now thinking of Jackie as a possible wife for Steven or his dumbass son? This was interesting. He liked apple pies anyway, so he didn't have a problem with this arrangement.

"I like blackberry, Mom," Eric said, while Hyde simply grunted. Kitty never knew if a grunt meant yes or no.

"Fine, blackberry," Kitty consented

"No," Jackie smiled, "How about a marionberry pie?" She suggested, "I love marionberry, especially with ice cream, and a stick of candy cane," She blushed, "I know it sounds odd,"

"Not worse then my pregnancy cravings," Kitty said, "One night I wanted mashed potatoes with melted Swiss cheese and ketchup on top. The next night I wanted rice with melted cheddar cheese and soy sauce," She sighed, "That was with Eric,"

"No wonder Eric's such a cheese," Hyde said, grinning. Jackie smiled slightly. Any burns, no matter how stupid made her feel better.

"I'm going to go home, maybe whip up something like what you just cooked," She said cheerfully, picking up her purse. Stopping at the door, she hesitated,

"Actually, Kitty?" She asked and Kitty looked up, "Never mind," Jackie smiled and walked away, her smile feeling more and more fake.

She was going to cook, but discovered she couldn't. Cook had been laid off a week ago, because her father was being a tightwad again. He had also shortened the maids down to three. Jackie didn't mind anymore. The only room she ever went in now was the blue room.

Jackie sighed and ordered take out. She resolved to go to the store tomorrow and get better food. She had been eating at Donna's, Kitty's or the Hub all week that she never realized that she needed food at home as well.

Thanking the pimply teenager with a five dollar tip, she took the pizza to the kitchen, wearing her gray sweats that she would've died to be seen in public with, even holding in a bag, and a old ABBA shirt, her hair in a bun and the intoxicating smell of the pizza going up in her nose.

She sat on the kitchen stool and ate the pizza off of a plate, napkin on her lap. She was still something of a young lady, even if she was letting her pregnancy urges take over for the moment.

Jackie ate the cheesy goodness, thinking vaguely that she really should try putting ketchup on it. She couldn't, because there was no ketchup. Nothing but a few cans of beer and some expired meat. She couldn't drink the beer, and settled for tap water.

What a long nine months it would be. Jackie rubbed her tummy. She did that a lot since finding out, as if somehow Baby would disappear from her body.

Jackie thought back to Baby's unidentified father. Hyde was handsome in his own right, while Mich-Kelso was simply handsome. Jackie hesitated. If one of these boys were the father, shouldn't she call them by their first name?

Michael, she could say without thinking. She had three years of practice. Steven was going to be harder.

"Steven," Jackie said softly, letting that sound swish around her mouth, "Steven," She repeated, "Steve," Jackie giggled at that thought of Hyde being called Steve. He would definitely beat up anyone who dared call him Steve.

"Steven, I'm pregnant," She said softly, "Michael, I'm pregnant,"

Both sentences didn't sound right. The second may have fit in with her dream a week ago, but not now, with all that had happened.

She wondered who would be a better father. Michael was the obvious first choice. But Steven-Jackie smiled thoughtfully, Steven was smarter. He would know how to latch onto a job and keep it.

Jackie frowned at that thought. No. She would simply keep her job as cheese maiden at the store (until she was too fat) and save what little money-little to her anyway- that her parents sent each month as an allowance for the baby. She had someone else to take care of now, and no way in hell was Baby going to be raised like her, in a giant house full of loneliness.

Clothes didn't seem to matter as much. That was the old Jackie. Jackie hesitated, thinking of a pair of infant booties. Clothes still mattered, but in a very different sense now.

Gregory sounded like a nice name. Gregory Hamilton Burkhart. She made a face and bit into another slice of pizza.

Jackie sighed. Burkhart. Her baby's last name was going to be her maiden name's, not her husband. And not because Donna had addled her brain with the ideas of feminism. Though Donna probably would applaud her for this.

Jackie yawned. She was tired. Throwing the remaining two slices in her fridge, she moaned, knowing that in the morning, she'd be smelling that pizza again, only it wouldn't be with the same intoxicating pleasures.

Pierce Forrester.

She thought of that at the store while deciding between Tab and Coke. Jackie wasn't sure if either pop was good for the baby. Pierce sounded like a nice name. A sign that Baby was going to be tough, yet a rugged handsomeness to him, while cuter then hell at eighteen months like Laurie. Her baby was going to be cuter then any other baby, Jackie vowed, with a smile and a giggle.

That was the old Jackie shining through and the new Jackie loved her confidence. It gave her a much needed boost and laugh over how self centered she had been. Not that she would admit this to anyone else.

She finally decided on bottled water. Water was safe.

Water Adam Burkhart.

No.

"Jackie?" Kitty ran into her, surprised. Jackie's cart was half full, laden with sweets, fruits, and enough food to fill her and four other people up.

"Hello Kitty," Jackie smiled

"Shouldn't you be in school, dear?" Kitty asked

Jackie knew Kitty had a big mouth, "I have a secret," She whispered coming closer to the older woman that had unknowingly taken Jackie under her wing.

Kitty looked at her, concerned.

"Daddy fired the cook, so there's no one to feed me. That's why I asked you for cooking lessons," Jackie said, feeling a crying jag coming on. That would fit in with her story anyway, "I wanted to buy some food so I could start feeding myself again,"

"Poor baby," Kitty said

"I don't want to feel like a freeloader," Jackie's voice cracked and a few tears came down. Perfect timing, "So I just skipped lunch hour, since I didn't have any food in the house anyway,"

"Jackie, that's it!" Kitty sighed, "Get rid of all these things. You are spending every dinner with us or Bob," She sighed, "You might need some food though. Let me show you which foods are better,"

Jackie knew better then to tell Kitty the whole truth. The first person who deserved to know was the father and even the father didn't know.

Max Chandler.

Jackie's face twisted in a slight smile as she wiped away the tears. It was just the name one gave to a cheeky little baby with big blue eyes. Kitty had selected better choices of food that Jackie stored for future trips to the store. She knew that she would need it.

"Thank you, Kitty," Jackie said, smiling gratefully. Her car was packed with groceries and Kitty seemed happier. Kitty did like doing good deeds and Jackie loved the old woman's help.

"You're welcome," She said kindly, "And I expect you in three hours for our cooking lesson!" She reminded, smiling.

Jackie was looking forward to it as well. Babies did strange things to you.

PLEASE REVIEW

Next Post: Next Year. (that seems so far away, as opposed to like-four days, huh?)


	3. Andrew Rainer

The Name Game

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: View the Prologue

Andrew Rainer.

Jackie giggled as she thought of it. She had bought three pregnancy books and magazines from the store, along with a candy bar. The woman had given her a strange look, but Jackie had also purchased Vogue, though her heart wasn't into it. Maybe if there were more Baby Gap adverts.

Andrew after Prince Andrew and Rainer after the dashing King of Monaco, she knew. To Jackie, Prince Andrew would mean her baby was a prince as well and a romantic, like Rainer who wooed Grace Kelly and made her queen, like a fairy tale come true.

Only, she didn't have a Rainer, like Grace to be her prince. She didn't even have a surly Red like Kitty did. To Jackie, Kitty and Red were now the ideal Rainer and Grace.

No. Jackie adored Prince Andrew, but he was a flash of her old life. As for Rainer and Grace, she didn't quite want to let go of that story. It was a fairy tale dream and she secretly hoped for a fairy tale like that to happen to her. No matter what, Jackie knew in her heart that Baby was already a prince in her mind.

She glanced at the clock and dog eared the book before putting it in a shoe box under her bed where the snoopy maid wouldn't look, though they all had instructions to skip this room on their cleanings. Jackie was having dizzy spells around their cleaning solvents.

She had made an appointment with a gynecologist. A receptionist comforted her after she had told her that she was just sixteen years old and felt like six, getting into another hormonal crying jag. Jackie hoped that receptionist wouldn't recognize her on the spot. She already felt insecure enough.

Again, she looked at the Forman's drive. No one was in the driveway, which left the 50/50 for Charlie's Angels/circle time. It didn't matter anyway. She was only here for Kitty.

"Jackie!" Kitty greeted her and Jackie smiled. It felt nice to be needed and Kitty felt the same way.

Donna and Eric traveled up to see Jackie cooking with Kitty.

"Oh Jackie, you're like my favorite girl right now," Kitty told her happily, "Are you sure you won't rethink Eric? I'd much rather have you for a daughter in law,"

Donna's fists clenched and Eric left quickly.

"I think Donna and Eric make a better couple, Kitty," Jackie said, spotting Donna ready to kill poor Mrs. Forman.

"Sure, but Donna doesn't cook," Kitty still hadn't seen the flaming red head, "Eric will just starve to death!"

"Actually," Donna interrupted, "Let me help cook tonight's dinner," She insisted

"We just finished," Jackie apologized, "You can set the table if you want," She added helpfully, not wanting to provoke her best friend.

"Oh Jackie, that reminds me!" Kitty was jumping up and down, "Let me show you pictures of Eric when he was two! Such a cute age and he was running around naked all over the place,"

"He still does that," Red interrupted, walking though the kitchen, referring to the Nixon streak. Jackie stifled a laugh and even Donna had to smile, despite her mood. Red went to get a beer and stopped, looking at Jackie.

"You made the potatoes?" He asked, eying her. Jackie jumped slightly and nodded. Red nodded, "They were almost as good as Kitty's here," He nodded and walked out with his beer.

Jackie smiled and Kitty giggled, "Oh Jackie, just wait until I teach you how to dress a turkey!" She said excitedly

"Wait," Donna frowned, "You cooked, and Red liked it?"

Jackie wondering what had taken so long.

"Something's going on," She said, frowning,

Jackie shook her head, "I was bored and Kitty was cooking. She's been showing me how, and I guess I just got better then last time," She shrugged, not wanted to add the tugging feelings she now felt, instead of the boredom feelings she felt last time she helped to cook.

"Well, come down to the basement," Donna said, "We can watch something and Kitty can set the table,"

"Later, Donna," Kitty said, holding up the book, smiling, "Jackie, just wait until you see Laurie in her ballerina outfit!" She gushed

Jackie smiled, "How about you show me next time, Kitty?" She asked, "I haven't seen Donna in a few days,"

"Fine," Kitty said, putting away the book, "Remind me to tell you about when Eric was four and Red taught him how to swim,"

Reginald Justin. Little Red

Jackie smiled, "I will, Kitty," She said, before following Donna, who was angry again. Jackie could predict it was easily about her and her budding friendship with Kitty.

They all seemed the same. Kel-Michael looked up at seeing her and smiled, standing up straight.

"Jackie!" He said breathless, before sitting back down, trying to regain his cool.

Jackie smiled. She had never needed to correct herself to call Michael by his first name. Steven was sitting in his usual chair and hadn't even looked up from his magazine at seeing her, though Michael's shout told him she was in the vicinity.

Donna flounced onto the couched and glared at Eric. Jackie rubbed her knee, feeling bad for the poor girl before glaring at Michael.

"Get out," She told him, feeling possessive of his current seat. She hadn't issued a single bossy command all day and she was feeling weak. Michael just screamed doormat sometimes. A doormat lets other people trod all over him though, she mused.

"Why does your mom suddenly want Jackie to be her daughter?" Donna asked, "I could be a better daughter then Jackie!"

"Don't kid yourself, Donna," Jackie said, smiling, "Moms love me," She flipped her hair. It was nice to return back to a version of the old preppy her.

"You're cooking!" Donna yelled, "I'm supposed to cook and feed Eric!"

"Did you cook the potatoes?" Steven asked her

Jackie nodded, knowing he liked mashed potatoes. Kitty told her that as she was mashing them. For that, she had mashed them up extra special for some reason. Paid off anyway. Red had liked them.

"That's cool," He said and Jackie knew that he liked them, though he hid between his Zen.

"I cannot resist a cook," Fez said, sighing, "They give me needs," He looked mournfully at Jackie, who still didn't know how to react to this 'I have needs' person. She was now very thankful that Steven and Michael were the only two question marks for the father's identity.

Sebastian Fez.

Even with a cool first name, it sounded unnatural to Jackie.

Sebastian Jonathan

Much better, but maybe a little too long.

It was Sunday night now. Jackie had grown to be a regular fix at the Forman house and no one minded her yet.

Donna was staying for dinner as well. She sat next to Eric while Jackie sat next to Steven. He was growing a beard, she could tell. That or his razor broke.

"What did you cook, Jackie?" Eric asked, eating another mouthful of the chicken, "This chicken is good, Mom!" He added

"Jackie made that," Kitty said, beaming. Jackie frowned. All she had done was put the chicken on the plate. Kitty had already finished putting them in the stove when she came along.

"Actually, most of the credit goes to Kitty here," Jackie said, "All I did was gossip with her and help with the pie,"

"Well, I do like you in the kitchen, Jackie," Kitty said smiling.

"Pie smells good," Red added, in his way of giving Jackie a compliment. Donna felt like Jackie was winning everyone over, even though the only reason she was there was for Steven. Though Jackie was quite ready to admit that to herself.

"You know what?" She asked, "Donna, why don't you help Kitty tomorrow?" She offered, "I have to catch up on homework and I can eat something at home,"

"I don't know-" Everyone started to say, not wanting Donna in the kitchen.

"Great!" Donna grinned, "I'll come by early, even, Mrs. Forman!" She said excitedly

"I have to work late tomorrow," Hyde said softly, "Leo's got a thing,"

Jackie smiled slightly. She was familiar with Donna's cooking and it made her past self look like Emeril freaking Lagasse.

"Me too," Red added, "Sorry Donna," He smiled, not at all sorry. Red could tolerate Jackie. She had the makings of being a good cook like Kitty, maybe even better. Donna never did. Too much like Bob, he reckoned, while Eric was too much like Kitty. Red had a feeling Eric was going to be the cook in their family. What a pansy dumbass.

He unlike Kitty, knew Donna and Eric were for good. Jackie was a sweetheart and Red did like her more then the other dumbasses that took over his basement since they bonded over him fixing his car. She'd be good for Steven, he decided.

"I actually have to go with Kelso and Fez tomorrow," Eric said, "We were going to a-" His mind wandered, thinking of a legitimate excuse, "-a movie," He ended lamely

"You can cancel that," Donna said cheerfully

"I actually can't cook tomorrow," Kitty confessed, not offering an excuse,

"Then the next day?" Donna asked, biting her lip. Jackie had made the mistake of telling Donna biting your lip made you look more irresistible. It didn't work on Donna. She was such a red head and the flannel didn't help matters.

"Well," Kitty sighed and ignored the question, "I'm getting the pie!" She walked away quickly, laughing nervously.

"You made the pie?" Red asked

"The dough," Jackie said softly, "Kitty said I had the best hands she'd ever seen for kneading dough,"

"I have good hands too," Donna added, holding up her hands.

"That would be good, I guess, if you wanted a chunky taste," Jackie said, under a thinly veiled insult. She started feeling hormonal again. It was easier to disguise hormones around Kitty.

Dewey Christopher

Jackie smiled. That was a nice name. A little cartoonish, with Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck running in her mind. Christopher was somber enough for the cartoony feeling. She looked at Steven and thought that he wouldn't like such a cartoonish name.

Why was she thinking that. He might not even be the father!

The smell of pie drove her thought out of her mind as her mouth watered. Pregnancy cravings weren't pretty and it was hard to compose herself with tiny bites.

There was only one slice left. Steven reached for it, but Jackie found herself saying,

"I want it!"

She blushed at her unorthodox shout and said in a more clearer voice,

"Can we split?" She asked softly.

Hyde raised an eyebrow. Jackie already had two pieces and she wanted another?

"Give the girl the piece, Steven," Red interrupted, "She made dessert, after all," He took one final bite of his pie, "Good dinner Kitty, Jackie," He walked away for his after dinner beer. Kitty walked out as well, bustling about to clean the kitchen.

Steven gave Jackie the entire slice, though he really did want that last piece. He had never gotten used to being able to eat as much as he wanted at Kitty's house.

Jackie smiled graciously before happily eating it. Donna frowned.

"Jackie, that was your third slice,"

"So?" Jackie asked

"I thought you were on a diet for the Halloween Fling," Eric added

"Whatever," Jackie shrugged and took another bite, reveling in it.

Hyde could see a flash of secrecy in her eyes. He wasn't that curious yet though. Probably Jackie was worrying about getting too skinny.

When Jackie had finished, Kitty had all but chained her and her friends to their seats to see Eric as a baby. Jackie may have had motherly feelings, but fifty pictures of Eric's butt-before and after shots of his 'code brown' alerts-were enough for her.

"Mrs. Forman, I'm going to walk Jackie home," Steven said, and she knew it was to save himself more then her.

"I have to get going too," Donna added

"Come back soon, Jackie," Kitty said, "You're always welcome, and let me know when you need to shop again!" She walked away, happy.

"Shop?" Donna asked

"Yes Donna," Jackie said crabbily, "Old people like to shop too, it's not just me,"

"I think you're poisoning my mother or vice versa," Eric said thoughtfully

"Kitty's a nice lady," Jackie sighed, "How about that walk, Steven?" She looked at him and he looked confused.

Then she realized this was the first time she had called him Steven. No wonder he seemed lost.

"Sorry. Hyde," She said, sighing, "I'm really tired right now,"

He nodded and stood up, intent on following through on what he said.

Jean Phillipe Paolo

Jackie loved French names, but some were a little too prissy. Though Jean Phillipe also sounded like a romantic hunk. It just wasn't a baby's name.

Jackie had been walking next to Steven and due to the baby, she seemed to be sensitive to certain smells. Some aggravated her and made her puke, like Lysol. Others, she liked. Steven smelled a bit like peppermint, pine trees, and soap. She had expected to smell weed on him.

"You smell like peppermint," She said softly, into the night air.

"I like to eat a peppermint after a smoke," Hyde shrugged, "Covers my breath and it tastes good,"

"Pine trees and soap too," She added, smiling

"I wash my hands, Jackie, unlike what you think," Steven said softly smiling, "Mrs. Forman always inspects my hands. Don't know about the pine trees," He leaned into her and gave her a one arm hug.

"What was that?" She asked, giggling

"You smell like coconuts," He told her, smirking

"That's the conditioner," She said softly

"No fancy perfume this time?" He asked

She shook her head, "Smell makes me feel like puking," She explained

"Glad you've caught on to that smell," Steven joked. They were at her house now and both kids knew her parents weren't there. They had done it in this very house. In her room. She had done it with Michael in that room too. Either way, that room was definitely where the baby was conceived, she was pretty sure.

Her first doctor's appointment was on a Wednesday after school. It wouldn't take longer then a half hour and Jackie was nervous as hell, though it was three days away.

"Are you okay, Jackie?" He asked softly

Ryan Lucas

She shot that out as soon as it entered. Just as quickly, she burst out crying and Hyde hugged her instinctively.

First of all, Lucas was too close to Luke and Jackie was NOT naming Baby after Eric's second personality. As for Ryan, her first boyfriend had been a Ryan and she hadn't ended things with him on good terms.

Steven was rubbing her back up and down, unsure of what to do. Jackie took a deep breath and sighed.

"Thank you for that, Steven," She said, kissing him on the cheek and walking inside before Hyde let it register that she called him Steven again or that she kissed him on the cheek.

Hyde smiled thoughtfully. Her lip gloss smelled a little like coconuts too. There was definitely something coconuts about that girl.

----

I apologize for the long wait. I was busy with some other things.

The next post should be Saturday or Sunday, it depends on how encouraged I am by the reviews I recieve.

With that note, please review!


	4. Ian Roger

It is Saturday. First break since school started and I slept in. Ahh.

I caught a rerun of a episode called "The Pill" where Jackie has a pregnancy scare (with just Kelso involved). Funny as hell. Anyway this storyline is obviously eons different from that one although Jackie is the same age...I think.

With that note, I am not following any sort of timeline. I've already screwed up anyway, writing in the cheese maiden thing and Steven as having feelings for her, though that didn't really develop til later. So, please do not write angry reviews about vis and vis going on when it happened in the later future. I do not care. Like Whitman,

"Do I contradict myself?

Very well then I contradict myself,

(I am large, I contain multitudes)"

With that, I must add that this goes for all non-70's items I may have written in. I apologize if the bottled water greatly upsets reviewers, but I'm not changing it. Please do not write more of non 70's items. For an explanation, please look at the Walt Whitman quote I have provided above.

Oh and Eric and Donna will be on then off then on again in the chapters for DonnaEric diehard fans. At the end though, I can guarantee that they're together.

Disclaimer: Look at Prologue.

The Name Game

Chapter Three

Ian Roger

That screamed Mama's boy in a way that even Eric Forman didn't. Jackie chuckled and flipped to the next page of her magazine, while waiting for her name to be called.

Monday had been an awkward day. She avoided Michael and her cheerleader friends, hid out in the library, and actually finished all her homework. She would've gone to Kitty's, but insecure Donna was staked out there, determined to bring everyone to see her cooking disaster. Jackie decided to just cook for herself in her little house.

She had thought of plenty of names while cooking. Cameron, David, and Liam were some of the bigger favorites of that day. It had been a nice quiet day at the Burkhart house. Daddy had fired another maid, so there were only two left and Jackie wished he would hurry up and fire the other two. She found them annoying as hell.

Tuesday, she had puked the most ever. Probably because her dinner was a little bigger then usual, cooking for four instead of two. Jackie had wrapped up the leftovers, dutiful of what little money she had. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her tummy was flat as a board and Jackie felt impatient to see it fat. So fat she couldn't see her toes.

She didn't know why though. Looking around, she grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under her shirt, giggling at the added weight.

"I'm fat," She said happily.

With that, Jackie decided that, despite the puke, pregnancy felt like a natural high. The hormones alone felt like she was smoking non-stop weed and couldn't stop.

She had also hidden in the library that day. Donna had been with her and didn't think anything of it, being too distracted by Eric and her own life to deal with who she thought of as spoiled Jackie who was her best friend for some reason.

Dinner had been better that day. Donna was at her own place and everyone seemed less stonier. Kitty was telling stories about how Red used to court her while Red would hush her, claiming it was all lies. Jackie would laugh and take it all in stride. Steven had a secret smile on his face as he watched the young girl from the privacy of his rose colored glasses. Eric seemed as if he was in a daze, not listening at all. Shame, since this seemed like a rare dinner at the Formans with actual conversation. Most were just eating food with standard questions and compliments to the cooks.

Wednesday had been full of surprises. Jackie stepped on the weight measure and jumped all over for gaining a full three pounds. Then she stopped, thinking that jumping wouldn't be so good for Baby.

Damien Elton

Elton John was classic, but Elton John was not what a cute little baby looked like. Also Damien was too bad boyish, she decided. Steven could be a Damien, but her baby had to have a cute baby name.

There had been a moment after her name was called when Jackie began panicking that Baby wasn't okay. She could never have her Damien Elton!

Well, she was never going to have a Damien Elton. That didn't work right. She might not have Baby though!

"Everything looks good, Jackie," The doctor said, smiling, "Does the father know?"

"I'm going to tell him," She said softly, "Only...I don't know which one is the father," She admitted

"We already checked you for veneral diseases and you came out clean,"

"I told you," Jackie sighed, "I took my birth control pills and they both wore a condom. _Believe_ me," She laughed. The doctor somehow knew that she was feeling insecure about it though.

"How could this happen?" She whispered.

"Condoms aren't 100 effective and the same goes for pills," The doctor said kindly, "We really have no way to know who the father is until after the baby is born right now,"

Jackie nodded, "If I gave you a detailed description of how we did it both times, would it help?"

"No honey," The doctor sighed, she was such a small thing and only sixteen years old. Younger girls had walked through her door before, though. "I'd tell them both, but it's all up to you,"

"Is it a boy?" She asked

"It's too early right now," She explained, chuckling, "You want a boy?"

"Honestly, I want a girl, but I've always wanted a big brother to protect me," She explained softly.

The doctor-Dr. Meg Sharp, nodded, smiling. She had two big brothers who were annoying as hell, but they had helped her decide that her husband really was The One. After this girl, she would have to call them up again and thank them for being such pests when they were growing up.

"The baby seems to be fine right now, but I'd make it a point of avoiding marijuana and other drugs," Dr. Sharp said, "That goes for alcohol and caffeine as well,"

"Oh, I won't even use mouthwash since I found out," She said hurriedly, and then smiled, "Thank you!" She added, hugging Dr. Sharp before walking out, newly resolved to tell everyone everything.

Now, it was a Thursday. Jackie was flipping through a magazine. In her purse, she had a copy of the Rolling Stones, a chocolate bar, a Star Wars doll, a hairbrush and a few firecrackers. It was obvious which was for which. She had decided to tell them all at once.

Walter Arther

Jackie shuddered inwardly. It rhymed too much and Walter was the name of a 50 year old office...person. No.

Steven was watching something on TV, Eric licking a Popsicle, Donna next to her, sneaking glances to Eric, Eric, vice versa. Fez was on the lawn chair giggling about something. Jackie didn't think to ask. She was just waiting for Michael.

Finally he came, like a cannon, shooting though the door.

"Hey everyone," He said, grinning. Jackie stood up, like a shot, holding her purse.

"Sit there Michael," She instructed and turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Hyde said, before turning into an emotionless Zen

"It was a commercial," Jackie told him, and handed him a copy of his magazine, and everyone else their gifts.

"A hairbrush?" Donna asked

"Yes, you need to do something with your hair," Jackie sighed, "Just because it's red doesn't mean you should give up entirely. Now hush, I have something important to say!" She stomped her foot for effect and they all looked at her, bored a bit, but thankful for their gifts.

"I'm, I'm," Jackie sighed, "I'm going to-" She stopped, thinking she couldn't do this, "I'm going to be expecting presents on my birthday!" She ended with and walked away, out the door, feeling like chickenshit.

Red was working on the car. Jackie sighed and wiped her tears.

"Jackie," Red said, kindly, "You're crying," He frowned, "What'd that dumbass do now?"

"I'm pregnant," She whispered, tears starting to well,

Red was stunned. He figured something was going on with her, but nothing on this scale. Sighing, Red opened his arms and let her hug him, sobbing on his shirt.

"Does the dumbass know?" He asked, figuring it was Kelso. Poor girl. She could do so much better then a Kelso. They all could.

"I don't know who the dumbass is," Jackie said softly, "Either him or Steven,"

"Rape?" Red asked, his grip tightening

Jackie shook her head, stepping away a little, "I saw dumbass number one cheating on me. Wanted to get revenge on him,"

"Next time, just ask me to put the dumbass's foot up his ass,"

Jackie giggled, "Who do you think's the dumbass?"

"You," Red said, sighing, "Oh Jackie, is this why you and Kitty are all weepy and cooking these days?"

Jackie nodded, "Kitty doesn't know. You were the first person I told. I was about to tell them, but-" She sighed, "I couldn't,"

Red nodded, "Kitty told me about Eric after a four course meal," He sighed, "And I did not sing anything!" He added sharply, "I don't even like Sinatra!"

"I believe you," Jackie assured him, giggling.

"Get out of here," Red said softly, "Fumes could be bad for the baby. Spend time with Kitty, and stay outta that basement until I get some cleaning service, smoke could be bad for you,"

"You know?" She asked, surprised

"As long as I don't see squat," Red sighed, "I don't have to do anything and I can legally tell the government I didn't know my son was a pothead and an alcoholic,"

Jackie laughed and hugged him.

"Get outta here," He said and she walked away, giggling.

"Dumbasses, the lot of them," Red grumbled.

Derrick Jason

Jackie shook her head as soon as she heard it. Sounded like Eric. Her baby was not going to be an Eric Forman if she had any say.

Now, it was a Friday.

With Red's help, Jackie managed to coax all of the gang up to dinner, where she was cooking a six course meal with Kitty. Kitty had looked excited when Jackie suggested it and hadn't thought anything of it.

They all looked nervous, with Red at the table, smiling as if he knew the world's greatest burn. Jackie had to touch his foot lightly to stop scaring her friends. It wasn't going to help.

"Dumbasses!" Red yelled, deciding to be there for Jackie. He stood up, "Kitty, I'm eating in the kitchen. Let these dumbasses eat in here!" Red walked away with his plate, and Jackie smiled. He could deliver quite a performance.

"I'm going to join your father," Kitty explained to Eric, "Yell when you want the next course. Jackie and I have three more left,"

Eric smiled, "Will do,"

"I like six courses," Fez announced, "It's like three dinners!"

"Thank you, Fez," Jackie said, smiling. She was sitting next to Michael and in front of Steven. Donna was next to Steven, Eric and Fez next to her, each the most cramped of all the kids.

"Um, in fact," Jackie took a deep breath, "I have an announcement,"

"We know your birthday is coming up," Donna said, rolling her eyes.

"Not that," She said softly, before turning to Kelso,

"Michael, I'm very sorry, but I saw you cheating with me on Pam Macy," Jackie said, "That's why I broke up with you last week,"

"Does that mean you'll take me back?" He asked

She shook her head, "You see, I was so mad at you that I decided to get even by sleeping with someone else too,"

"Who?" He asked standing up, mad, rolling up his sleeves.

"That's not the point," Jackie said, rolling her eyes, "Mic-"

"Who is it?" He asked, not listening to her, mad,

"It doesn't matter!" She yelled, "Micheal, I'm-"

"It so matters!" He yelled back at her, "Tell me who and I'll punch his nose,"

Steven snorted at this, and Jackie wisely chose to ignore him.

"No, because it doesn't matter!" She yelled, angry that he wasn't listening

"But-"

"I'm pregnant, Kelso!" She yelled, "And I don't know if it's yours or his!" She walked away, slamming the door, angry.

They were all stunned. Red walked back in with the biggest smirk on his face. He pointed to Kelso, smiling.

"Dumbass!"

Then he pointed to Hyde, who was just as shocked, behind his rose colored glasses, cackling.

"Dumbass!"

He laughed and walked back into the kitchen. No doubt Kitty had heard and was looking for the emergency wine.

"That was a nice burn," Eric said, pointing to where his father had been.

"Double burn," Fez nodded

"Why didn't she tell me first?" Donna asked, frowning, "Why would she sleep with-"

"Who the hell is that other guy?" Kelso asked, breaking the end of Donna's sentence, "He can't sleep with my girl and knock her up! Now she's sloppy seconds,"

Hyde gritted his teeth.

"I slept with Jackie, you moron, if Red's burn wasn't descriptive enough!" Sometimes he wondered about Kelso's intelligence.

"Burn?" Kelso asked, looking at him

He nodded, "Sorry, man,"

"Can I frog you?" He asked

"I'll frog you back," Hyde said softly

"I gotta go. Think about stuff," He sighed, "We used a condom every time," He glanced at Hyde.

"I was really drunk, but I vaguely remember opening one,"

"We're screwed, huh man?" Kelso asked, grinning

"Best friends?" Hyde grinned and shook hands with Kelso.

"I'm going to the water tower," He explained softly. Hyde nodded. The water tower was Kelso's place. He fell off a lot, but he still liked it the most out of everywhere else he'd been.

Kelso left a lot quieter then when he had come. Donna and Eric were looking at their plates in silence while Fez was looking at him.

"Go keep Kelso company," Hyde said to Fez, sighing. Fez nodded and left as well. Hyde knew Fez would cheer him up better then anyone else.

"You hate her," Eric said, looking at him, confusion in his eyes. Donna's eyes mirrored his.

"Opposites attract," Hyde smiled, "Look at you and Donna," He clapped Eric on the shoulder, "I'm going to drive around,"

"Amazing that Red hasn't kicked Hyde out," Donna said, impressed

"This is going to be an interesting nine months," Eric agreed silently with Donna's comment.

Steven Michael.

Michael Steven.

Jackie laughed at that name. It was too stupid. She was walking along the sidewalk when Steven's car drove up.

"Get in!" He yelled, and Jackie knew to obey him right now. He was hurting.

When they had driven up to her driveway neither teenager moved.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"Told you all at once," Jackie said, not looking at him, while he looked straight at her, "I didn't know if you wanted to be the center of attention,"

He nodded, "Thanks,"

"Anytime," She said, "And I mean it. I really don't know,"

"I believe you," He said softly. His hand snaked out to her tummy and he rubbed it, trying to imagine a fat Jackie.

"I can't believe any of this happened," Jackie told him softly

He pulled his hand away, "My dad wasn't a great dad," He told her, matching her tone of voice.

"I know, mine isn't exactly getting Dad of the Year, either," Jackie said, missing the surprisingly warm hand.

"Mom left," He added

"Mine too," She looked at him for the first time and smiled, "We're not so different, huh?"

Hyde looked at her, "Even if this kid's a Kelso, Jackie. I'll be there every step of his or her life,"

Jackie smiled and rubbed his cheek, "Growing a beard?" She asked

"Growing a baby?" Steven told her, smiling, "Good night, Jackie,"

"Good night, Steven," She said softly, "And Steven," She looked at him, "I don't want to date or even marry Kel-Michael or anyone else. If you could just-"

"I'll make it clear," He assured her, smiling. He liked it that she called him Steven, but needed to reprimand herself to call Kelso 'Michael'.

Oliver Aaron

Jackie smiled and woke up. The smile was replaced by a look of Oh-god-I'm-going-to-puke. She pulled back her covers and the toilet was her best friend for another day. She wiped her mouth after a pleasant round of vomiting.

Oliver was a nice name, she had to admit. But it wasn't nickname-y enough. No way in hell was anyone calling her kid 'Ollie'. What a dumb nickname. Aaron though. She liked Aaron. Nice and elegant. Perfect for a middle name. Maybe there were too many A's. Or she could pair it up.

Isaac Aaron.

No. Now it was too many double A's. She was closer with Oliver Aaron. The baby sent a fresh stream of puke up her throat, as if agreeing with her.

"Maybe I'll call you Eric, just to spite you," She yelled at her stomach, gaining a glow of pregnancy, thanks to all the sweat. The baby didn't like that, and made her once again, duck her head into the toilet.

"Fine, I'm sorry," She said, "I didn't mean to threaten you," She cradled her still flat tummy. Waiting a few moments, no more bile was coming up.

School was not the funnest thing on Jackie's list before pregnancy and it wasn't now. The doctor advised her to give up cheerleading, though she was head cheerleader. The annoying little twits had demanded a real answer to why she was leaving. They all knew Jackie's grades, because she bragged too much. Her grades were good enough for cheerleading.

Now, people gave her looks, whispers, and just full out stares. Jackie wanted the basement, Kitty's cookies, and Red's hugs more then anything right now.

"Focus," She mumbled

Kyle Benjamin

Jackie twisted a smile. That was one half of her dream boy's name, switched around. Kyle did mean handsome though-she had read it in a book. She didn't want Baby to be handsome though. She wanted Baby to be cute, and sweet, and adorable, and everything that all her boyfriends never were. Kyle would certainly fit a Kelso.

Kyle Kelso.

Jackie laughed at the thought of it.

Kyle Hyde.

That sounded unnatural as well, and Jackie decided that it would be Burkhart. Unless the boys wanted to tack their last names on. Burkhart-Kelso-Hyde was ridiculously long and she hoped they didn't want the long last name.

She had math now, and Jackie tried to pay more attention in math, knowing that she might actually need to use some of this stuff and not her husband, like she had always thought.

That made her wonder if she should tell her parents or let the bump tell them. What if her parents didn't come back until she was skinny again? The longest she'd gone without seeing either of them was five months. So far, it was only one month, and Jackie knew they weren't showing up for surprise visits anytime soon. She hadn't even gotten her postcard yet from either of them.

The last maid was fired by her father, who was at least courteous enough to ask Jackie first. Jackie had agreed with him on the whole thing. The maid was simply hindering their million dollar fortune that Jack Burkhart was almost miserly about. He had made Pam sign a prenup, and made sure it was ironclad. His money was safe and the only person he trusted with an allowance of it was Jackie.

Pam got her money from god knows where and Jack no longer cared. Work was his mistress, Pam his estranged wife he had never bothered to divorce, and Jackie his little daughter stuck in the middle of it all. Jack did care for the little thing, but he care about his money more. Something about money spoke to him of power and he wanted as much power as possible.

Feeling bad, Jack sighed and told his assistant to hire a new cleaner for the house in Point Place. Jackie Burkhart was his daughter, and no Burkhart was going to clean, money be damned.

Jackie smiled. Her father had hired another maid. He did care for her, but money won out most of the time. It was nice to see that he was thinking of her once in a while.

"I am," The maid started

"Don't care," Jackie cut off the frightened woman, "Do whatever. Cleaning stuff is in the cleaning room under the stairs. Clean everywhere except the blue room, third door on the left in the main hallway," She said snobbishly, "I'm not going to inspect anything, but it better be clean enough for the eye glance. I'll leave laundry in my basket every Sunday and Thursday. Your check is on the counter," With that, Jackie left.

Ana was probably thinking that she was a bitch. Then she would open the check and apologize mentally to her new employer.

The old scare em routine was one of her favorites with the help. Worked wonders, as opposed to her mother's half Spanish, half English rants in a bikini, with the help thinking that she was such a slutty bimbo to wear a low cut bikini on a rainy day and drink margaritas when it wasn't even quarter of eight yet.

The next chapter should be posted on either Wednesday or Thursday. It depends on how happy I am.

Oh and reviewers, I decided that since I feel bad for reprimanding you in the above notes, please feel free to write in BOY name suggestions that I might use in later chapters. None of them though, will be the baby's actual name (Unless you, by some stroke of luck pick that name, which I doubt). And as for requests on the baby's paternity...my lips are sealed.


	5. Malcolm Dean

I apologize for any confusion. Flaming of any nature is still allowed. Hell, you can even continue to write in non-70's items for all I care. I was simply explaining that I will not, nor will I ever care. Of course, like any other author here, I enjoy reviews. I do not enjoy being told/psychoanalyzed annoying things that do not really matter in the plot of this story, in reviews.

Lisa, you are exempted from the above. I should've written that earlier. I hope you continue reading and this story still gives you a chuckle or two.

That said,

THE NAME GAME

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Look at Prologue.

Malcolm Dean.

It was kinda girly if you shortened it to Mal. She didn't like that idea. He might end up too much like Eric. She wanted him to be less of a smart ass mama's boy like Eric had been. However, it was seriously going on her list.

Jackie had composed a list of boys names since the third week. She knew it was early, but she didn't care. All of the names didn't see quite right though. There was something wrong with them. Something she couldn't quite identify. Malcolm Dean was one of these names.

It was now her fourth week of pregnancy. She was a month along. Jackie hung out with Donna and Eric at the picnic tables. Kelso-Michael had avoided her like the plague for a week now, and Steven knew that she was still sensitive about her reputation. If they weren't seen together, there were less looks.

It didn't stop the rumors. Like that Jackie was with both him and Kelso at the same time. That he and Kelso were gay and Jackie was just a convenient beard. That Jackie was pregnant with twins-one baby was his and the other Kelso's.

He wanted to bash these people's heads in. Not that he needed to. After glaring at the first person to say something about Jackie, him, and Kelso in front of him, word had spread quickly to shut up around Hyde. "And don't look him in the eyes, man. Creepy,"

Hyde spotted Kelso after school, by the gym. Walking up to him, both boys looked at the other. Kelso sighed,

"What a bunch of screwups we are," He said sighing.

Hyde nodded, "Jackie has her doctor's appointment in a week. You should come,"

He looked up at him, cocking his head.

Hyde coughed, "The kid might be yours,"

"I know," Kelso sighed, "Damn Hyde,"

"Damn Kelso," Hyde said, sitting down next to his friend, "What did you ever see in that woman?"

Kelso smiled, "I have no idea right now," He sighed, "I want to get laid, but I don't want to knock up another girl. I mean, look at Jackie. My Kelso men are tough," He bragged, grinning.

"Hey man, it's fifty/fifty," Hyde said, annoyed, "For all you know, they could be sterile and I could be the one who knocked Jackie up,"

"This has got to be the worst burn that ever backfired on you," Kelso told him, laughing

"I think that the burn is on you too," Hyde admitted, smiling

"You want to start a circle in Forman's basement?" Kelso asked

"Can't," Hyde sighed, leaning his head back

"Why?" Kelso asked

"Red had the basement professionally cleaned. Then he found my stash, and Eric's too. Left us notes telling us that if we got any weed anywhere near the house or Jackie, he'd put our stash up our asses with his foot," Hyde looked at him, "He told me to pass the message, by the way,"

Kelso nodded, "You think Red's enjoying this?" He asked

Hyde nodded, "I spotted the old guy painting a bassinet the other day. Singing Sinatra too. Scary as hell,"

"Who knew Red liked us dumbasses around," Kelso laughed, giving Hyde his goofy smile

"You wanna be a dad, Kelso?" Hyde asked, "Red and Bob'll give us pearls of wisdom and then laugh at us,"

"I told my parents," He said, "Everything, and they told me that I was the most trouble of all the other boys,"

Hyde nodded

"They said it was cause I got dropped one too many times, or punched, or-" Kelso sighed, "Then after that came the sobbing and the realization that they'd be grandparents. Or, almost grandparents, anyway,"

"I thought they already were?" Hyde asked

"Yeah, my older brother has a family. He's like Eric," Kelso explained, "Then I got sent to school with the demand that I start dating Jackie again, dump you as my friend, and propose to her after the baby's born,"

"You gonna do that?" Hyde asked

Kelso grinned, "Since when have I listened to my parents, Hyde?"

Hyde laughed, "Let's be daddies together then," They clapped their hands together and smiled.

Deacon Cooper.

Jackie added some salt to the mashed potatoes. The baby loved mashed potatoes. Hyde had taken this as a point, but Jackie had to add that the baby was also craving chocolate covered deep fried Twinkies-a well known favorite of Kelso's. Jackie didn't even know where Michael got these Twinkies. She just had to have them, along with an array of other things.

Michael had also started eating with the Formans on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. He was taking slow steps and Jackie appreciated it. She missed a little of the old idiotic Kelso though. He acted like she was precious glass around him and was afraid to even hold her arm. So different from the old Michael who she had to literally pull away from to sometimes get air.

Deacon was too church-y and Cooper reminded her of the forest. The name was written off as if was thought of. She needed to find a name book one of these days when she wasn't forgetting everything.

Samuel Nathan

It was the day of her next appointment with Dr. Sharp. Hyde was sitting on the chair, quiet in a Zen trance, while Kelso was poking around her things, like they were toys. Jackie didn't feel up to watching either of them. She was just lying there, in her exam suit, tired, because she couldn't get any sleep, due to the stupid dog barking all night long.

She had, of course, called police and had the dog forcefully removed. Or at least she tried. The little girl looked so sad, bawling her eyes out, that Jackie caved and let her have the dog back. Stupid girl. At least Jackie had convinced the parents to have him wear a muzzle and her room soundproofed. Her name was Samantha. No, she was a cute girl but a boy shouldn't be named after a girl.

"Hello Jackie," Dr. Sharp smiled. She was fifty two, and had seen many patients. A handful had situations like Jackie's where the father's identity was uncertain.

"Hi," Jackie smiled weakly, "That's Michael Kelso, and this is Steven Hyde," She pointed them out.

She nodded, "How you feeling?"

"Still throwing up every morning, but at least I get a cool pregnant lady glow," Jackie said cheerfully, "I couldn't sleep last night, because of this stupid dog,"

"Well, sleep is very important for mommy and baby," Dr. Sharp said

Kelso grinned and Hyde knew he was going for something inappropriate to say. Hyde hit him lightly in the ribs and Kelso took the warning to heart, though he had such a good line for her burn.

"Now, we are going to ultrasound you," She explained gently, rubbing some gel on Jackie's tummy that was pudging out, but not enough to declare 'Hello World! I'm Fat!' "You'll see your baby for the first time,"

Jackie gasped and both boys stood up, walking closer to her. Michael took one of her hands and Hyde took the other. Dr. Sharp looked at them and smiled. They seemed to be trying to make this work, all for this peanut sized little creature.

"All I see is green and dark green!" Jackie complained. Hyde rolled his eyes and reminded himself not to lose his temper.

"Me too," Kelso admitted

Dr. Sharp laughed. Most couples pretended to see it.

"Right here," She pointed out, what Hyde already knew.

"That tiny thing is going to be my baby?" Jackie asked, "Well, I think we can safely say that he'll be short, like me,"

"Is it actually a boy?" Kelso asked, eyes shining.

"We won't know until about the fifth month," Dr. Sharp said, "But I will give you some pictures of the ultrasound,"

"Our baby's first pictures!" Jackie clapped her hands, excited.

Dr. Sharp felt bad for one of these boys. Sometimes the couple refused to know the paternity after the baby was born. Sometimes they did and the odd man out was more often then not, a suicide victim. Sometimes they'd know after time, when the baby had the other man's characteristics.

"We have a group," She said softly, looking at both Hyde and Kelso, "For unwed fathers and I'd like you two to attend a few sessions," She held out a pamphlet with smiling men on the cover.

"I'd like that too," Jackie added, knowing that they'd go, if she added in that she wanted them to.

Hyde nodded and tucked Doc Sharp's pamphlet in his pocket.

Tyler Jonas

Jackie was sitting at the Foreman's kitchen table. Hyde had gone off an hour ago, "for some film". Jackie knew that he still did pot, and she didn't mind, as long as he took a shower after smoking up and it was more then a hundred feet away from her and the precious baby. Michael had taken one of the sonogram photos and was currently showing it to every familiar face and stranger that lived in their little town. Fez had tagged along as well.

"Jackie," Kitty came back, holding a book with a blue ribbon tied down the bind.

"Is this one of Eric's baby books?" Jackie asked, looking for a way out. Laurie was cute, but Mrs. Forman had gone overboard in taking pictures of Eric. No wonder he was such an Eric.

Tyler was a nice name, though it didn't sound loving enough. More like the drunk uncle that spends the holidays with his brother and thinks he fits in when he doesn't. Jonas, Jackie disliked entirely. To her, Jonas sounded like a squeamy kind of person.

"No, this is yours," Kitty explained gently, "If it's a girl, I can redo the book in pink, of course!" She handed it to Jackie, opening it to the front page.

Jackie smiled, looking at Kitty's beautiful penmanship. In it, she had written:

Sonogram pictures of Baby at three weeks.

Jackie squealed and put her copy in the tiny insert that Kitty had shown her. She flipped through the rest of it, noting special pages like Baby's First Haircut-

"Oh, here's Eric's," Kitty said, showing her a picture of big blue eyed Eric, looking like he was about to cry as he was standing on the chair, the scissors cutting away at his girl-like hair.

"He was so afraid to get his hair cut that I waited until it was down to his shoulders," Kitty explained, "Red all but strapped the poor little thing to the chair,"

That was the problem with Eric as a baby. He never looked happy. Just scared or about to cry.

"There's Laurie on her first trip," Kitty explained, pointing to blond haired Laurie who was waving to the camera excitedly, giggling and showing off her cute little kid teeth.

"It's amazing that Eric and Laurie are brother and sister," Jackie admitted, chuckling.

"You're telling me?" Kitty chuckled, "Sometimes Red stares at Eric and asks me for the birth certificate,"

Jackie smiled and looked at the beginning of her little book.

Daniel Joshua.

Joshua, like Deacon, made it too church-y. Jackie didn't want a pious kid. She wanted a regular little boy who liked to play baseball, eat brownies, and let her do all his shopping for him.

Daniel was a nice name though. Dan or Danny would make for good nicknames. Baby Danny when he's got all his little teeth, Dan when he's graduating, and Daniel when he's a married man.

It still didn't have the perfection that Jackie was looking for. Her name needed to be absolutely perfect.

She tapped her pen, bored out of her mind as she stared at the teacher, wondering when the teacher would realize that slip was showing and the boys were taking bets on what time she'd notice it. Jackie was six weeks along, her tummy more flat then round at the moment. Not that Kitty was doing her best to change that.

It was four minutes left to lunch time and Jackie knew what she wanted to eat. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich-no crusts, with M&Ms and barbecue chips inside. It sounded disgusting, but Jackie loved these sandwiches, as horrifically unhealthy as they were. Oh, and apple juice. She was in the mood for apple juice today.

The bell finally rang. Before Jackie could make her escape-Adrian Parke stopped her, smiling. He was a senior along with Michael and Hyde and had the best blond hair Jackie had ever seen.

"Jackie?" He asked, smiling. Jackie smiled back

"I know about everything," He explained, "But are you dating anyone?" She asked

Jackie smiled, and shook her head.

"How'd you feel about going to a party?" He offered

She shook her head again, smile slipping off her face. She and Baby weren't going near any parties for a long time. Well, never again was a better choices.

"It's my sister's baby shower," He explained, "She's three months along,"

"Same boat as me?" Jackie asked

He shook his head, "Twenty one years old with a husband of two years," He shrugged, "I need a date, and I thought that you might want to be around some women who are going through pregnancy at the same time. My sister and her friends are all getting bloated up like pool toys these days,"

"You paint an attractive picture," Jackie laughed, "It sounds like my sort of thing, but Adrian-" She touched his hand gently, "I can't do anything with you. It's complicated already with Michael and Steven,"

"Steven?" He asked

"Hyde," She corrected, rolling her eyes.

He nodded, "It's on Saturday at one. You want me to pick you up somewhere?"

"Do you know Eric Forman's house?" She asked

"Star Wars freak?" He asked and shook his head.

"How about Donna Pinciotti's place?" Jackie added, knowing that half of the boys in the student population would kill to be with Donna.

"Hell yeah, I know that place. House next door with the angry bald man.

"That angry bald man is the baby's godfather," Jackie said, laughing, "You can pick me up there, but come a little early. The boys will want to check you over and I don't want to make you late,"

Adrian laughed and waved good bye to her. Jackie did the same and walked away, giggling. After all Adrian Parke was one of the hottest seniors alive and he was noticing her-a lowly sophomore. It was a shame that now she had to be knocked up and do the noble thing.

Roderick Adrian

So elegant and handsome. It was a perfect name, but not for a baby like hers. A baby was not a crush. A baby was for always. She hesitated though. Roddy. What a wonderful nickname. For someone's baby but not this one.

She put on her pretty yellow sundress and a matching yellow hair ribbon. Jackie had spent last night painting her nails yellow. She seemed obsessed with the color yellow at the moment. Hyde had roomed next to her. They had a living arrangement. Jackie would sleep in her blue room, and Hyde and Michael would take turns sleeping in the room next to hers.

Jackie liked Michael's turns better in a different way. He watched corny movies with her, made popcorn with syrup in it, and played silly board games with her like Mystery Date and Monopoly.

"Jackie, I think I like us not dating better," Michael said, grinning

Jackie hugged the naïve boy and smiled for the rest of the night. He was a little bit of an idiot, but he'd be a good father.

Now she was on her way to a baby shower. This would be her first time to see other pregnant women like her and she was nervous, wanting to impress these women for some reason.

"You look glowing," Adrian said cheerfully, "Best pregnant lady glow,"

She smiled, "I know. I put on bronzer after throwing up. Kitty tells me I look like an angel," She laughed softly.

The ride there had been awkward. Adrian had tried his best though, engaging them in conversation about music and movies.

"I can't listen to ABBA or disco anymore," Jackie confessed, "Steven hid all my records and he makes sure I don't know where the ones are at his store,"

He nodded, "What music do you miss most?"

"Stevie Wonder," She said without skipping a beat, "Though Elton John is a close second,"

He smiled, "I'm a big Springsteen fan myself,"

"Well, as long as you don't listen to Grateful Dead, we should get along fine," She said

"Hyde seems like a Deadhead," He said confused

"I only slept with him to make Michael jealous," she explained, "It's complicated,"

"They're still friends?" He asked

Jackie smiled, "The best," She told him.

He nodded and put the car in park.

"Wow," Jackie said, looking at the house. It was the exact kind of house she had wanted in the right neighborhood near the prissy ass private school.

"This is Yvette, my sister," Adrian explained, "Yvette, Jackie. She's got a baby too,"

Jackie nodded, "Six weeks along," She said happily.

"Six weeks," Yvette sighed, "I'm about fourteen weeks and so turned on by every guy I meet. This month is the worst for me, except labor,"

"You've had a baby before?" She asked

"Yes, that's Ben over there," Yvette pointed him out, grinning, "He's a cutie, huh?"

Little Ben had curly blond hair and big brown eyes. He was toddling around and his father, a handsome man that screamed money at the same time, picked him up, playing horsie with him.

"It's a girl?" Jackie asked, looking around, seeing all the pink balloons.

She nodded, "I can't decide on a name. With Ben, I knew from the start he had to be Benny David. After ABBA and David Cassidy, my two favorite things,"

"I told you you'd get along," Adrian said cheerfully.

"What are you thinking for a girl?" Jackie asked, hoping she wouldn't say Farrah Jillian. That would be just too creepy.

"I can't think of a good name," She said, sighing.

Temptation overtook Jackie.

"I liked Farrah Jillian," She said, looking at her, smiling shyly.

"Really?" Yvette digested this name, liking it much more then all the others she'd heard for suggestions.

"Yves," The handsome man walked over with the cute little boy. He put his hand on Yvette's tummy, as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

"Who's this?" He asked, nodding at Jackie, smiling.

"Oh!" Yvette smiled, "This is Travis, my husband," She explained

Travis Connor.

Jackie liked that name, but it didn't settle quiet right with her. This was also scaring her a little, how alike it seemed to be from her dream.

"I'm getting a little sick," She confessed, holding her forehead, "I'm going to walk home, but thank you," She said to Yvette. Jackie had been around her dream life for five minutes and it felt dull, almost suffocating.

She loved her pregnancy moments much better, as unconventional as they were. Waking up at three in the morning and her tummy rumbling for ice cream, she would dial the Forman house, and find Steven shoving a bowl of vanilla and chocolate with sprinkles on top in front of her. Jackie liked waking him up for ice cream. Ice cream soothed Baby down, and seeing Steven's bed hair and wiry figure soothed her. Sometimes she would pretend to cry and he would hug her.

Oh yes, pregnancy rocked. Not that Michael wasn't good for this little bump as well. He would walk Jackie to and from classes, asking her if she was hungry, needed anything, etc. Once Jackie had told him that she needed a laugh and Kelso somehow ran-she didn't know if it was purposely or accidentally-over some mashed potatoes and right into a pole coincidentally. As everyone chanted 'Tater Nuts' over and over, Jackie just giggled. It was the grossest thing she ever witnessed, as well as the funniest.

Jackie was walking away from the house, away from her dreams. She would approach Adrian later and tell him that there was an emergency.

--------------------------

Drop a name or two and please review!

-Next post should be Sunday, January 14th


	6. Julian Thomas

I apologize for the long wait. I realize that it is Sunday late night, but I am technically delivering on time.

Also, while writing this, I had gone through a JE phase and I apologize if either character seems a little TOO stretched. Great stories though, and might have influenced this chapter. I will also take this moment to announce my personal belief that Kelso is and always will be a playboy while geeky Eric belongs with the girl next door. Jackie's in love with Steven Hyde and Fez is, as Jackie would say, "Totally not an option, he's _foreign_," Not that I am discriminating against Fez, but he doesn't belong with Jackie Burkhart.

Oh, and I went through a song fic phase. Reading back on it now, I have an urge to just delete anything related to the songs, but that would be too much work. So, if you don't like songs, then just skip over the italics. That's what I did until I started reading song fics because they had songs in them.

I implemented many of the names donated by kind reviewers. However, they will all be shot down by Jackie, because this is from Jackie's point of view, and while I love Silas Andre and Judah Dashel (Seriously, both are in my personal Top Five now) Jackie probably wouldn't. Please do not be upset or outraged at Jackie's slight burns. They do not reflect the author's personal feelings.

The Name Game

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Read prologue. Also, Stevie Wonder: Not me.

Julian Thomas.

Jackie smiled. Julian was a pretty name, but it could be made into a girl name easily, like Eric's. Thomas was both boorish and elegant at the same time. She decided she didn't like it and crossed the street, knowing there were only two more intersections til the Hub. Jackie knew Michael would be hitting up girls at the Hub, but as long as she was given French fries, Jackie wouldn't complain. In fact, she'd be happy to watch him get shot down.

Only one more crossway left. Jackie was afraid of zooming cars. It made her feel a little dizzy. She ran out of the way quickly when a car shot past her, at least forty miles over the speed limit.

"I'm pregnant, you dumbasses!" She yelled, angry and agitated. Then again, she was always angry and agitated. Now she was starting to cry. Finding the Hub, she walked in, bawling.

Michael hadn't been there, like she predicted, but Eric was. Eric jumped into action and put Jackie in a seat and ordered her some fries, and a Coke. Jackie sat down, sniffling.

"Here," He said softly, "I'll have Hyde or Kelso pay me later," He said, sitting down. "Donna should be by in a few minutes,"

Jackie nodded, slowly eating her fries, "I don't like cars racing past me," She explained, "I even get a little spooked if someone drives over 65 miles per hour,"

"Well can I interest you in a smart ass comment?" Eric asked, not knowing how to comfort the sobbing creature. She was going through lady problems like his mother and he, like a Forman, didn't know what to do.

"Your mom says that Red used to sing to her," She told him, moving closer and clutching onto him, whimpering.

"I'm not a good singer, Jackie," Eric insisted.

"Please. That throat of yours has to be good for something other then dumbass comments," She said, "Now sing!"

Eric looked around, "Jackie, people are here,"

"You have no reputation past the boy who ate glue in first grade," She informed him, "Now sing before I stab you with a fork."

"Why can't Hyde or Kelso do it?" Eric asked

"I've heard Michael on karaoke night," Jackie said dryly, "And Hyde doesn't sing,"

"Neither do I," Eric said

"I'll tell Donna not to put out for three weeks," Jackie told him, "Not so much as a single peck on the cheek, Forman,"

"Fine, what do you want?" He asked, sighing

"Do you know Stevie Wonder?" She asked. Since the baby came, Jackie had been in a Stevie mood. Hyde barely tolerated Mr. Wonder and forced her tummy to listen to Led Zeppelin and The Ramones.

"Fine, but don't tell Donna I know this song," He said crossly. Rocking Jackie back and fourth, he sang in a lackluster voice-

_My Cherie Amour, lovely as a summer's day  
My Cherie Amour, distant as the Milky Way  
_

Jackie squealed when she heard Eric's choice in Stevie. Stevie had the perfect songs. Giggling, she closed her eyes, smiling.

_My Cherie Amour, pretty little one that I adore  
You're the only girl my heart beats for  
_

People were staring at him right now. Eric didn't want to do this. Hyde had told him that she had trouble sleeping lately and that was affecting him, so Eric figured that at the very least, he owed Hyde one.

_How I wish that you were mine  
_

He used to listen to songs like these when he and Donna weren't together. Stevie Wonder was a well known favorite of Eric's whenever Donna wasn't around to play kissy face with. Eric was relieved that the tiny girl hadn't demanded Donny Osmond yet. He may have known some of the words, but they weren't leaving his mouth.

_In a cafe or sometimes on a crowded street  
I've been near you, but you never notice me  
My Cherie Amour, won't you tell me how could you ignore  
_

Jackie was dozing off, Eric noted with happiness. He stopped, wondering if he should finish. The snort that came out of her nose was an indication. Rolling his eyes again, Eric sang the next two lines, thinking of Donna.

_That behind that little smile I wore  
How I wish that you were mine _

Pam Macy came out of the bathroom, about to ask who the person singing that horrid song was. Spotting Donna's lovesick boyfriend latched onto Jackie, she smiled cruelly. After all, when Pam Macy wanted something, Pam Macy better got what she wanted unless you want an eye out.

_Maybe someday you'll see my face among the crowd  
Maybe someday I'll share your little distant cloud  
Oh, Cherie Amour, pretty little one that I adore  
_

Jackie was now fully asleep and Eric smiled. She was cute when she was sleeping and you didn't think that she was such a big talker. Sadly, Jackie had talked to him too many time for him to think of her as remotely cute as his buddies did. He was in love with Donna, after all, and they both knew it.

_You're the only girl my heart beats for  
How I wish that you were mine _

Many girls clapped, thinking Eric had a wonderful singing voice. Eric ignored them and pulled Jackie up, wincing at her weight on his shoulder. Hesitating, he tried her weight, by holding her a'la newlywed's walk to the bed. That was easier on his back and Jackie wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

"Hmm, Steven," She mumbled, tucking her head into his neck.

Stupid pregnant women. They could convince a man to do anything, just by saying, "I'm pregnant and going through pain! You're just sitting there!"

Thank God Donna wasn't pregnant.

He drove her up into the 'Cruiser and saw that she was now drooling on his seat. Eric grinned. He was sure that Jackie would love a picture of herself drooling all over his "tacky" car seats. He poked her and the girl still didn't wake up. Sighing, Eric unbuckled himself and carried her into the house, getting used to her weight now.

He kicked the kitchen door and Kitty came out. She practically screamed for joy, seeing Eric carrying a sleeping Jackie into the kitchen. She just knew they were meant to be! A mother always knows. Donna was too tall to be carried anyway.

"Hey Mom," Eric said, "Jackie won't wake up, so I'm going to put her on the couch," He explained, sighing.

Red walked in and sighed.

"Dumbass!" He yelled, "Are you trying to break the poor girl?" He walked over and took Jackie from him, carrying her on the couch. Kitty smiled when she saw him put a blanket over her.

"Poor thing," Kitty tutted, "Pregnancy really takes a person out,"

"You're telling me?" Eric asked, exhausted from his afternoon, "That girl weighs a ton!"

"No, she's light as a feather," Red said, "You just need to man up a little, boy," He smiled, "Come outside and I'm having you do 100 push-ups."

"Dad-" Eric started

"Hurry up!" Red barked, not giving Eric a choice. Eric rolled his eyes again and walked out with his cranky father as Kitty tended to Jackie.

Hyde, Kelso, Donna, and Fez were combing the town for Jackie. Hyde had dropped by Adrian's place to take Jackie home. He hadn't been able to find her, but some fat-sorry, preggers-lady told him that she had left. There was some emergency.

That had worried Hyde. He called everyone he could find, which was everyone but Eric. Eric thought they were all meeting at the Hub and forgot about him. He didn't know that his four friends were searching everywhere, frantic.

"Red!" Kelso ran up to the two of them, "Have you seen Jackie?" He looked down at Eric, who was sweaty and glowing, like Jackie, but not as hot. He stood up again and dropped to his knees, panting.

"She's napping on our couch," Red said, "Girl needs some sleep, since this dumbass tried to carry her home,"

"I was only holding her like that for a few seconds!" Eric yelled

"What are you going to be like around a baby?" Red asked, "I don't want my grandkids to get dropped like Kelso! Forty more!"

"Hey!" Kelso yelled, "That was while true, uncalled for!"

"I'm sorry Kelso," Red said, patting Kelso's shoulder, "Only," He smiled, "I'm not sorry," Red laughed and walked away, deciding to continue the torture on Eric later.

"Where were you guys?" Eric asked, feeling faint, "I was waiting in the Hub all day,"

"Looking for Jackie," Kelso explained, "Where'd you find her?"

"She stumbled into the Hub and I bought her fries," Eric said, shrugging, "She fell asleep, I had to carry her to and from the car to our couch. Mom's probably making some soup for her,"

"I gotta call Hyde and tell him," Kelso said, digging in his pockets, "You got a quarter, Forman?"

"My phone is free," Eric said, pointing to the kitchen phone that still hung on the wall. Kelso passed it every day, for the love of god.

"Oh yeah," He hesitated, "Hyde told me once that it's a special phone where bugs crawl into your ears and slowly eat your brain,"

"That's a burn, Kelso," Eric said, smiling sadly for his friend, "Call Hyde, man," Eric shot and missed, groaning.

Silas Andre

It was so…foreign. Plus Silas reminded her a bit of a snake. Jackie sighed and took another sip of her soup. Steven came through the door, followed by Kelso, Donna, Eric, and Fez.

"Where were you?" He asked, almost angry sounding, "We were worried about you and the baby!"

Jackie smiled. It was nice to hear that he was worried about her.

"Hub with Eric," She said, "I walked there, from this stupid baby shower," She sighed

"Oh a baby shower!" Kitty clapped her arms, "I'll throw one for you, Jackie,"

"I'll be three months along then," Jackie grinned, rubbing her tummy in small circles. She had gone up two pant sizes and was starting to measure her girth with tape when no one was looking.

"Don't walk off by yourself," Steven told her gently, "It's not that safe and I want you to call one of us if you need someone with you,"

"Can I sleep now?" She asked, yawning, "That stupid dog barked all night again," She grumbled

"Then you have super pregnancy ears, cause I didn't hear squat," Hyde told her, smiling, "Go sleep, Jacks. We'll all catch dinner."

"Eric," Jackie yelled and he groaned silently

"Come on, Eric," She said, pulling out her bottom lip.

"Fine!" He yelled, and crossed his arms, "Which one?"

Jackie beamed, "Sunshine of my Life!" She waited for him to sing while everyone looked at him, including Kitty and Red.

Eric sighed, "Pregnant women," He stood at the center of the room, where Jackie could hear him and be more likely to sleep that much faster.

_You are the sunshine of my life  
That's why I'll always be around,_

Hyde was staring at Eric. Why the hell was he singing her a crappy romantic song like this one? Well, at least it wasn't ABBA and he was grateful it wasn't him singing. Forman was pretty decent, he had to admit, but nothing all that great.

_You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart_

Donna was mad. Boiling mad. Eric was serenading Jackie with a song for a boyfriend to sing to his girlfriend. Donna stormed out, angry. Jackie was half asleep by now and Eric was helpless. He was inching toward the door, but Jackie's growling became more persistent. Eric ran for his life. Jackie began to stir and Red groaned and stood up.

_I feel like this is the beginning,  
Though I've loved you for a million years,  
And if I thought our love was ending,  
I'd find myself drowning in my own tears._

They all looked at Red in shock. For effect, he was dancing with Kitty as well. Red figured that if he was making a fool of himself, he might as well get Kitty all happy for the next few days. Kitty was a sap for songs like these. Red frowned though. He didn't know the next lyrics all that well. Fred Astaire and Frank Sinatra were his singers when it came to Kitty.

_You are ze sunshine of me life,  
That is why I will always zay around,  
You are ze apple of me eye,  
Forever you will stay in me 'eart,_

Fez was singing now, putting in a impromptu dance of his here and there. He wasn't singing it right, with the accent and Hyde saw Jackie shaking, threatening to wake up and unleash her evilness on them all. Swiftly, Hyde shut Fez's mouth and groaned inwardly as he finished the stupid song.

_You must have known that I was lonely,  
Because you came to my rescue,  
And I know that this must be heaven,  
How could so much love be inside of you?_

He came to sit next to her and rock her head back and fourth. Kitty didn't notice, being wrapped up in Red. Kelso grinned, as if he knew who was gonna do it next-besides Mr. and Mrs. Forman. He motioned to Fez to get out of here and go somewhere to hunt girls.

_You are the sunshine of my life, yeah,  
That's why I'll always stay around,_

Kitty was with Red, giggling like mad. Hyde shuddered as he thought of that particular thought. Jackie seemed to be sleeping. Finally. She needed to get a better bed, he decided

_You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart._

Hyde smiled, looking at her fondly. He knew that Jackie's house was the obvious choice for the baby, but he didn't want the kid living in such a giant lonely place. He and Kelso felt creeped out in there after all.

_Love has joined us,  
Love has joined us,  
Let's think sweet love._

He had decided it. For Jackie's birthday, he and Kelso would go apartment hunting. He knew she would like living someplace homey with family around.

Christian Angelo.

Jackie laughed, just thinking of it. She wasn't even remotely religious as it was.

Walker Ford

That was nicer, though it sounded like two last names. As if Baby was going to be "Blank" Walker-Ford. Or a boring stocks company actually. Jackie shook her head.

She wondered where Steven had been all week with Kelso. Both boys were MIA and Jackie was getting worried. However, she was also easily distracted these days, with her birthday coming up.

Seven weeks had given Jackie a definite bump. She was happy to finally see cushion on her tummy and kept showing it off as much as she could, sometimes stuffing a small pillow or something to make it look bigger. Donna would tease her about it, but Jackie didn't care.

School was the only place she didn't like. Her once girlfriends wouldn't speak to her, simply staring at her bump and whispering. Since Eric had unwillingly serenaded her at The Hub, rumors had flown around that Eric was Jackie's secret boyfriend and the actual father of the baby. Donna had socked any and all who dared make a comment about that in front of her.

Eric was happy with the attention he received after years of only being Guy that Loves Donna. Popularity would've gone to his head, if Donna hadn't kept his feet steady on the ground and threatened him with no second base for a month. He was also forced to sing her a song every Friday with Jackie. It was odd to everyone that the only thing that Jackie could sleep to was Eric's singing, though Hyde and Kelso did try after that Sunshine song, to get a wide awake Jackie that wanted to talk about her nails.

"Burkhart," The teacher said, jarring Jackie from her thoughts. Jackie looked up at him, curious. The teacher smiled tightly, "What is the answer to problem 15, Miss Burkhart?"

Jackie flipped her paper, a little red, "Um, A?" She asked, unsure of the answer. Mr. Gibbons nodded and turned to the board to explain the problem. Jackie sighed in relief and someone whispered something to her neighbor and they both snickered, looking at her.

Jackie frowned. She didn't like being laughed at. She was a Burkhart. Burkharts were supposed to be adored.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling that she could leave, Jackie gathered up all her books and headed for the door, where Michael was waiting, smiling at her. Jackie smiled back, happy to see Kelso. She only seemed to see him whenever the bell rang and he was going to walk her to the next class.

"You're better at walking me and carrying my books since this started," Jackie said, laughing, "You're even early!"

"Well," Kelso smiled, "I'm allowed to look at other girls now, so it's a win win situation,"

"Where did you learn that logic?" Jackie asked, chuckling

"If you go off something, sometimes you gotta do something else to not think about it," He explained, "I read a book,"

Jackie patted his arm. Michael had been smoking weed since he was thirteen, maybe fourteen. Hyde hadn't stopped, and Kelso figured it was easier to just stop altogether then risk the baby.

"Been a month?" She asked and he nodded, smiling sadly, "I'm sorry for not helping you more,"

"Hey," He grinned, "You can't drink beer, I don't think I'm the one who needs sympathy,"

"Ah, that's true," Jackie laughed, "Where's Steven?"

Michael's eyes grew a little bigger. That meant he knew a secret, "Jackie, Donna and Eric are going to drive you home. I have to do something with Hyde and you can't come,"

Jackie was confused, "I thought you weren't doing film?" She asked

"Something else," Kelso explained, "Either way, you can't be there,"

"Is it illegal?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips, "Michael?"

He shook his head

"Well, I need to go to the mall first," She said, sighing

"Why?" He asked, "You went yesterday with Donna for her spring clothes,"

"I don't know where she keeps finding all that flannel," Jackie sighed, "No, I told the boss that I would take my shift an hour earlier then usual. I need to punch in my card in five minutes,"

"You're still working as a cheese maiden?" He asked

"Yeah," Jackie nodded, "I need the extra cash,"

"Fine," Kelso sighed, "I'll drive you then I can catch up with Hyde,"

Alamanzo Chase

Jackie chuckled as she thought of it. Her dress was a little tight, but nothing painful. She had to send it to Kitty three times to stretch it out in the last two weeks.

Alamanzo was Laura's husband in Little House on The Prairie. Jackie had always thought that Laura sounded too poor for her taste. Alamanzo sounded rich though. It could be a cute baby name-Manny. What was she kidding? Alamanzo was a name that the bullies would beat him up for. Better then Eric but not quite there yet.

And Chase sounded like a bank. Jackie liked banks but she didn't know if she wanted her kid to be an accountant or something. They had such boring jobs and were at the highest risk for embezzlement.

She had several customers, most of them women. Jackie had managed to play the poor unwed mother card and racked up cheese sales. Her boss had given her a nice raise for it and only encouraged her to stuff her belly with a pillow.

Sometimes someone from school would come and try to make the proud girl uncomfortable. Jackie would easily burn them enough to make them look down on the floor in shame at school whenever she walked by.

"Jackie?" That was Adrian. Jackie hadn't seen him since the dreamlike fiasco that was his sister.

Aidan Lavi

It was like Adrian, only a little different. Lavi was pretty. Jackie grinned at the thought of a baby with that name. It seemed so perfect, only

He smiled sheepishly, "Are you okay? Yvette thought that you were a little shaken up,"

It just wasn't quite right. Besides Lavi sounded a little more like a sound then an actual name. Poor kid could probably get tortured with that middle name.

"I'm fine," She said, "Thank you," She added, not wanting to be around him. He just brought up these dreams.

"Baby's looking good," He added, "Yvette says that she likes the name you gave her, but she's going to go in her own direction,"

"That's good," Jackie smiled

"Plus they discovered it was a boy, so," He smiled and she laughed. Yvette was her own person and Jackie was happy.

"I don't think Farrah would be a good name on a boy," She agreed, laughing a little

"She's a little unhappy about it," Adrian explained, "Wanted Ben to be a girl too,"

"Well, send her my wishes," Jackie said, looking at her watch. Only five more minutes until Michael was supposed to show.

"I will," He said, his hands in his pockets, "Are you busy Sunday?" He asked

She nodded, "Birthday party for me," She explained, smiling, "You can come!" Jackie added, surprised at her last comment, "It's at Eric's house,"

"I remember," He smiled, "Thanks Jackie, and I won't run off like you, don't worry," He teased

Maybe she'd keep Aidan Lavi. It was 40/60 at this moment. Adrian was just so nice. He seemed to be the dream boy she always wanted.

"Hey, I have a baby that I can use as an excuse as much as I want," Jackie defended, smiling to show it was just a joke, "I'm going soon, so-" She waved to Steven, who looked out of place in that mall. Jackie smiled, laughing inwardly at his awkwardness.

"Bye Jackie," Adrian left and Jackie giggled, setting down her tray and punching in.

"Kelso got tied up," Steven told her, "So I'm here to take you and Baby home," He cocked his head at where Adrian had just stood, "What's the deal with Chachi?"

Jackie giggled, "He's just a friend," She wrinkled her nose a little, "Looks more like the Fonz though," She laughed at Hyde's look,

"How's the baby?" He asked, looking at her tummy, and frowning, "Looks a little bigger,"

"Oh, I just added a few pillows," Jackie explained, "Gets people to buy more cheese. I even got a raise!" She laughed, "And the boss told me that if I kept it up, he'd do a month of paid maternity leave!"

Hyde sighed, "Jackie, I don't like this. You working with a baby on the way and everything,"

"Well, I need as much money as I can get," Jackie sighed, "There's stuff I need to pay for,"

"Kelso and I can take care of that stuff," He said, walking her out to his El Camino

"What about you and your other stuff?" She asked

"Rent's cheap at the Forman's," He shrugged, "I can cut down on buying film and get Leo to give me a raise," He grinned, "Kelso's got his modeling job and his parents pay for most of his stuff anyway-"

"Do Kelso's parents even know?" Jackie asked

Hyde nodded, "Told him to dump me and marry you,"

"Is he?" She asked

Hyde smiled, "If there's two things you can say about Kelso, it's that he's loyal and he loves girls,"

Jackie laughed, "I'm glad," She told him honestly, and took Hyde's hand, leaning up next to him.

Hyde coughed, suddenly nervous. His body felt like it was on fire. Finally, after what felt like forever, but was simple minutes, he placed an arm around Jackie's shoulder. She made a little noise and Hyde kept quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment. His mouth always screwed up these moments for him.

-------

There!

Please review and drop a few names too!


	7. Ethan William

Feels like forever since I've gotten a chance to update this baby.

Nothing much to comment on, I guess. Well other then asked viewers to please R&R.

The Name Game

Chapter 5

Ethan William

Jackie sighed. Her bra had broken in the front. This meant that she was up another size or two. There was a point where she saw enough drool over her cleavage for life. Tomorrow would be eight weeks since Baby had shown up.

Thankfully, she had thought ahead and bought bras in bigger sizes and letters then she thought she'd never fill out. And the bra was a lacy pink number, so that made her happy. She looked into the mirror and sighed. Her glow was there, along with fear in her eyes.

She saw fear in Michael's eyes too. Fear and happiness whenever his eyes landed on her bump. Steven's were harder to tell, because his rose colored glasses seemed to be glued to his head whenever she was around.

Ethan-that was a name for a skateboarder. Jackie thought that skateboarders were sweaty, prepubescent, stringy haired apes. William was pretty, but the nicknames that came to mind-Willy in particular didn't excite her.

Today was Birthday Day. Jackie would be sixteen years old.

Seventeen and pregnant. She mused, smiling sadly.

"You better be good today," She admonished her tummy, smiling, "Today's Mommy's birthday!"

All that happened was her tummy rumbling.

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry too," She admitted, "Cake does sound pretty good,"

Jason Ali

Jay. Jackie twisted a smile. Jackie and Jay went well together.

Red walked over to her and sighed, eying the streamers and confetti that was their living room. Baby things and shiny presents seemed to be everywhere, with Jackie's five closest friends, Kitty, Bob, and Midge in the background. Kitty had wanted to invite more people for Jackie's party, but Jackie wasn't in the mood to be around her fake friends that whispered about how fat she was getting.

Red would probably kneel over if he knew she was considering Ali as a middle name. Jackie chuckled at the thought.

Pregnancy gave you super smell, super hearing, super sight, and super awareness. She felt like Superman and the baby seemed to be her kryptonite in an odd way. Adrian had showed up as well, with his sister.

"I'm thinking of Donald Shaun," Yvette told Jackie excitedly

Donald Shaun.

"After Donny Osmond?" Jackie laughed. Not that Jason Ali was any better. Red would probably cringe.

"And Shaun Cassidy," She added, "I have a thing for Cassidy men,"

"Don't we all?" Jackie joked, smiling. She looked at Steven who shook his head.

"We aren't naming him or her Donny Shaun," He said crossly, "I don't want the kid getting mocked on his first day of school,"

"Oh!" Yvette touched her tummy and laughed, "He kicked again. He likes to do that whenever I'm not trying to mentally make him kick again,"

Jackie placed her hand on Yvette's bulging tummy and smiled, feeling a gentle kick.

"It feels way better in here," She told Jackie, laughing, "Like magic, if he isn't pressing down on your bladder," She sighed, "I have to go to the bathroom every half hour now,"

"Oh," Jackie looked nervous

"And oh, the forth month was hell," She sighed, "Sixth seems better, so far, despite that I can't see my toes or bend down to pick up a fork,"

Jackie nodded

"I mean, I was crazy hormonal. I was one step short of chaining my husband to bed and wearing a revealing negligee at work," She shuddered, "With Ben, I started looking at other women's breasts. That's how I knew he was a boy," She explained, smiling

"God," Jackie glanced at Adrian who was chatting about something with Donna. Steven appeared just as uncomfortable as she.

"Ooh," Yvette groaned, "I'm sorry Jackie, I can't stay, but invite me to the shower!" She smiled and went to get Adrian and leave,"

"They better have gotten me a good present," Jackie grumbled, turning to Steven, "I'm scared,"

He nodded, "I wouldn't mind the forth month, but the rest sounds like hell,"

Jackie laughed and slapped him lightly, "I'm two months short of that. Which reminds me, I have an appointment with Dr. Sharp. Donna said she wanted to come with me, so I don't need a ride,"

He nodded, "I could use that time,"

"Jackie?" Kitty came up to them, "Let's open presents!" She seemed to be jumping all over the place.

Jackie laughed and sat down, Steven and Michael on either side of her, like bodyguards. The first thing was from Adrian and Yvette.

Jackie yelped and threw it on the floor, as if it was a rat.

"What the hell is that?" She asked, creeped out.

Kitty picked it up and set it on the table, "A breast pumper, silly! It pumps milk for the baby,"

"Kitty, get that thing out of this house!" Red yelled, appearing just as scared as Jackie

"What do I need that for?" Jackie asked, alarmed, "My boobs are fine!"

"They're _bigger_," Kelso said, grinning as he took in her cleavage. Annoyed, Jackie saw that Steven, Eric, and Fez were doing the same thing, nodding as if they were robots.

"Honey, the milk is for the baby," Kitty explained, "See-"

"Kitty!" Red held up his hand, "There's going to be none of that in this house. Now Jackie, throw that away and open the next gift,"

Jackie nodded, holding it with two of her fingers. She dropped it into Michael's lap and he gave it to Fez, who grinned mysteriously and walked away from the festivities.

"Oh Donna!" Jackie squealed, seeing a cute cowboy outfit, "Michael, Steven, don't you love this?" She asked. Kelso nodded excitedly while Hyde sighed.

"There's another one," Donna added, "If it's a girl,"

Jackie gasped and held up the pink princess outfit, "Oh Steven! Michael! God, I think this is the first time I've wanted a girl!" She hugged the dress to herself.

"You know, Kitty got something like that at her shower," Red said, pausing to glance at Eric, "With Eric."

"It's pretty," Michael admitted, "But the cowboy one has a _gun_ holster!"

"Okay, okay," Kitty laughed

"Oh, even though it just says Donna on the card," Eric smiled, "It's really from both of us,"

"Fine," Jackie nodded, "Just as well, since Steven, Michael and I were all going to buy you the same thing, you cheapo,"

"Here, here," Kitty said, holding out three sweaters. One was pink and said "MOMMY" on it. The other two were blue and said "DADDY" on the fronts.

"Oh my god!" Jackie squealed and pulled on the sweater. She glared at Steven and Michael to do the same, which they did with halfhearted enthusiasm. Steven scowled at the sweater while Michael just grinned lazily.

"Here," Red pulled out the white bassinet he had been painting. There was a big red bow at the front and it appeared to be detailed out, in a floral, yet not girly pattern. The headboard had B K H sketched out in flowy letters

"Guy I know did the detailing," Red said gruffly, scratching his ear.

"It's perfect," Jackie told him, grinning. She felt a crying jag come on. Bob and Kitty were both already crying at Red's gift.

"Who's B.K.H?" Kelso asked

"A couple of dumbasses," Red told him, as Steven had to comfort Jackie, who was sobbing at Red's heartfelt gift.

"That's our last names, you moron," Hyde explained to Kelso, sighing, "You know, the baby's going to have our last names?"

"Oh," Kelso nodded in understanding.

Fez had given Jackie a half eaten candy bar. Jackie was happy that he had managed to save half of it for her. That was hard for Fez to do.

Bob had given her a set of pretty-clips and other hair accessories.

"Cause, you know, your hair won't get fat," Bob explained, blunt as usual.

"Thank you," Jackie smiled, eying the butterfly clip. It was glittery and white, just like she liked them.

"Now that leaves Steven and Michael," She looked at the two boys, smiling.

"Here," Steven said, handing her a blindfold.

Jackie raised her eyebrow, "Steven, that better not be all I'm getting. It's almost as bad as what Eric gave me,"

"Hey, I chipped in with Donna," He argued

She nodded, "Fine. What was the name of the baby store where Donna bought the clothes?"

"Fine, I take credit for other people's presents," Eric admitted

Jackie smiled triumphantly and turned back to Steven, who sighed and put the blindfold on her.

"Steven," She said, a little alarmed, "Why am I wearing this?"

"Because Kelso and I have a surprise for you. Only you have to wear that," He explained, gently holding her up.

Spencer Treat

Spencer Tracy and Audrey Hepburn were another one of Jackie's favorite couples. As for Treat, it sounded like a nice middle name. Spence, she could call him for short. Spenner, something like that.

No. It wasn't flexible enough. Plus Treat? What was he, a chocolate truffle? Ooh, truffles.

"We're taking it off now," Kelso announced, after what felt like hours but was really fifteen minutes, to Jackie. Someone took the blindfold off and Jackie looked around, seeing an apartment with a corner kitchen, complete with a bar type counter separating it from the living room which divided into two bedrooms. The bathroom was tucked next to the kitchen and it was a cheap apartment, by any standards.

Jackie gasped, "Oh my goodness," She laughed nervously, "Is this?" She looked at Steven with his secret smile/smirk on and Kelso who had on the silliest doofus smile ever.

"Hyde and I got it worked out that you can have the bigger room-" Michael pointed to the room on the left, "And Baby can have that room," He pointed to the other room,

"But what about you and Steven?" She asked

"Well, Hyde's gonna keep living with the Formans, who agreed to cut the rent down in half with Eric moving out-"

"What?" Eric asked

"You're going to college, dumbass!" Red reminded him

"But I thought that I was always welcome at home," Eric said, looking genuinely scared

"Of course you are!" Kitty soothed, "Are you having second thoughts?" She smiled at the thought of Eric staying as Red glowered.

"Kitty, the boy leaves," Red said, "Now, continue,"

"Anyway, I still have a place to sleep with my folks, you know, when all my brothers aren't around and kick me out of my bed," Kelso struggled to remember the original topic, "And uh, there's going to be a cot in Baby's room and one of us'll stay here for different nights until we need to work out a different system,"

"Found a couch at a flea market," Hyde told her softly, "Should be good for the living room. Folds out and everything,"

"A couch with fleas in it?" Fez looked a little scared, "And it folds out the fleas? You mean like cards? There are flea cards?!?"

Jackie smiled. Good old Fez always cracking unknown jokes with his grasp of English.

"I love it," She said, laughing, looking around her apartment and spinning.

Heathcliff Lawrence.

Donna's favorite book was Wuthering Heights. She had told Jackie the story, and her best friend had thought the book nothing but depressing, though romantic. Heathcliff was one of the stranger names Jackie had fallen upon and stuck into her head for further analysis.

Lawrence reminded her of a lawyer. They were so boring and stuffy. Plus, Jackie didn't like the 'Cliff' part of Heathcliff. It was just so...outdoorsy.

She was in her brand new living room. At her insistence, she was now paying for a third of the apartment, which was pretty cheap now. It didn't stop her from taking almost everything in her house and selling it off for things in her new house. The worn out sofa was being put to good use, along with the two armchairs that Donna and she had found in the mall, (for half off-but Jackie pretended in her mind that the sticker didn't exist)

Baby was now two and a half months along. Ten weeks was another way of putting it. All Jackie could think was that she still had another thirty weeks to deal with this creature inside her. At least the first trimester was almost over, which meant no more puking.

The upshot of having Kelso or Hyde sleeping right next door, though a thin wall was whenever Jackie needed to get up to puke, they were there to hold her hair up and yawn, thinking about how bright it was and what a bad hangover they had.

Baby's room was being painted green, because Hyde had said that blue was the Government's way of labeling genders. It was a pretty pale green though, not that Jackie was allowed to go in yet. Red was convinced that the paint fumes would be harmful for the baby and told her not to go in for a full week. The suspension was killing Jackie, but helpful Kelso had taken pictures of the walls for her.

Jackie hadn't even minded seeing his naked ass, in between shots of a pale green wall. Menopausal Kitty had been constantly sobbing around Jackie these days, talking about how much she missed pregnancy. At least Kitty seemed happy with Eric and Donna again.

Michael was off on a lunch date with another girl. Steven was next to her, watching The Price Is Right. Jackie was reading a pregnancy book, trying not to flinch at every other sentence. Donna was playing tonsil hockey with Eric in one of their chairs- a little something glowing from her hand.

Eric had finally (In Jackie's opinion) proposed to the red haired girl from next door. She was glowing almost as much as Jackie and couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"Steven, I think Baby's going to make me throw up again if they don't stop," Jackie said to Hyde, not looking up from her book, or wanting to.

Hyde nodded, walked over, and frogged Eric.

"Hey!" The skinny boy said, scowling

"Jackie's getting sick at the sight of you two making out," Hyde said, "Get out before I kick your ass twice,"

"Twice?" Eric asked

"I don't kick girl's asses, so you're taking Donna's like a man-" Hyde hesitated, "Well, like a little girl, actually, but that's only if you don't leave in five seconds,"

"Geez," Eric sighed and walked away with Donna.

They left the apartment and Hyde sat back down. A few moments passed, before Jackie looked up, almost smiling, almost frowning.

"Think they're still outside leaning against our door?"

Hyde looked at her, "Five bucks he's against the door?" He asked

She nodded, grinning and shook on it with him.

Hyde walked over and opened the door. Eric fell through, with Donna toppled over him.

"God Eric," Jackie sighed, "The girl's supposed to be against the door! Have some dignity,"

"Donna's the boss in our relationship," Eric reminded her, looking lovesick. It disgusted them.

Donna laughed and dragged him away to somewhere more private.

Hyde walked back, and held out a hand. Jackie groaned and handed him the fiver.

"I didn't think Donna was that manly," She grumbled.

"Eric's just more girly then everyone thinks," Hyde explained, "Fact of life. Like that Fez has needs,"

"Don't say Fez and needs in the same sentence," Jackie said, "It's creepy enough when he says stuff like that,"

"You thirsty?" He asked, "I picked up some of Mrs. Forman's lemonade on the way home,"

"Thanks," Jackie said, smiling. She set down her book, seeing that Charlie's Angels was on.

"Welcome," Hyde walked over to the kitchen, which Jackie and Kitty stocked up brimming full of food. As if Kitty didn't force leftovers on them every night they came for dinner.

Charlie Raymond

Jackie smiled. Charlie was a nice name. Certainly a cute baby name, a boyish name, a jock popular teenager's name, and the name of a cute yet insensitive bachelor. Charlie wasn't a married guy's name. If a girl landed a guy named Charlie, it wouldn't be long before he changed his name into something else, like Charles. Jackie didn't like Charles right now though. Too stuffy.

Raymond was harder to write off. It was like Dean and all the other perfect middle names she stumbled upon. Dean had been closer to the spark then Raymond though. Dean wasn't right either though, Jackie was sure about that.

"What's your favorite song?" Jackie asked Steven, sipping some of her lemony-good drink.

"Why?" He asked

"We should start learning stuff about each other," Jackie explained, "I already know Michael like a book, after years of dating, but you're still a mystery to me,"

He nodded, "I don't have favorites, but my favorite band is Led Zeppelin. Yours?" He glanced at her.

"Tie between Captain 'n Tennille and ABBA," She told him.

"That's why I'm not letting you listen to that cr-"

"Steven," She warned him. Jackie was worried that Baby could hear swearwords along with all the other stuff.

"Sorry," He said, smiling slightly, "That is why your tummy is only listening to good quality music,"

"I don't know if I hold Aerosmith in the same honor as you do, but I'd like to at least listen one disco song,"

"Sorry babe," He said, smiling, "You like Aerosmith? Cause I can probably grab a few albums from Forman's."

"And that Stevie Wonder one," Jackie added,

"No," Hyde smiled, "Stevie's great, but Baby's not listening to Signed, Sealed, and Delivered ever,"

"I like Peter Frampton's version better anyway," She grumbled

"How about the Beatles?" Steven suggested, "They're a little old fashioned, but I'll let you listen to 'em,"

Jackie smiled, "I used to love Can't Buy Me Love,"

Steven chuckled, "I'd be surprised if you didn't"

"My dad would listen to them every night on the radio when I was little," She said thoughtfully, "That was before he started traveling and my mom made trips to Mexico,"

"My mom was always making trips and Dad wasn't around much," Steven said, making no move to go anywhere else.

"He'd eat dinner and then go into his study," Jackie chuckled, "I'd escape from my nanny and sneak into the study. He'd have the radio on and be humming along to the songs. Most of them were The Beatles," She laughed, "At my wedding, I knew that our father-daughter dance had to be Octopus Garden. Daddy would dance with me whenever that song came up,"

"You have your wedding that detailed?" Steven asked

"I used to," Jackie admitted, "The old plan was to look hot, attract a cute rich guy to support me for the rest of my life, have three kids, look like a hot mom, and be happy," She shrugged, "Baby kinda threw these plans away,"

"I like not having plans better," Hyde told her, "Leaves more room for surprises like babies and stuff,"

She nodded, and looked at him, "Why do you wear sunglasses?" She asked him, though she probably already knew the answer. It was a mental wall for Steven.

"Girls think I look hot and mysterious," Steven smirked, "Can't see anything wrong with that logic,"

"I like your eyes too," Jackie told him, "Or at least what I remember of them,"

Steven sighed, "I have to take them off, don't I?"

She laughed and leaned over, removing his sunglasses for him. They were inches away and Hyde felt insanely uncomfortable, incredibly turned on, and a million other emotions that usually run through a teenage boy's during a heat filled moment such as this one.

Hunter Maxwell

"Guys!" Kelso shot through the door, as was Kelso custom. Jackie and Hyde drew apart slowly, not quite shaken off yet. Steven put his glasses back on before looking at Kelso. Jackie just wrinkled her nose.

She didn't know about Hunter for a name, but somebody was certainly getting hunted down tonight. Either by her or Steven. It depended on who wanted have to deal with cleaning up the remains of one Michael Kelso.

"I'm going into my room and I don't want Michael near me til that cologne leaves the building,"

"It's that bad?" He asked, smelling himself.

"Don't ask me," Hyde sighed, "I don't wear cologne," He glanced at Kelso, "What's up, man?"

"I got a hot date and I'm nervous," Kelso explained, "Do I look good?"

"Isn't it your night to sleep here?" Hyde asked

"No," Kelso shook his head, "I pulled a double shift hanging out with Jackie on Monday when we had no school and you decided to work,"

"Oh yeah," Hyde sighed, "I can watch her tonight and sleep at the store due to my lack of sleep here. Not a big deal for me, man,"

"Thanks," Kelso clapped his shoulder, not catching the sarcasm, grinning, "This girl and I are supposed to go to the drive in and she's like _Donna_-hot,"

Hyde nodded, knowing what Kelso meant. Hell, guys did anything for the other if it meant one of them was going to get laid. It was a rule in the unwritten male code.

-------

Drop a name or two! I'll try to post by Sunday, but it really depends on whether I have the time or not.


	8. Potsie Fonzie

I apologize for the lateness of it all! To put it in a nutshell, sick, homework, parent-teacher conference about why I can't write English papers better, and a crisis that I think usually befalls every sophomore as they realize that there's only two more years of school left.

Anyway, I didn't have the time to put in any reviewer donated names, though I did love Zeke Hawthorne and others like it. Or maybe I did. I can't remember. God, I need a beta.

Whatever. Ignore all ramblings up there and be assured that the next post will be up by no later then Thursday, I swear on my mother's nonexistent grave!

The Name Game

Chapter 6

Potsie Fonzie.

Jackie stifled a giggle. No way was she naming her kid after two lame TV characters. The only reason she even watched Happy Days was because of Joanie and Chachi-these two ranked up there with Belle and The Beast when it came to fairy tales. And she didn't even like Potsie. At least Fonzie had a badass quality to him-like Steven.

Speaking of Steven, he was lying on the couch, snoring. Jackie giggled at him and how cute he looked. Kelso was off "scoring" with some girl. It was nine fifteen and everyone was settling in for the night. She could recall a time when that meant going to a party, getting drunk and waking up with a hangover and Slut next to him for Steven. It was nice how much he was sacrificing for her.

Joseph Austin.

That name had potential. Joey was a good baby name along with a nickname for the rest of his life. She didn't think Joey really screamed 'happily married' though. It was too much like Charlie. Austin was a good middle name, if not a little too nerdy.

Jackie smiled at Steven's sleeping form. She picked up a blanket that Kitty had sewn for her and draped it over Steven. Hesitating, she took off his sunglasses and set them on the table. Glancing at his shut eyes and Zen-ness, she smiled again and dropped a kiss on his forehead and walked away. It was so hard to not smile around Steven, in her opinion.

Sleeping Hyde's mouth curved into a tiny smile. Or perhaps it was just his dream where Eric was wearing a girly dress and speaking in a falsetto voice about how much he loved his mommy before getting smashed by an anvil.

Jackie closed her door and looked around her room. The walls were a light purple color, with a leafy trim on the tops and bottoms of her paint job. Red had been responsible for the detail, calling the "dumbasses" who did the last detailing job dumbasses. He had also fixed the accent and trim in Baby's room. Jackie was looking forward to seeing his handiwork, despite his protestations that it wasn't anything special.

She fell into her bed, taking in the scent of cheap potpourri in the corner that seemed to almost clear the air. She had three pillows and only one stuffed animal-a teddy bear. Jackie smiled and picked up Henry Bear again, wondering if the baby would be as big as her teddy bear. Henry Bear had actually been with her since she was born and Jackie wanted something from her old, rich, lifestyle that didn't remind her of the bad things.

Besides, Baby could probably put Henry Bear to good use for a while. He had been with Jackie since she was born and it was nice to have something to pass down.

Jackie yawned and fell into bed, tired and happy. She felt truly happier these days, despite everything that had happened.

Scott Jordan

Jackie smiled. She knew that she tried Scott as a middle name along the line somewhere, but her first crush had been on Chachi's Scott Baio. Scotty, that was a decent name...for a yappy, high pitched Yorkie. As for Jordan, it was close to her favorite brand of jeans-Jordache. She couldn't fit into her Jordaches right now though, so Jackie didn't like Jordan either.

Twelve weeks along, she was back at Dr. Sharp's. Kelso couldn't make it, on account of his modeling gig running late. Jackie no longer cared if he paraded around in his underwear. Kelso wasn't her boyfriend, just the possible father of her baby.

"God, we're a bunch of hillbillies," Hyde told her in deep thought.

Jackie laughed and agreed with him. She was happy that when she woke up in the morning, nothing was coming up. The toilet didn't have to be cleaned anymore after morning and afternoon sicknesses. There was something pleasing about not having your puke controlled by your baby anymore.

She had also felt like she was going through multiple personalities. She was short, bitchy, weepy, or insanely happy and it drove everyone crazy and on tip-toes around the pregnant woman.

Hyde was accompanying her to the gynecologist's, and he was almost afraid to say a word as well.

"Do you have kids?" Jackie asked Dr. Sharp

She smiled, "One gorgeous girl and three adorable boys," She pulled a photo out, for Jackie to see, "Chrissy, Gregg, Quinn, and Isaak. Fifteen, thirteen, ten, and eight,"

"Oh my god," Jackie smiled, "They're so cute!" She thought she was about to cry.

"I know," Dr. Sharp chuckled, "Chrissy, Quinn, and Isaak were actually adopted, so I've only gone through labor with Gregg,"

"Is it painful?" She asked

"Labor is different for every woman," Dr. Sharp said, smiling kindly, "I want you and both fathers to start taking a few classes, what with your age,"

Hyde nodded, "We've seen a few classes at school,"

"Oh," Jackie smiled, "Is the throwing up thing going to come back? Because it feels like a miracle that I haven't puked yet,"

"It feels like a miracle I haven't either," Hyde added, smiling. Jackie slapped him lightly, smiling. Burns made her feel better, regardless who was the burner and burnee. Steven knew this better then anyone else.

"Only if you feel nauseated," She warned, "Like with certain smells and food,"

"I already feel nauseated around certain smells," Jackie said, throwing a glance to Steven. He smirked.

"That's my boy in there,"

Dr. Sharp didn't understand how some couples complimented each other. Jackie and Steven were hardly the first.

Edward Neil

Eddie. That was a cute nickname, but Jackie thought that Ed was a stupid nickname. She didn't want any chance of having her kid have a name with only two letters. In her opinion-the longer the better. After all, her name was Jacqueline.

Neil wasn't quiet right. It was a nice snobby name, but Jackie didn't want her kid to be raised like she was, in such a spoiled environment. It was hard to remember to have humility and think of everyone as equals, sometimes. She was confident that the baby would have an easier time of it, with Steven and Michael around.

"Jackie," Kitty walked into the kitchen, where Jackie was chatting easily with Donna, about her boyfriend: Casey. She and Eric had broken up, angry at the other about something Donna wasn't divulging to Jackie.

Jackie looked up, grinning.

"Your father just called," She explained,

Jackie jumped a little, "What'd he say?" She asked nervously. It had been three months since her father had left.

"Well," She hesitated, "I may have accidentally told him that you're pregnant,"

"No!" Jackie gasped, "Kitty!" She moaned

"Well, I assumed that you would tell your father something like this!" Kitty said, "He's coming here for dinner and he wants Michael and Steven there as well,"

"How mad is he?" Jackie asked

"He didn't seem mad at all!" Kitty looked surprised, "He didn't even raise his voice or threaten to put his foot up something!"

"Oh, god it's worse then I thought!" Jackie moaned, "Donna-"

"I can't help you," Donna said, grinning, "And I can't stop smiling!" She laughed, as if on dope or something, "I have a date with Casey!"

"Well, I don't want Eric and Fez hanging around," Jackie said standing up, "I need to find suits for Steven and Michael,"

"I need to start cooking," Kitty threw her hands up, walking behind her little counter and banging pots and pans.

Orville Marten

No. Good lord no. Jackie shuddered. Some names should be banished and Orville was one of them. Marten, that was pretty, but not special enough for middle name status.

She had successfully gotten Michael in his full suit, while Steven refused to wear his tie and jacket, not to mention losing the glasses.

"Come on, Steven!" Jackie moaned, stomping her foot. Michael sat on the couch, watching their exchange.

"No," He said stonily, "Why should I wear a tie to a dinner with the Formans?"

She had chosen not to tell them that her father was coming as well. Better they show up and not be able to escape.

"Because I want a nice dinner party before I'm too fat to fit in this dress!" She said, showing off the dress she had found in the mall, in a fit of vanity and needing to feel better. It was the most expensive thing she had bought and probably would treasure until her father let loose of his checkbook.

"I'll wear the jacket, but no tie," Hyde contested

"No!" Jackie stomped her foot again and started to cry, frusturated.

"Fine!" Steven put the tie on, and pulled down his glasses, slamming them down on the nightstand so hard, that they broke, "It's broken now! You happy, woman?" He asked, annoyed.

Jackie smiled and kissed him on the cheek, beaming, "I'll buy you a new pair, you baby," She walked out, grinning.

Steven smiled, even though she was thirteen weeks along, was even bigger in certain places then he thought possible for such a tiny woman, broke his sunglasses, and made him wear a suit to some dinner with the Formans, whom he saw everyday. His only relief was that Eric wasn't going to be there. He would be off spying on Donna with Casey-again. He smiled, because despite it all, she still smelled like coconuts and it drove him crazy.

"Boys," Kitty yelled, "Hurry up, before dinner gets cold!" She tittered and then the doorbell rang.

Jackie's eyes turned wide. She let it ring for a few seconds. When Kelso came up, followed by Hyde, he made for the door.

"Wait!" Jackie yelled.

The door rang again and Michael jumped.

"Jackie, I can't not open a door!" He whined, turning to Red, "Is it the paperboy again?"

Red rolled his eyes, "Dumbass,"

"I will open it," Jackie said quickly, "You and Steven sit down with Mr. and Mrs. Forman," She pushed them toward the dining table, where Kitty was already placing food on people's plates.

Jackie took a deep breath and opened the door. Her father, in all his polished glory, looked at her, bristling. He wasn't frowning, but he wasn't smiling either. Jackie had never been so on edge.

"Hi Daddy!" She said in her most girly voice, hoping to have some sort of effect on him. Steven looked up at that, and attempted to stand up. He would've left, if it hadn't been for Mrs. Forman's look of fear that he didn't like her food. Damn menopause.

Michael hadn't caught on, sniffing all the food like an idiot.

"Michael, you've met my dad," Jackie said, seating her father at the head of the table, where Kitty usually sat, "And Daddy, this is Steven Hyde,"

He nodded once at each of them. Jackie sat next to Steven and her hands were shaking so hard, that Hyde thought she was going into an attack. Cursing his softy side, he took her hand and held it, trying to comfort her somehow.

"Ah, hello Jack!" Kitty greeted, almost dragging Red into the dining room. Red seemed to perk up, seeing that Jack was there with an even grimmer expression on his face. After all misery loves company.

Kitty looked confused for a moment, seeing Jack sitting where she usually sat. Tittering, she sat next to Kelso instead and started scooping out food for herself and Kelso.

"Oh," Jackie made a face after fifteen minutes had passed and no one had said a word after Jack and Red talked about the latest president-Carter. Then someone (Kitty) made a comment about little Amy Carter and how cute she must've been as a baby.

No one dared talked after that was spoken. Everyone was looking at their plate and Jackie's bump. Jackie coughed before smiling fakely.

"No offense, Mrs. Forman, but the smell of the turkey is really overpowering,"

"I'll put it in the kitchen," Kitty said

"I'll help!" Red added. Who knew he had a limit to how much misery could be in a household?

Now, it was just Jackie, Steven, Michael, and Jack.

"So," Jack sighed, "Which of you is the father?"

"Um Daddy," Jackie laughed, "See, Michael and I were separated-" She started, trying to smooth things over.

"N-" Kelso was about to correct her.

"Hush boy!" Jack yelled, "Go on, sweetheart,"

"And we had done it that day for the first time ever, Daddy, I swear," She said, and Steven nearly choked on his bread. Jackie wasn't a whorey Laurie, but she wasn't a virgin either.

"Then later, I saw him kissing another girl," Jackie sighed, "I got a little angry and drove to a party-which I've never done before," She was patting her father's hand as she said this, "Anyway, I got very drunk because this man slipped me the date rape drug,"

"That him?" Jack pointed to Steven, angry

"No Daddy!" Jackie protested, "Steven _rescued_ me! But he had been drunk and I was half naked from the roofie, and we had relations. It was my second time, I promise I haven't had sex before that,"

"So," Jack frowned, "Who's the father?"

"One of them," Jackie said offhandedly as if describing a television show she saw the other day, "But we wore condoms and Mom made me go on birth control when she saw me kissing Ryan Young for the first time. I only used the pills in case I was raped, like I almost was the night Steven rescued me!"

Hyde would admit that they were both drunker then hell. He would admit that neither of them really remembered the night before. He would admit to the condom-since he had found a few in the wastecan. He knew Jackie hadn't been slipped any roofies, but had come to him, drunk, looking for solace and revenge. Hyde just wanted to get back at Kelso for being an idiot.

However, he didn't want Jackie's father to be angry. Jackie's main income came through him.

Jack sighed, "Well, since you don't know the father anyway, I'm having you marry one of my business associate's son,"

"What?" She asked, "Daddy, no,"

"Jackie, I don't want you unmarried with a baby!" He said crossly, "Now, there's only a month before you really start fattening up, but since you're a Burkhart, it'll be two months. So you have two months to plan the wedding!"

"Daddy, I'm seventeen," She said, annoyed, "I'm almost eighteen!"

"You turned seventeen a few weeks ago!" He yelled, "Now, Sam is a very nice man and his son is a senior, almost out of school, early acceptance to Yale, and willing to marry you, despite your knocked up state!"

"Daddy," She said, warningly

"I found out a long time ago," He added,

"What?" Jackie asked, uncrossing her arms, "And you couldn't call and talk to me then?"

"One of the maids found a pregnancy test in the trash," He explained, "I had to bribe the lady doctor into telling me how far you were. Then I had to have you meet Sam's son,"

"Who?" Jackie asked

"Adrian Parke," He said, "I had the fellow invite you to his sister's party," Jack looked confused, "I thought things were going well when he told me that you invited him to your birthday party,"

"Oh god," Jackie sighed, "Daddy, I don't feel that way about Adrian,"

"That guy does it so much that he makes me look like Fez," Kelso said, smiling thoughtfully, "It's cause he's rich and that hair of his,"

"What way?" Jack asked, ignoring Kelso. Steven had yet to say anything yet.

"Like I love him," She explained softly

"Honey, I married Pamela because she made me look good," He said, "Not because of this love crap. It's just a fairy tale that nannies tell little girls,"

"Daddy, what about the way that Prince Rainer loves Grace Kelly?"She pointed out, "Or Audrey Hepburn and Spencer Tracy?"

"Just a bunch of Hollywood fluff," He said, annoyed, "How about your friend-Donna's parents? They got divorced!"

"Bob may be weird," Jackie said, not understanding why she was standing up for Bob of all people, "But he really did love Midge!"

"Sweetie," Her father smiled, "I'm going to go now. You are getting married, or I will disown you and write you out of my inheritance,"

He walked away and Jackie took a deep breath, waiting until the door closed to crumble.

Emmett Harlan.

It didn't sound right, honestly, to Jackie. Harlan was too foreign and Emmett had always sounded too much like Emily.

She was sitting in math class, Adrian next to her. He had been writing little notes and she had ignored all of them. Once, she had managed to purposely get the teacher to catch Adrian passing one. Unfortunately, the math teacher was a horrendous gossip, and kept it to read later, she supposed.

Five minutes to the bell and Jackie noticed that Steven was leaning by the doorframe, looking as if he was trying to burn a hole through Adrian. She still needed to get him a pair of sunglasses, though his eyes had looked especially fierce today, and attracted a steady stream of girls as far as a foot away from him.

It was general knowledge that he was off limits since Jackie was carrying what could be his baby and Donna would punch anyone who dared go against what she threatened on the bathroom stall-Not that Jackie knew. She only went in the bathroom to freshen up her makeup-claiming that sitting on a public toilet would give her butt diseases. Donna could include Kelso in her threat, but it would take three of her to stop the outrage. Hyde was sensible enough-for sober girls.

There were moments though, when Jackie wasn't around, that Donna had to stand next to Hyde and glare at some ditzy blond making a fool of herself while Hyde stared unabashedly at her cleavage. Eric would be doing the same thing, so Donna couldn't berate herself. She didn't know why she was pushing for Jackie to be with Hyde instead of Kelso. With Kelso it was creepy enough, but she knew that he would cheat on her again. At least with Steven, Donna knew that if his heart was in it, he wasn't going to cheat. Plus Jackie would still be a part of their life instead of Adrian's.

It had started when Jackie pointed out that her father probably wouldn't cut her off entirely if she married someone else before the baby was born. That had gotten Donna thinking. Then Donna's thoughts were shared with a mutually excited Kitty. The two of them were conspiring, along with their third girlfriend-Fez.

Thanks to Fez's big mouth, Red, Bob, Eric, and Kelso now all knew and wouldn't say a word. Donna had managed to successfully bribe Fez with one of her sexier panties (That she saved for Eric-now Casey nights) and one of her mom's discarded bras to get him not to tell Hyde or Jackie. Now, he was too busy with his 'needs'. It didn't help though, that he and Kelso would break out in giggles whenever Jackie and Hyde were within four feet of the other.

Vincent Bobby

Jackie groaned a little. Bob Pinciotti wasn't the type of role model she wanted her kid to have. Vincent though...She shook her head. Vincent was the name of a big headed ass who thought he was the best at everything. She didn't want her kid to be as pretentious as a Vince.

She was watching a movie-Jaws. Jackie had never seen it before, and caught a showing of it on TV. Remembering that Donna had mentioned something about how great it was, she started to watch it, eating some popcorn. She was alone, because Steven was at the store shopping (he was the only one that could grocery shop a good diet for the baby out of the three of them-All Jackie and Kelso got was candy) and Michael needed a lay.

Usually, she would've called Donna over and had a girlie session with Fez. Donna was busy with Casey and Fez was with Eric, spying on Casey. That left Jackie alone. Jackie sighed. She hadn't been alone since she moved into the apartment. Not even at night, because she was encouraged by Hyde's gentle snoring as he either slept on the cot in the baby room or on the couch when Kelso had the cot now. It was nice how protective he was over Baby now.

Stupid Eric had screwed it up and Donna was with handsome Casey again. Jackie hoped the faired haired girl wasn't hurting too much from the idiocy of her high school sweetheart. Jackie was confident though, that Casey would be good for a distraction, but she'd see Donna with Eric ten years from now, still the soppy lovers that they were now.

"I'm home!" Jackie jumped and threw the popcorn bowl onto the floor, already scared enough by the movie. Why had she even watched it in the first place? Oh, because Donna had said it was really good.

Steven walked over, hearing a scream and a thump. His sunglasses were hanging on his shirt and Jackie could see that he looked alarmed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling her up to an upright position. You're only fifteen weeks along!"

"The shark," Jackie said, shaking. She hadn't missed the look on Steven's face when he thought something was wrong with the baby. Steven glanced at the screen and frowned.

"Are you watching Jaws?" He asked, "You know you aren't supposed to do stuff that might scare you too much!"

"Donna told me that it was a _good_ movie," She said in her defense, "I didn't know it was a _scary_ movie,"

Steven chuckled and put her back on the kitchen, not even showing the slightest bit of strain on his back, despite her added baby weight. Jackie smiled and her big softy of a soon to be daddy, took the remote and changed the channel. Finding a rerun of some soap that he knew she liked, Hyde left to unpack the rest of the groceries. Not before putting a blanket over Jackie, picking up the popcorn bowl and handing her dinner-fried chicken, peas, and baked potatoes, courtesy of Kitty Forman.

Jackie shuddered again, as she tried to focus on her soap. Enrique was back and Karly wasn't sure if she should leave her moronic husband and be with him. Her husband's brother, Dean was about to be murdered by his lover's mob father-Lewis if Darleen didn't confess to loving Dean-though he was thirty years to her eighteen. Darleen's best friend, Flora had just given birth to Joey, and she didn't know if Joey's father-Calvin was going to stay with her or leave her for the slut of the week that kept showing up and stirring up trouble-Bianca. What Calvin didn't know was that Bianca was actually in love with Justin-Karly's husband, but he was too wrapped up in Karly and their triplets to even spare a glance at her.

Maybe Jackie was a little too wrapped up with this soap. How could she not be? It was so addicting. Plus it made the whole two fathers thing look more normal.

-----

Please review and drop a name or two! Female names are welcomed as well, I guess, but they won't be written into the story.


	9. Landon Cole

Here is the next post

Thank you all for the reviews. I know I haven't been the absolute best at posting, but that's going to change now. After all, there's only four more chapters and I adore chapter nine. You'll plotz when you read it.

You'll probably plotz over this one was well. Major JH going on and a bit of a surprise at the end.

Please send in baby names. I love them all and though I won't be able to use them in chapter nine, I am currently doing ten and fresh out of inspiration after eight chapters.

THE NAME GAME  
CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer: Look at Prologue

Landon Cole.

Sounded like a man's name. Land, she liked for a popular teenager's name. Lando, Landie, and Land-Land made good baby names. Landon was a nice gentlemanly husband name. One who had two kids and a loving wife. Jackie hesitated. A boring job though, like Wall Street, and though he was popular, he wouldn't be a daredevil. Though Kitty probably didn't want a daredevil, that quality was important to Jackie and she wanted her kid to have a cool job and fun life.

God, names were hard.

Adrian was still passing her notes, though it had been two weeks since the incident with her father. Jackie hadn't even looked at a bridal magazine. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she knew that having Adrian Parke would ruin her chances of ever finding actual love.

"Jackie, I want to set you up," Donna said early that day. She was bursting with glee, "I think you could find your Prince Rainer,"

"Perfect guy huh?" Jackie sighed, curiosity getting the better of her, "Who is it?"

"You'll find out, if you show up at Te Amoras," Donna said, "Eric and I are paying-" She hesitated, "The first 50 bucks anyway," She added grudgingly, knowing how high prices could be up there. Eric had made her agree on a cash limit for the two, even though the future of The Basement Gang was at stake. This didn't mean that they were together again though. Just preserving the future for them to all be together. Donna wasn't ready to get back together with Eric just yet.

"That's a romantic restaurant," Jackie admitted, "I wanted to go there, but Michael and I had already broken up when it opened,"

"So, what's stopping you now?" Donna asked

She laughed, "Nothing. Just-" She frowned, "Well, today's Steven's night. He and I have a routine,"

"Oh, I already told him you were changing your plans," Donna said cheerfully, "So he's decided to go with Kelso and Fez to Jeff's party,"

She nearly squealed inside, hearing that Jackie was hesitating for Hyde. ;This was going to work out better then she thought.

"Donna, not that I don't appreciate this, but you aren't exactly my first choice in looking for a hot guy. After all, you could've had Steven, but you chose Eric," She sighed, "Eric's like one of these sad skinny trees in winter that no one wants as a Christmas tree,"

"He's gifted in certain areas," Donna defended, "And I'm dating Casey now,"

"Don't tell me any more," Jackie said, shuddering, "The doctor said I can't be scared too much. The Jaws thing alone was enough,"

"Look, will you go?" Donna asked, "You can look pretty, get a free dinner at a fancy place, and admit that Donna does have good taste in guys,"

"Does he know about the baby?" Jackie asked softly

Donna nodded, "Come on Jackie, this is probably the last date you'll have before that baby makes you too fat to wear a little black number-"

"I already am!" Jackie said crossly, "I can't fit in any of my tight fitting clothes, I pooch out up here," She pointed a finger at her breasts, "And I'm worried it'll harm the baby,"

"How about the blue maternity dress you bought?" Donna asked

"Still a little too big," She admitted, "I can't wear it without it slipping down and showing off my tan in all its glory,"

"Well-" Donna frowned, "You tan topless?"

Jackie nodded, "Only in my room under a sunlight at night during summer. Tan lines are so out, Donna," She rolled her eyes

"There's something I didn't want to know," Donna said cheerily, "Look, just find something and come to Te Amoras at quarter to seven. Your prince should be waiting," She ran off, not letting the smaller girl get something in.

Lorenzo Basil.

Jackie smiled. Perhaps it was just the Italian restaurant speaking out to her. She loved that name though. It sound nice to say, just curl out the 'Renzo' alone made it sound pretty. And usually Basil would be classified over 'geek', but it was a nice middle name and ethnic enough to fit Lorenzo.

Lorenzo. Renzo, Enzo, Lorie.

No. She was NOT having a kid with the possibility of sharing the same name as the wench that called herself Laurie Forman. Not even with a cute first name like Lorenzo.

She was waiting for her date. He was late, by three minutes. Well, she had actually shown up five minutes early, so he still had two minutes before she decided she had been a victim of came in, saw her, and left. She was hot, but the tummy sort of diminished the hotness-in her opinion. Not that she didn't like pregnancy. Pregnancy suited her.

Elijah Darien

Hyde had been told at the last moment that he was being taken on a date with Jackie. Eric had given him a hundred bucks that he knew Donna was making him give. Restaurants weren't his thing, but neither was letting Jackie down. Apparently she was looking forward to this.

Not that he would know. Eric had assaulted him after school and made him 'hang out' in the basement, like old times, before being pelted with the news of his and Jackie's date. Damn Forman. He always knew how to get Hyde to do stuff.

He put on a black pair of pants, shiny black shoes, a black belt, and a dark green button up, complete with tie. Donna had forced the sunglasses away from him and made him change from his black shirt to the green one, despite his protests. All she needed to say was that Jackie would be hormonal if he showed up in the same color. Damned Jackie.

It was the baby. Hyde convinced himself. He didn't want to hurt a woman that was carrying his baby, physically or emotionally. He remembered that she was having an aversion to cologne and liked his soap and peppermint smell better.

He really had no reason to eat peppermint now, but he still did. Habit, and Jackie loved his minty smell. The piney smell that she insisted was there, he couldn't detect. He never could. Apparently it was there though, and Hyde didn't really care. Long as she was happy and that baby was healthier then Superman (When he's not around kryptonite)

Hyde was nervous. He even bought a few daisies off a street vendor. Walking up to her, he wondered why he was nervous. Her back was to him, so she hadn't seen him yet. He tossed the flowers onto the table and slid in the seat opposite from her.

"How are you?" He asked softly

Jackson Ripley

No. Too Jack-The-Ripper.

Jackson Alexander

Better. But it didn't seem quite perfect.

Jackie smiled and took the flowers, smelling them, "They're beautiful, Steven," She giggled, "I knew it was you when I smelled pine and peppermint," She admitted, setting down the daisies.

"You seem to have superhuman smell these days," He told her, smiling.

Jackie chuckled. She didn't see this side, where he pulled down his walls with reckless abandon unless Steven was mind smashingly drunk.

"Are you drunk?" She asked, though she didn't smell any beer on him

He shook his head, "Had a beer earlier, but that's it," He held up his menu and made a face, "I don't understand Italian,"

"I'll order," Jackie said, curious, "So, you knew it was me?" She asked, feeling something very odd in her tummy. Something she'd never felt before-not even with Michael.

He nodded, finding it difficult to turn Zen without his glasses, damn Donna.

"Do you really think that Donna thinks we belong together?" She asked

"I think she doesn't want you to leave her," Steven said honestly, "If you marry someone else, you won't come and hang out in the basement,"

"I haven't been to the basement in ages," She pointed out and he sighed

"That's more of a temporary thing. Marriage is so final," He explained

Jackie nodded, "And if Donna picked Michael, he'd probably cheat on another girl during his bachelor party,"

Hyde decided not to say anything to this. It was hazardous territory, where they were.

"And since Eric's taken and I think of Fez as a girlfriend, you were the only one left," Jackie sighed, "Steven, do you want to be here?"

Hyde took a deep breath, "I don't know-"

"God," Jackie leaned back in her chair

"Let me finish, woman," He smiled and took her hand, both teenagers ignoring the sparks, "I don't know if we belong together, but I'm here to stay as a father to that kid of yours,"

"Yeah?" She smiled

He nodded, "I didn't have a good dad. No reason why we should let history repeat itself,"

She smiled, "I didn't have good parents either," She rubbed his hands lightly, "Thank you, Steven," She whispered, both of them looking into the other's eyes, smiling and content.

Philip Konstantin

If Red couldn't take Basil, Jackie wondered how he would react to a Russian middle name of a structure holy to the very Commies he had tried to gun down. Better not risk it. And Phil had never sounded right to her.

"Hello," A soft voiced waitress came up, smiling, "Here is your bread-" She put down a basket of bread and a plate of butter, "And would you like to hear the specials or just order?"

"Order," Jackie smiled, looking at her menu. Steven looked at her, liking the dress she was wearing.

"Nice dress," He said, smirking lightly. Jackie laughed

"Thank you," She said and looked up at the waitress, "I will have a water with two lemons and Steven will have-" She looked at him, "Jack Daniels, right dear?"

He nodded. Better to tell her after the pregnancy that his favorite beer was Miller. No reason to upset a hormonal woman right now. Even though Jackie's hormones didn't kick in as often as most women's hormones, her attacks could be worse then ten of Kitty's.

"For appetizers, we would like-" Jackie looked down the menu, making humming noises. Steven smiled. Jackie had little quirks like that, that only he seemed to know about because no one had the time to just look at her.

"The deviled eggs," She giggled, "I still love these eggs." Turning to the next page, "And for entrees, I will have the lasagna and Steven will-Have you had Italian food before?" She asked him

He shook his head, "Kitty doesn't cook ethnic," He reminded her

"Fine," Jackie sighed, "Steven will have the risotto and steak, and for dessert," She turned to the last page, licking her lips, "Ah! Gelato, of course!" She laughed and handed back the menu.

"If you ordered snail," Steven said, "I'm kicking Forman's ass,"

"Why?" She asked

"Because I don't kick girl's asses. Since Donna is a girl, and set this up, I'm kicking the second best thing to Donna-Forman,"

"I ordered you rice and steak," She rolled her eyes, "You are sharing, by the way," She added, taking a piece of bread.

Zachary Braveheart

Braveheart was a good middle name, but it was a code name, not appropiate for a baby. It was almost as bad as middle naming a little boy, 'Inspektor.'

"Do you have to marry him?" Steven asked, after they had a conversation about who was better, The Osmonds or Led Zeppilin-Hyde didn't understand how it started in the first place anyway.

Jackie sighed, "My dad will disown me, and this is a moment where I need his money, even though I have a job and an apartment that's apparently free-I still don't understand how you pay for it," She added

"Landlord's a pot addict," Hyde explained, "It was a fair deal, I'd give him my connections and he'd give me a three year lease. Kelso sort of lied earlier, since Red and Kitty were there. They did cut my already cheap rent in half though,"

"Are you still smoking weed?" She whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear.

He shook his head, "Sold the last of it months ago. Sometimes I still go down and bum a smoke if I really need some,"

"Thank you, for the apartment," Jackie said, smiling, "That doesn't stop me from being dependent on my father, though," She admitted, "I still need his money for baby things and other stuff that would take me three weeks to get at my job. Plus, I'm starting to have an aversion to cheese, which isn't helping matters,"

"So quit," Steven said, "I bet someone as cute as you can find another job in record time,"

Jackie smiled, "You think I'm cute?"

"No," Steven said, pulling out his mask-Hyde.

"You think I'm cute," Jackie giggled, and Steven liked her smile. It seemed just right, despite how mouthy she was.

"It was the beer," He defended, holding up his glass. Jackie had been drinking water.

Jackie started to cry and Steven got up from his seat to comfort her. She seemed to cry for the oddest reasons these days.

"I don't know," Jackie told him, about why she was crying. Her hormones were a mess.

Dustin Jared.

Like she would have a kid with the name 'dust' plus an in. She didn't want her kid to be dirty. Jared was a nice name though, but not of middle name quality.

Steven and she had only seemed to grow closer together as the wedding loomed. It was only a month away now. Jackie always had to use Zen whenever the topic of the wedding or Adrian came up. However, that didn't stop Steven from seeing that there were torn up bridal magazines in her trash can.

He smiled, glad that Jackie was just as against this. What he didn't understand was why Adrian. He was such a man-slut in a way that Kelso seemed like a nun. Only, all the girls didn't believe the rumors and they all thought he was a virgin, as he told them each on various dates. Sensitive, kind, and gentle were the main words describing him for these young ladies, while the men preferred man-slut pretty boy.

Many girls had of course, 'deflowered' him. Adrian was so skilled though, that he told them all to keep it quiet. If one of them said that they had slept with him anyway, no one would believe them. The girls that he had already slept with, would just scoff and glow inside. They were the only one.

If he wasn't rich and titled, no one would give a crap about him, Steven knew. Kelso had tried once to be a virgin, but he had tried it with a girl he had already done it with and forgotten. What an idiot.

Marc Caleb

"Jackie," He smiled, seeing her run a hand over her fattening tummy. It wasn't out of control yet and could be hidden by some of her baggier clothes.

"Steven," She said, unhappy, "Daddy called again. He says that I have to go on a date with Adrian,"

He nodded, "Want me to come?" He offered, smiling

"I don't wanna get married," Jackie said, kicking her bed, angry.

"I don't want you to, either," He told her, giving Jackie a rub down her back, that always soothed her.

"Then," Jackie turned to him, eyes shining, "Steven, I just had the most perfect idea!"

"Yes?" He asked, waiting

"Let's get married," She clapped her hands, her eyes sparkling

"Why?" Steven asked

"Daddy can't disown me then," She explained, "And we can annul the marriage after the baby's born!" She laughed, "Come on, Steven. My baby won't be born out of wedlock and Daddy will have no reason to disown me,"

"Jackie," He protested

"Besides you could be the father, which makes it even better!" She said, jumping a little. Steven steaded her. He didn't want Jackie jumping.

"And if Kelso ends up being the father?" He asked

"Daddy won't want me to marry him," Jackie said cheerfully, "He likes you though,"

"Really?" Hyde asked

"Well no, but if I butter him up enough, he will," Jackie shrugged, "Please Steven?" She asked, pulling down her lower lip.

Hyde sighed and Kelso walked in. Well, he actually did his customary Kelso-slam, running to the middle of the room to get an audience.

"What's up?" He asked, having nothing to share,

"I'm getting married to Jackie," Steven said, "Do you mind?"

He shook his head, "It's cool man," He grinned, "Does this mean that Jackie's not leaving us?"

Jackie shook her head and hugged Steven tightly.

"You wanna get married now?" He asked, looking at his watch, "We can go to City Hall and Kelso can be the witness. And then I can find some priest,"

Jackie nodded. She already knew that if she went with Adrian, she'd have her lace and tulle dress, her fantasy wedding. But, if she went with Steven, she'd have a shot at a real life and finding actual love.

"I don't want to get married inside City Hall," She admitted

"How about Mt. Hump?" Kelso suggested, standing up, "I can round up the gang and find Pastor Dave,"

"No," Steven shook his head, "Better no one knows until the deed's done," He explained, "I don't want anyone making me sane again until Jackie's my wife for the next five months,"

"Fine," He said, "You bring the marriage stuff. I'll get Pastor Dave and meet you at Mt. Hump,"

"Try to get rid of as many people as possible," Jackie added

"Will do," Kelso kissed her on the cheek, grinning, "Congratulations, Mrs. Hyde,"

"Soon to be, Mrs. Hyde," Jackie laughed. Jackie Hyde. That sounded better then Jackie Burkhart.

Zeke Hawthorne

No. Jackie shook her head forcefully. She was holding a bouquet of limp daisies that Kelso gathered for her. Hyde had bought two rings from the 50 cent toy machines in front of the grocery store. Two pieces of plastic that Jackie would've died wearing before.

"It's only for five months," Steven said gently, "Then we'll spilt and you can marry a better guy with all the time you need,"

Steven had let her change into her favorite dress-the same blue one she had worn for their so-called date two weeks ago. The daisies shook in her hand and had one tucked by her ear. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She of all people, was eloping.

Chandler Kent

Chandler sounded like a fancy boy name for a duke. Kent. That was Superman's last name. Nice combination, but Jackie didn't want a duke or Superman. What she did want, Jackie wasn't sure.

"I do," she said softly, jarring Steven out of his thoughts. Kelso cheered, clapping his hands and Jackie giggled.

"Do you, Steven Hyde, take Jacqueline Burkhart, to have and hold. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness or in health, til-" He frowned, "Til this baby is out, do you part?"

They had explained their situation, and though Pastor Dave didn't like this, he went along with it, because they really didn't seem to have any other choices.

Hyde smiled and looked at Jackie. She had made him change into his nice black pants and a button down shirt. At least he was allowed to go tie-less and wear his glasses. Pulling them down, he looked at Jackie, "I do,"

"By the State of Wisconsin, I now pronounce you man and wife," Pastor Dave said cheerfully, "You may now kiss the bride.

Kelso was taking pictures. He grinned.

"Go on, Hyde! Jackie's a damn good kisser!"

"Shut up, Michael," Jackie said, blushing. She leaned into Steven and he leaned into her, both of them tentative to touch the other's lips. Then after what felt like ages, they connected, only to release seconds later.

Steven had to admit, she was a good kisser. It felt nice, their kiss.

"This is the first time you two have kissed each other?" Paster Dave asked

"Sober, yeah," Steven said

"Ah, young love," He smiled, "I wish you both happiness and best of luck to your baby," He looked at all three of them at saying 'your baby'.

"Thanks, sir," Steven said, and looked at Jackie. The sun was setting, so at least Jackie had gotten married at the right time.

"You two wanna go home?" Kelso asked, smiling,

"Don't you have a hot date?" Jackie teased him

"Nah, I blew her off for this," He explained, "How about a mini reception?" Kelso suggested, "I can go to the store and buy a cake. Hyde can provide the music,"

"At Grooves?" Steven asked, looking at his watch. He sighed

"Why not?" He looked at Jackie who laughed

"Tomorrow," She said, "I want to go to bed, but let's do it tomorrow,"

He nodded, "That sounds good,"

Lucas Edward

No. She still wasn't naming her kid after Eric "I wanna do Luke" Forman. And Ed was still reminding her of Mr. Ed the talking horse.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Told you it was a surprise you'd plotz over. I love that word, plotz.

As for chapter nine, I offer this teaser (and if you don't know the significance of this name, then you've lived under a rock, what can I say?):

Shiloh Nouvel


	10. Barron William

The Name Game

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Look at Prologue

Barron William

Barron sounded too much like Jackie was going to be barren after him. William though, there was still the whole 'Willy' thing. It seemed wrong to have a kid that could possibly have such a crude nickname.

She was now four months and one week along. If she went near poultry or tomatoes, her eyes would water and she would rush to the bathroom. Her breasts were heavier and she was sporting a bump. It wasn't that big and sometimes Jackie got annoyed at how slow it took to get her fat.

Michael slept on the cot five days of the week now. On Saturday nights, he would crash at his parent's or his whore of the week's place. On Tuesday nights, he would sleep at the Formans, because he liked the serenity of the hardly used basement.

Jackie had gotten a bigger bed, since her twin bed was starting to hurt her back. She shared it with Steven, who slept firmly on one side, while she moved in her sleep. In the morning, he would wake up first, Jackie's legs tangled around him and an arm draped around his chest, almost possessively.

Steven would get out, trying not to wake her. Waking Jackie up to go to school was already a pain. He liked to let her sleep when she could. Walking into the kitchen, he would see Kelso already up, showered, and dressed, eating cereal as he watched Tom & Jerry.

"Tom and Jerry?" Hyde asked, turning to the kitchen. Jackie liked oatmeal with brown sugar. She could keep it down, at least, which was the main reason for her liking of it.

"They never get old!" Kelso said, and laughed as Jerry caught Tom and won their little fight and the screen circled to black. Milk dribbled down his chin and Hyde smiled. It was nice how some things didn't change.

"Hey," Eric walked in, without knocking, followed by Kitty. Kitty liked to 'check up' on their house, but really just cleaning everywhere and making sure Jackie had enough food until she came back for another 'check up'.

Hyde started making Jackie's oatmeal. At least, he tried too, until Kitty kicked him out, making the gruel for him. She had magic fingers after all, Hyde had to admit. Pouring himself a bowl of cereal, he sat down to watch Tom smirking as an idea came to him of how to catch the sneaky Jerry.

Eric sat down with them, tagging along, only because he had nowhere else to go. Steven was still in his pajamas of choice-a wifebeater and sweats. Michael had already spilled milk on his striped polo and Eric seemed to look as skinny as Jackie did fat.

"Hello?" Jackie asked, walking in. She smiled, rubbing her eyes and sat on the stool, waiting for her oatmeal.

"Hey Jacks," Steven said, smiling at her, "Dr. Sharp called. She rescheduled your appointment for Monday at three thirty,"

"Are you busy?" She asked

"Kelso and I have detention," He said, apologetic, "We pulled a prank on the football team for messing around with Fez,"

"What happened to Fez?" She asked, her pregnant maternal feelings taking over.

"He came to the basement, completely mummified with duct tape," Eric said, "He hopped the entire way home,"

"Oh," Jackie sighed, kissing Michael and Steven on the foreheads, "But, who's going to take me downtown to my gynecologist's?"

"I'd do it, dear," Kitty said, "But Red has a dentist appointment and since the Novocaine incident last time-" She glanced at Eric who looked down in shame, "He wanted me to be with him at all times to make sure he didn't get overdosed again,"

"I could ask Donna," Jackie mused

"I'll come!" Eric yelled, standing up. He turned red when everyone stared at him, "If Donna's coming,"

"Dude, you're so desperate to be with Donna that you'd willingly go to a ladies part doctor?" Hyde asked, thinking there was a new low to Eric's suffering.

Sutton Pierce

Sutton. That sounded a little artificial, almost ersatz. Pierce though, she still liked that middle name. However, Sutton Pierce sounded as if he was going to come out of her, wearing a wifebeater and spewing expletives.

Donna couldn't come, doing something with Casey. Jackie didn't mind, because she and Donna always spent Sundays and lunches together, so that was enough quality Donna-time for her.

Eric never seemed to have any Donna time on the other hand. Since he had already said he'd go, Eric discovered that he and Fez-simply because the foreign creature wasn't busy as well-were stuck with Jackie.

However, Fez had disappeared, wanting to some lecture about sex. Anything to do with that three lettered word, Fez was there, like a gunshot. Poor guy would probably start a commotion when he realized it was more about abstaining. He was already abstaining, and not because he wanted to be.

Eric stuck to Jackie like glue. Jackie was tired of it. Steven and Kelso were never as annoying.

"Eric, sing to me," She said, sitting on the patient's chair, her legs crossed, because she didn't have any underwear on under her cheap ugly hospital gown.

"No," He said, "I think the doctor would prefer you be wide awake," He frowned, "Is that the only reason you make me sing? Because I make you fall asleep?" He was insulted

"I thought you already knew that," Jackie said, "Besides, it's not like I'm throwing food at you, like Steven does when I haven't asked you to sing something,"

Eric gritted his teeth and sat down. "Why does Donna have to be with a loser like Casey?" He asked

"Because Casey is hot," Jackie said, thinking of the dreamy boy, "But not as hot as my Steven,"

"Huh?" He asked, looking at her. Grinning, Eric said, "Jackie, you think Hyde's hot? You were telling him that his beard looked like furry gerbils were trying to eat his face the other day,"

"Steven's always been hot," Jackie said softly, "I just never saw it as clearly as I do now,"

"Hormones?" Eric asked

She nodded, ashamed, "I'm so turned on that, even Fez is starting to look attractive to me,"

"That's common, for the fourth month," Dr. Sharp said, walking in, "One day, you'll be attracted to all the men around you and the next, they'll all look repulsive,"

"Look, Dr. Sharp," Jackie sighed, "I wake up really early and then pretend to still be asleep, rolling over to my husband's side and trying to get as innocently close to him as possible."

"You do that on purpose?" Eric asked

"Who are you?" Dr. Sharp asked, smiling, "Another father?" She joked

"No, that's just Eric," Jackie said, "He's my husband's friend who's pathetically in love with my best friend even though she's dating this really hot guy that I had a very explicit daydream about the other day,"

"Uh, husband?" Dr. Sharp asked

"Steven and I decided to get married," Jackie smiled, "My dad's being stupid and he wanted me married and settled with some other boy, but I like Steven more. I always thought he was really cute, but lately, it's like I think he's Donny Osmond and I'm holding at strings to not like...jump and rape him or something," She blushed

"The sexual feelings should pass by the time you hit the third trimester," Dr. Sharp said kindly, "Sex is still safe, but I'd recommend the man wearing a condom,"

"Why?" Eric asked, "She's already knocked up,"

"In case of sexually transmitted diseases, along with other diseases," Dr. Sharp said, looking at him, "Have you been to one of our lectures yet?"

"Fez is at one right now," Eric said

"If he was the boy with an unusual accent, then he is not," She corrected him, "Fez, as you call him, was escorted out by security about a half hour ago," She looked at Jackie, "I just want to do an ultrasound and then you can go,"

Jackie nodded, lying back for the procedure, which she had gotten used to by now. It was amazing how much bigger her baby got each time. She had pictures from each sonogram in her baby book, along with the dates and her thoughts at the time.

Moses Thijs

Jackie wasn't even going to consider it. She threw it away without a second thought. Well that wasn't true. Moses was the name of a leader, the sort of kid who collected his own apples. Thijs, she had read somewhere. It was Dutch for Matthew and twice as hard to pronounce.

"Apples," Jackie mumbled, thinking she really wanted an apple.

Steven looked even hotter today. He was wearing one of his shirts that seemed to specialize in showing off his muscled body. Also, his sunglasses were hooked onto the shirt, so his eyes were adding to her hormonal urges.

They needed the annulment though. It was the only reason her father was happy about the baby. Baby wouldn't be a bastard child and Mommy would be nice and skinny to attract a nice rich husband with the help of his money. If they did anything, it'd make it harder for her to leave him.

It didn't help that everyone was gone. It was Sunday, so Michael had said his good byes at six and left with his date. Eric was off spying on Donna, as he usually did, while she was at the movies with Casey. Fez was with Eric, so it didn't look too much like an obvious spy job.

"Jacks?" Steven looked at her, smiling, "You tired?" He asked. She nodded and he smiled, walking over to her and pulling her up, so she was now in his arms-a la honeymoon style. Jackie liked that despite her pregnancy, he acted as if she weighed less then a feather.

"Careful," She couldn't help saying, worried that this might be bad for Baby. Baby didn't seem to mind though.

When Steven tucked her in, saying that he was going to work on some papers before turning in, Jackie was looking into his eyes. All of a sudden she sighed, sat up straighter, looking dead on at Steven and kissed him, albeit a little roughly. He responded, though a little surprised. Pulling back, Steven looked at her, confused.

The kiss had been hot and full of pent up sexual passion from both sides, yes, but it was random on her part anyway. He didn't think that she felt that way about him. At least not since the infamous Veteran's Day incident.

"Jackie?" He asked, looking at her, playing with a few strands of her hair out of habit.

"I'm just really hormonal right now," She said, sighing, "All I can think about is sex. I'm starting to feel worse then Fez!" She moaned, "Sorry, Steven," Jackie squeezed his hand, "I didn't mean to take advantage of you,"

Hyde laughed, "I didn't think a girl would ever say that to me," Jackie thought about her words and giggled as well.

He smiled lightly, "Jackie, if you need to get laid, I am more then willing to help you out,"

"Of course you would be, you boy," She teased, though honored at his words, "I don't want to make this weird relationship even more confusing," Jackie added, biting her lip.

Steven honestly just thought it was hormones and not her heart. Though she did look damn cute with that lip biting thing, Steven wanted nothing more then to take her there and now because of it, but Baby came first. He didn't want any chances to be taken.

Jackie sighed and leaned toward him, kissing Steven softly this time. He responded gently, not wanting to hurt the baby. After a few minutes of exploring his mouth, she pulled away, pecked him on the cheek and fell asleep, a smile on her face.

Steven chuckled. No wonder Kelso had been so addicted to her for their relationship. He'd never cheat on her though.

Kingston McGregor

Her baby was going to be a king. However, McGregor was a last name more then a first. Jackie didn't want a last name for his middle name. And her baby may be a king, but what if he really became a king? King Kingston. So tacky.

Kissing Steven was nice, even if it was just under a ruse of hormones. Jackie would catch herself sneaking glances his way all the time, whether it was watching Fantasy Island, eating dinner, doing her math homework, or drifting off to sleep.

He wouldn't let her go past the innocent kissing stage. Jackie knew that he thought she was just hormonal right now, and taking it out on her husband who hadn't gotten any since she had announced her pregnancy in a rage.

Steven felt that he was going to loose control one of these days whenever he thought of Jackie's short steamy kiss with him. Even her glance toward him made him rush to the bathroom, trying to keep his thoughts on Zen, Red kicking his ass, Forman, and Kelso making an ass of himself. But, all his thoughts came back to her. Cold showers twice a day, had become his 'circle time'.

Phinnaeus Walter

That sounded more like a 40 year old man then a cute little baby who would develop into a 40 year old man someday. Finnie. That was a nice nickname, but Jackie was never going to get onboard with Walter.

Steven was reading a magazine and Jackie put on some lip gloss. The pink shimmery one that she hadn't used since catching Michael with Laurie-the first time. Baby was a nice round bump that Jackie loved to just run her hands over all the time and show off with her maternity clothes.

She hadn't kissed him since her emotional anxiety attack about how attracted she felt to everyone. Steven seemed to almost be avoiding her, even though he was always there whenever she needed him baby-wise. Just not Jackie-wise.

How was she going to rope him into doing it again, Jackie had no idea. She sat on the couch and sighed theatrically.

"Steven, am I fat?"

Steven pulled down his magazine to look at her, and smiled, "Pregnant women are supposed to be fat, Jacks,"

Jackie was now five months along. Dr. Sharp had told her that at her next appointment they could find out if the baby was a boy or girl for sure. Jackie told her that she already knew it was a boy. Dr. Sharp wisely chose to not contradict her.

"Well," Jackie sighed, sticking out her bottom lip a little-that always drove Michael crazy, "Steven, aggh!" She groaned and lay back. Steven abandoned his magazine, coming to sit next to her.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" He asked worried

Jackie looked at him, "Close your eyes, Steven," She commanded. He complied, not knowing what was going on.

Jackie rubbed his chin, where a beard was growing. She had asked before, to have him go back to clean shaved, but Steven had refused, claiming the beard gave him character.

He opened his eyes, still confused. Even though his sunglasses were on, Jackie knew that he was looking at her.

"Keep them shut, Steven,"

"No," He whispered and leaned in, kissing her gently. Jackie giggled and embraced him. How had he known that she wanted that?

"Oh!" Jackie pulled back, surprised. She put a hand on her tummy and Steven was again alarmed.

"He kicked," She whispered, "He never did that before,"

Steven grinned and placed his hand there as well. Nothing happened, but Jackie frowned.

"Steven, kiss me again," She said

He complied, and felt another soft kick. Steven nearly pulled his hand off, surprised.

"What a pervert," Jackie laughed, not really meaning it, "He'll kick for a kiss,"

"I don't mind that system," Steven grinned, leaning in for another kiss. The baby nearly wore himself out with all the fluttering kicks, as Daddy kept his hands on Mommy's tummy.

"Jackie!" Kelso ran in, and Steven lazily unlocked his lips with hers.

"I knew you two liked each other!" He laughed

"No," Jackie said, "The baby kicked,"

"Really?" Michael practically ran the few feet separating him and Jackie to feel the baby.

"Why isn't he kicking?" Michael asked

"Steven," Jackie said, "Steven has to kiss me,"

Steven nodded and kissed her. Sure enough, the baby kicked again, right where Michael's hand was.

"Does it work with me too?" He asked

Steven wanted to know as well, as much as he didn't want to see his friend kissing Jackie, even if they had more of a relationship then he and Jackie ever had.

Jackie kissed him softly for a few seconds and the baby didn't do anything.

"It's like Cinderella," Michael said, grinning, "And Hyde's lips are the shoe!"

"Yeah," Hyde grinned and frogged Kelso

"Ow!" Kelso scowled, "What was that for?"

"You kissed my wife," He said simply.

"How romantic," Jackie sighed and stood up, "Come on, I want to tell everyone that the baby kicked," She dragged Steven along with her, since he was the key.

Darby Galen

It sounded unisex, Jackie thought, but it was cute. Baby was now twenty two weeks along. He seemed like a little giant with all his kicking. However, he wouldn't kick unless Steven was around or Eric made a comment about Star Wars or something equally as geeky. Jackie hoped that "Use the force" didn't mean anything and the baby just didn't want his "Unca Erwic" talking about Star Wars.

It was St. Patrick's Day and Jackie was decked out in green. There was only twenty seven more weeks. Twenty seven more weeks until she was a mommy.

Sullivan Patrick

Boy, she sure was in an Irish mood. Sullivan was nice, but it was the name of a liquor company, if Jackie had Kitty's liquor preferences right. Also, it sounded too much like a last name. Patrick though, that was nice. However, it did have Patty as a possible nickname, so that was a no as well.

Jackie had been pinching people all day for not wearing green. She was in a pretty green sundress that she had insisted on wearing, though Steven complained that it was too cold to wear a summer dress. As a compromise, Jackie put on Steven's ratty old denim jacket, which smelled like blood, soap, and peppermint. The piney scent seemed to be so Steven that Jackie didn't think to call it pine anymore.

She was wearing her favorite pair of clogs and striped green stockings. Boys had been giving her looks, but that was always because of her tummy showing off a too-good-to-be-true actual round and curvaceous bump she couldn't hide under baggy clothes anymore.

"Jackie," Adrian walked up to her, out of breath. Jackie was a little scared. Steven had needed to go to the bathroom and Kelso was late, because Jackie had begged him to pick up some fries for her. She looked frantically for Donna or Fez. Stupid Donna was off with Casey and Fez was probably in a football locker again. Poor Fez.

She did spot Eric, but he pretended not to see her. Jackie knew he wouldn't be much of a fight anyway. Adrian could probably clock him with one gaze. Jackie glared at him and mouthed 'Find Steven'. He nodded, because he could do that.

"What do you want?" She hissed. He started dragging her toward an empty classroom. Locking the door, Adrian looked at her.

"Why did you marry him?" He asked,, "Hyde can't give you even a sixteenth of what I can offer,"

"He already has," Jackie said, "And so much more!" She started to cry, scared to death.

"You've ashamed my family," Adrian said, ignoring her sobs, "My father can't even stand to look me in the eye anymore! Apparently some bum from the streets is better then his own son for Councilman Burkhart's daughter!"

"Steven is not a bum!" Jackie said, "Nor does he live on the streets!" These were true anyway. He had a roof under his head and someone to watch over him...most of the time.

"You're a cheap two cent knocked up floozy!" Adrian yelled, upset, "Your dad was going to give you the wedding of your dreams and a good decent life!"

"I already have that, without the help of my father!" Jackie yelled, her eyes sharp. Jackie's father had been a sore subject since she'd told him about marrying Steven.

Suddenly the door got knocked down. Adrian turned white, for none other then a Mr. Steven Hyde was now in the classroom, sunglasses off, fists up, and a very angry look on his face.

Sage Moonblood.

Sage was a common herb. However, the name was original, Jackie admitted thoughtfully. Moonblood sounded really wolflike though. And it really wasn't that original. He had been born the other day. But only to Sylvester Stallone.

Steven had three days suspension, for fighting. Adrian had gotten off scot-free, except for a week's detention for provoking Steven and scaring her as well. As for Jackie, the school had asked her to see a psychiatrist for her emotional issues.

Jackie had blown off the shrink and spent three hours holding an ice bag to poor Steven's eye. At least he had managed to pull Adrian's arm out of his socket. Adrian was in a hospital wing, learning that he would have to start doing everything left handed and his entire arm would have to be amputated. As if that wasn't enough, Jackie gave all the girls a vicious rumor about Adrian that they wholeheartedly believed, because to them-preggers didn't have any reason to lie.

Moon Unit

New Rule: No names with the word 'moon' in them. Plus some celebrity had named his daughter that a decade ago. Poor Moon Unit Zappa.

"Thank you," Jackie said, smiling at Steven. He had stood up for her, and no one else had ever done that.

"No one should scare pregnant women," Hyde growled. He had skewed morals when it came to men and women. Donna wouldn't hesitate in calling him racist to the feminist movement. Jackie couldn't care less about feminism and Steven was her bearded knight in grungy clothes.

Jackie kissed him softly, "You have nice lips," She told him

"You have nice everything," Steven countered, looking adoringly at the big bump, "I particularly like this part," He rubbed her tummy.

"Me too," Jackie said, giggling.

"Guys!" Kelso ran in, excited. He was jumping up and down, unable to speak.

"What?" Jackie asked, giggling and Steven looked at him, changing into his 'Hyde' mask.

"You'll never ever believe-" Kelso stopped and patted Jackie's tummy, "Hi baby," He cooed, forgetting whatever he was going to originally say, "How's baby today? Is baby good?"

"Kelso?" Hyde asked, "What's the news, buddy?"

"Oh yeah!" Kelso grinned and frowned, "Damn, Hyde!" He scrunched up his face, "I forgot!"

"No swearing in front of Baby," Jackie said quickly, "Say 'Dang it, Hyde' next time,"

"Sorry," Michael apologized, "Oh, and Kitty wanted me to tell you that she signed you up for La Matzo classes,"

"And you say I'm kosher," Hyde said, smiling

"You are!" Kelso yelled

"I'm going to find Kitty and ask her when my _Lamaze_ classes are," Jackie said, waddling into the bedroom where there was her own phone.

"Oh!" Kelso grinned, "Donna wants to throw Jackie a surprise baby shower!"

"Is that what you were going to say earlier?" Hyde asked, surprised at Kelso's acting. He and Jackie hadn't suspected anything from the usually Fez-like boy.

"No," Kelso frowned, "OH!" He grinned, "I saw a boob!"

Hyde clapped the excited Kelso and chuckled. He had no doubt Michael would be a good father as long as he was around to make sure the kid didn't get lost. Hyde wasn't too sure about himself. The closest thing he had to a father was Red "Foot in the Ass" Forman.

Would he be a good father? Hyde wasn't too sure about that part, but he knew that Red would help him out if he said all the right things. Eric didn't know the right things to say when starting a conversation with his father, which Hyde found sad. It had only taken three minutes for the fatherless boy to pick up on how to converse with a man like Red.

Cruz David

It sounded like the Vista Crusier. She didn't want to name her kid after Eric's ratty old car. David was also her father's middle name and another reason.

Twenty four weeks equaled six months. That meant only three more months until Jackie had a baby in her arms.

She often looked around in Baby's room. It seemed to be missing something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Steven would often join her, wrapping his arms around her, and his hands would come to rest on her widening tummy. Jackie was thankful for protective Steven, who would glare at anyone that dared to make a remark about her weight gain in front of her at school.

Since the whole incident with Adrian, no one had actually dared to even speak to Jackie when Steven was around. He was protective of the tiny little girl. Only 'approved' people such as Donna, Forman, Kelso, and Fez were allowed near the glowing mother to be.

"We need a crib huh?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek. Steven and Jackie may have been married, but their relationship was more of a 'friends with benefits' manner, sneaking little kisses here and there, but nothing past that. Neither kid realized how much they'd come to depend on the other.

"Couple of other baby things too," Jackie said, "Clothes, diapers, that sort of thing,"

"Hey guys!" Kelso came barreling in, holding up a bag. He grinned exuberantly, "How's Baby?" Kelso asked, as he always asked after Jackie's bump first.

"Doing good," Jackie said, "I have an appointment tomorrow, if you wanna come with? Steven's got work and he made me quit my job," She glared at him

"You said yourself that the cheese smell was making you nauseous," Hyde said, patiently, "Besides, Kelso's got his modeling and I have WB's store,"

WB, along with Angie, had been a recent discovery. Apparently he was Steven's father, Bud being a stand in. Jackie saw no reason to doubt WB, who also had a fro. She was in something of the same situation anyway, with Kelso and Hyde in the running as Daddy.

She didn't see a romantic future with Micheal. She could see him doing little things like teaching a little boy how to ride a bike or set off a firecracker. Steven though, she could definitely see herself growing old with.

He would be the one next to her in their luxurious master bed, his thumping chest rocking her to sleep. The kids would come up and crawl into bed, or come shooting in, screaming that it was Christmastime, jumping up and down, in an attempt to wake up Mommy and Daddy.

Steven could wear a tuxedo and look like a dashing young Cary Grant. (Perhaps Jackie had spent too much time watching old movies with Kitty "Mrs. Cary Grant" Forman) When his sunglasses weren't on, Jackie was always wondering if the baby would have his perfect blue eyes, or Kelso's equally perfect Jaclyn Smith-like hair. Either way, it was a win-win.

There was a tiny part of her though, that wanted desperately for the baby to be Steven's.

"Check this out!" Kelso said, pulling out a sleeper with the words I (HEART) MY DADDIES, "For, you know, the baby," He explained. It hadn't really been awkward with the two about who Baby's real Daddy was. They had decided that they wouldn't do the DNA thing and just raise the kid with two daddies and one mommy.

"That is so cheesy," Steven said, shaking his head. But he was also grinning

"It's cute," Jackie said, chuckling, "Is there one for his Mommy too?"

"Nah, but I did find this," Kelso pulled out a pink sleeper with the words MOMMY'S LITTLE SHOPPER, "If it's a boy, we can wait until Forman and Donna pop out their's," He explained, grinning

"Where are you finding these things?" Hyde asked, laughing. Jackie gasped and took the sleeper, marveling in its size.

"There's a baby store next to the dynamite place," Kelso explained, "I bought a bunch of bottle rockets too!"

"Which has to be out of here by the time that Baby's born," Jackie said, "This entire place needs to be babyproofed, by then actually,"

"Fine then," Hyde shrugged, looking around, "Shouldn't be too hard. Just get Kelso a cage and we should be set,"

Daniel Wayne

----------------------------------------------------------

I am so sorry for the 2 week wait! I had a sore throat which meant that I had to miss school, which meant that I had makeup homework which means that it wasn't until today that I could post this.

By Shiloh Nouvel, I was referring to Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie's daughter. They're an international jet setting couple, so I was surprised to see that some of you didn't know about Shiloh. Perhaps I should've written Maddox Chivan or Zahara Marley. That teaser was to signify that all these baby names came from celebrites.

Brownie points to anyone that can correctly ID all the names. (Do not take this seriously and only do this if you are really, truly, and horrendously bored)

Rest in peace, Anna Nicole! (Yes, I am an Anna Nicole addict. I've been on the Web constantly, both to figure out who's getting her daughter and just how she died as well as the court battles she left in her wake)

On Sunday (Day before President's Day), I swear, there will be an update. Just check around seven PM or so and I am returning to the usual names format. I just wanted a chapter to showcase all the celebrity ones.

Drop a name or two! And thank you for the support you've all shown to me.


	11. Sean Fredrick

THE NAME GAME

CHAPTER NINE

Disclaimer: Look at Prologue

Sean Fredrick.

Sean, pronounced SH-AWN, was something Jackie could never get over. It looked like SEE-AWN, so why not say it that way, but Nooooooo...

Long story short: The baby's name was not going to be Sean Fredrick. Jackie thought that Fredrick was a hillbilly's name, like Billy Bob.

She was seated in the seat of honor at her baby shower. Girls from school had come and brought presents with them. They all clearly showed a look that stated that their mothers were making them come, since Jackie's father was such an important figure to the town. The only ones Jackie had really wanted there, was Donna. Well, Donna and Kitty.

Stupid Steven and Michael had bowed out, stating that a baby shower was no place for a man to be. Eric was next to Donna, blowing a balloon while Fez was dancing throughout the room, wondering what a tutu of balloons would feel like. Especially in the nude.

Red hadn't showed up at all, and Jackie didn't really mind. She knew that he was just watching a Packers game with a can of beer, as happy as happy can be. Well happy for Red anyway.

"Have you thought about a name yet?" Kitty asked, "Is it a boy or girl?"

Jackie smiled, "We decided not to find out. As for names, I can't think of any that I like,"

"How about Derrick?" Kitty said, emphasizing on the Eric part, "It sounds like Eric!"

Derrick sounded familiar and Jackie thought she got rid of the name for the same reason.

"I liked Keith Lawrence and Malcolm Locke the most," She admitted, "Well, except for Reginald Justin," She chuckled thinking of that name, "We could call him Little Red for short,"

"Oh, Little Red!" Kitty clapped her hands, loving the name.

"What's going to be his last name?" Donna asked, taking it that Jackie wanted a boy.

"Kelso-Hyde," She said simply, "With the lines in between and stuff,"

"Little Red Kelso-Hyde," Donna said thoughtfully, "It's like a mad scientist gone even madder,"

Seth Preston

Jackie was in church, fanning herself. Steven and Michael were both sitting opposite of her. Twenty five weeks, and she was still forced to go to church by Kitty. Kitty didn't approve exactly of the pregnancy, but she felt better, seeing the three at church.

Seth was the name of the baby after Cain and Abel, the preacher was saying. Apparently Adam and Eve weren't so perfect, having a kid that murdered his own brother out of jealousy. Seth was apparently their redemption, along with the six trillion children that followed Seth.

Jackie didn't like Abel that much. He sounded like a brownnoser and Cain sounded like... Hyde-for lack of a better word. Cain was more human in Jackie's opinion, but she wasn't naming her baby after a murderer.

Seth though, it didn't seem right. Seth wasn't a name for a kid that was going to have two daddies and a lot of therapy. Seth was a name for a kid that had a smiling family that loved him to pieces.

Well. Jackie looked around. Michael was next to her, tugging at his tie. His hair was a little messy and there was jam on his cheek. Jackie wiped the jam off with a napkin and turned to Steven. He wasn't wearing his glasses, having surrendered them to Kitty. However, he wasn't paying attention. Jackie could tell by his glassy eyes that he was thinking about something. His fingers were twitching a little, showing that it was a sensitive subject.

Jackie took one of his hands and held it in hers. She smiled at him when he glanced at her. Taken back, Steven smiled back at her, before changing his slight, almost silly and cute grin, to a more familiar emotionless look.

Eric was next to Steven, humming Star Wars songs under his breath. Red had to smack him lightly with his hand before resuming back to glaring at everyone. Donna was next to Eric, resting her head on his shoulder. Eric had an arm around her and Jackie was positive that they weren't even trying to listen to the preacher's sermon.

Jackie decided then and there that this would be her son's family. Or daughter. But Jackie was pretty sure it was a boy. Either that or it kicked like a Donna and Jackie didn't want a red head with giant feet.

Jethro John.

Steven had just suggested that name. Jethro after Jethro Tull and John after John Lennon. He knew how much Jackie adored the Beatles.

"No," Jackie shook her head, "My baby is not going to be named after a band full of Dead Heads."

"No, honey," Steven corrected her, "That's the Grateful Dead." His eye brightened, "We could name him-"

"No," Jackie said, cutting him off, "No rock bands,"

"How about Michael Steven?" Kelso suggested

"No," Jackie shook her head, "Too much confusion and I don't want my baby named after either of you uggos," She smiled, "I want originality. Like-"

Naveen Adrin

Jadon Taber

Cole Lorne

"No," Steven said, "No, and uh-" He looked up at the ceiling as if deciding if he really did like Cole Lorne or not, "No. Our kid is not going to be some lovelorn dude without pants,"

"How about Eric Fez," Michael laughed and Jackie cracked a smile.

"Let's not burn the poor guy," Jackie said, smiling, "I don't want my kid named after a smart assed mama's boy and a foreign candy-eating pervert,"

"You've been hanging around Red too much," Steven said

"I needed someone to come with me to Lamaze classes and since you and Michael got banned from the community center for blowing up that doll, Kitty got Red to come with me,"

"That was a great day," Kelso said, grinning, "Remember when the doll's eye popped out and hit that bird?"

"Oh yeah," Hyde grinned, "Excellent day,"

"You two are hopeless," Jackie sighed, "And I don't want any explosives near baby once he gets here," She added, "If you want to blow someone up, use Fez,"

Rafer Obert

Good lord, where was her mind. Rafer was much too original and Obert sounded like an unfinished word. Rafer Obert Kelso Hyde. Well, that was a string of last names. Jackie imagined teachers asking, "Okay, and what's his first name? Rayfar?". It was a solid no.

Twenty seven weeks and Jackie was tired of being pregnant. She wanted to fit into her leather pants and drink Tab again. However, Baby needed approximately thirteen more weeks to hang around.

"Jackie," Kelso moaned. He had been allowed back into the community center for Lamaze classes, as long as Steven Hyde wasn't with him and Jackie was placed in a class with middle aged pregnant ladies. Fat chicks with wrinkles and mood swings was one type of girl that turned off Michael Kelso. If only the same thing could be said for the desperate Fez.

"Shut up, Michael," Jackie said crossly, "You want this baby to be born right, don't you?"

"Fine," He said, sighing. Kelso resumed his position behind Jackie and held her hands.

Jason was the instructor and reason why overprotective Hyde wasn't allowed in the classes yet. Hyde claimed that the lecherous man kept eying his wife. Nothing of the sort was happening.

Jason had been eying someone, but it was a very manly someone with Jaclyn-Smith like hair and a goofy smile. Jackie had the best gaydar out of all the kids that made up the unusual group of friends. She was only thankful that Jason had convinced whoever was in charge to let Kelso back in. Red had been so awkward doing the Lamaze exercises.

"Take deep breaths, Mommy," Jason said kindly. He already knew what the situation was and hoped that Steven was the father. After all, Jackie had already married Steven and Steven wasn't as hot as Michael.

"Fives, right?" Kelso asked

Jason nodded, "You should do the exercises too, Michael,"

"Cool," Kelso grinned and Jason sighed again. Shame that Michael Kelso was a straight up ladies man.

"Good, Michael," Jason said kindly, "Just flex a little-"

Jackie chuckled, seeing all the middle aged women, now eying Kelso like a piece of hot man cake-ooh cake. She bet that Kitty was probably making her famous pound cake with the strawberry glaze.

"Oh, ow ow," Jackie moaned, feeling a bad pain, "That's not good,"

Jason came over, in all his floppy haired hotness and felt Jackie's abdomen, "Sweetheart, I think you and this man here should go to an hospital," He said kindly, "It could be contractions,"

"I have thirteen more weeks!" Jackie said, "The baby's supposed to be down there developing lungs! Oh my god," She gasped, "Michael, what if he can't breathe?"

"I'll drive you to the hospital right now," Michael said, grabbing her hand, "Everything's going to be just fine, okay Jackie?"

Jackie nodded, looking at him with a tiny smile on her face, "Just hurry, Michael, and someone get Steven!"

"I'll call Steven," Jason said quickly, "Michael, do you know how to get to the hospital?"

"Hell yeah," Michael said cheerfully, "I was just there yesterday,"

At Jason's look of confusion, Jackie squeezed Michael's hand extra hard to remind him that she was still here.

"Oh right," Kelso said quickly, "You call Hyde, and I'll get this lady to the hospital,"

"Remember your breathing exercises!" Jason added quickly, heading to the phone.

Soccorro London

Her baby sounded like a soccer player. And London just added to the insanity. Was a English speaking Pele really going to come out of her. Oh my god, where had she heard of Pele? Jackie was now freaking out.

Hyde had shown up at the doctor's office out of his mind with worry.

"Mr. Hyde," Dr. Sharp greeted him, "We were just waiting for you," She pointed to Jackie and Michael who smiled, seeing him.

"Ow!" Jackie added

"What the hell's wrong with her?" Hyde asked, rushing over to Jackie's side, "Is the baby okay?"

"Braxton Hicks," Dr. Sharp explained, smiled serenely, "False contractions, that's all,"

"False, my ass," Jackie mumbled, glaring at Dr. Sharp, "It's painful and it hurts,"

"I take it you'd like to change your pregnancy plan?" The doctor asked, "We have you on minimal drugs,"

"Give me everything to stop the pain," Jackie growled

"I have to warn you that risks come with using the drugs," Dr. Sharp said kindly, "Gregg, the one I was in labor with, I had a few drugs inside me and he came out breech,"

"That does not sound good," Michael said, "What's breech?"

"Butt first," Hyde said, and when Jackie looked at him, confused at how he could've known that, Hyde blushed

"I read a little, okay?" He said, annoyed.

"Yes, and his head was a little deformed," Dr. Sharp added

"Oh my god!" Jackie wailed, "I don't want a deformed head!"

"He grew out of it by the age of three," Dr. Sharp said kindly, "But because of that, I discovered that I couldn't have any more babies, which was why I adopted my other three kids,"

"No drugs!" Jackie yelled, weeping, "I don't want anything wrong with this baby and I want more babies! Ow!" She added

"No, no," Dr. Sharp laughed, "That is very rare, Mrs. Hyde-"

"Who's side are you on?" Hyde asked gruffly, "First you're No Drugs, and now you're Drugs!" Jackie was now a weeping mass of tears and yelping out in pain every few seconds.

"I think that your wife should have Demerol and maybe a few other kinds, but nothing with more risks then rewards," Dr. Sharp explained gently

"Pump her full of Demerol then," Hyde said, annoyed, "What should we do about the Braxton Hicks?"

"I'll give you a prescription for the pain," Dr. Sharp said, "And a few pamphlets on Braxton-Hicks," She added, leaving the room.

Ocean McKale

Ocean, after hot Danny Ocean, played by Frank Sinatra. Jackie groaned. She had honestly thought that the movie was so geeky, though. Exhibit A showed that Eric's room had two copies of the movie. One was never opened, "for preservation reasons". No more exhibits were needed to tell Jackie that Ocean wasn't going to be Baby's name.

McKale though, it mean 'Who is like God?' She didn't know if she believed in God. Would God let her life be ruined like this? Yet, oddly enough, it _wasn't _really that ruined.

Thirty weeks and Jackie still didn't know what was to be Baby's name. There was only ten more weeks left. Two and a half months. That long until Baby was out of her and around for everyone to see. It seemed hard to believe that thirty weeks had passed since her breakdown in the bathroom.

Donna had confided into her baby names with hopefully Eric. They were still dating and trying not to look into the future.

She smiled, and told Jackie that her choices were Imogen Anastasia Forman for a girl and Asher Cormac Forman for a boy. Jackie had smiled briefly, but knew she wasn't taking either of these names. Donna and she did have very different taste, after all.

"Jackie," Red greeted her

"I don't know what to name him," Jackie said, sighing, "Any suggestions?"

"Him?" Red asked

"The baby," Jackie explained

"It's a boy?" Red asked

"I hope so," Jackie explained, giggling, "I do want a little girl, but she should have an older brother to watch over her. I always wanted an older brother,"

"Makes sense," Red said, sighing, "Don't name the kid something foreign,"

"Thank you, Red," Jackie chuckled, smiling

"What do you have so far?" He asked

"Uh-" Jackie sighed, "Here's two that I liked, Malcolm Dean and Oliver Aaron," For some reason, she left out Reginald Justin. Though Little Red, by far, was one of her favorites, she didn't know how Red would take it.

"Malcolm's too fruity," Red said, "Sounds girly,"

"I know," Jackie said

"And Oliver's just screaming for some idiot to start calling him Ollie," Red grimaced, "Too fruity as well,"

"I know," Jackie sighed, "I love the middle names though. Perfect middle names,"

"How about Aaron Dean? Or Dean Aaron?" Red suggested

"Dean Aaron Kelso-Hyde?" Jackie asked thoughtfully

Red made a face, "No,"

"It's a solid name," Jackie admitted, "But-"

"Any dumbass in the world could have the same exact name," Red nodded, "You need something more original,"

"How about Juden Angelus?" Jackie asked him, smiling

"You want the kid to get beat up in the schoolyard?" Red asked

"How'd you come up with Eric and Laurie's names?" Jackie asked

"I didn't," Red explained, "Kitty did. Apparently, all girls know the name of their sons and daughters when they hit their teens," He rolled his eyes,

"Except for me," Jackie said, grinning, "Thanks anyway, Red,"

Yes, Reginald Justin was sounding better and better. However, Jackie still didn't like the Justin part.

Reginald Dean Kelso-Hyde.

Reginald Aaron Kelso-Hyde

No, neither went well with that awful last name, Kelso-Hyde. Little Red sounded so adorable though. However, Jackie wasn't sure if she wanted her kid to grow up half as evil as Red could be. Though she tended to blame the evil factor on the wars and stuff Red had seen. Not to mention Eric

Connor Reginald

Jackie shook her head indiscreetly. She was now trying Red's name as a middle name, although the nickname might still be 'Little Red'. However, no first name seemed to be just right so far.

Connor was a kingly name, and went well with Reginald. However, if one factored in Connor Kelso-Hyde, Jackie didn't like it. The two last names seemed to make Connor less perfect. And Jackie demanded perfection.

Thirty two weeks meant eight more weeks of torture. The apartment was going through some changes. Michael and Steven had both realized that Jackie would need them around more with baby gurgling in the crib. Michael had moved out of his parent's house and was sleeping on the couch. Steven was still living at the Formans and looking for a bigger apartment that had three bedrooms. For now, he mostly slept in the same bed with Jackie-she was afraid that baby might do something and she'd be all alone, though that was a rare occasion these days.

Michael and Steven had even taken down the bathroom lock after Jackie accidentally got herself stuck inside and was sobbing for an hour last week. She was now afraid to pee unless someone was in the apartment with her and felt better when Donna was around to be in the bathroom with her, despite Donna's phobia of small rooms with a pregnant Jackie around.

Anton Reginald Kelso Hyde

Jackie scrunched up her nose and frowned. It was too kingly like Connor, and didn't go well with Kelso-Hyde. Leonard, Samson, Richard, Isaak, and all these other names Jackie adored seemed to be awful with that last name.

"I hate Kelso-Hyde!" Jackie yelled, huffing

"Why?" Donna asked, "I thought the swearing didn't come until after the whole water breaking thing,"

"No," Jackie laughed, "I just hate the last name for the baby. It doesn't go with anything, like you know, Eric Forman,"

Donna rolled her eyes at the blatant insult to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Forman is a better last name and you know it," Donna said lightly, settling down on the couch next to Jackie.

Jackie mused for a moment. All her names did indeed go well with Forman.

"Damn it!" Jackie groaned, "Why couldn't I have just slept with Eric?" She frowned, "No wait, scratch that,"

"Good," Donna said, "I wouldn't want to kick a pregnant woman's ass,"

"Oh my god!" Jackie said, "You think I'm a woman!" She glowed with pride at that comment.

"Yeah yeah, enjoy it while you can," Donna said,

"Why aren't you at school?" Jackie asked, confused, "Wouldn't the nuns be hunting you out be now?"

"Took all my exams last week, so I have no reason to go to school for the next two weeks," Donna explained, "Kelso and Hyde are taking their exams this week,"

"And I'm on maternity leave," Jackie said, grinning, "Wanna paint my toenails?"

"I'd love to, but no," Donna said kindly, "Speaking of names, though, how about Maxwell?"

"Maxwell?" Jackie asked

Donna nodded, "It's rich sounding, so I thought you'd like it,"

Maxwell Reginald Kelso Hyde.

Jackie laughed and shook her head

"No Donna. It's better suited for a little baby that's actually rich," Jackie said, sighing, "All I've got is a rich daddy that wants me married off to some fugly man that should've been named Maxwell,"

"So, not Maxwell huh?" Donna asked, eyes twinkling, "How about Steven?"

"I'm not naming him after his daddies," Jackie said

"Well, I know you married Hyde," Donna said, "How's that going to end?"

"Well," Jackie sighed, "Daddy, Steven, and I worked it out. Steven can't sleep with me or any other girls until the baby's three months old. Then Steven and I are going to quietly annul our marriage and Daddy is going to take care of the baby's financial needs as well as hush money for Steven,"

"Hush money?" Donna asked

"Daddy decided that as compensation for Steven not getting any for at least a year," Jackie explained, "He deserved some cash and he had to use the money to get Steven to annul the marriage with me,"

"Hyde wanted to stay married?" Donna asked

Jackie nodded, "Yeah, he really wants to be a good father to the baby. Thinks that includes marriage," She shrugged, "But it's a huge amount of money and I made Steven take it. He was literally on the edge of the fence when Daddy wrote out the sum for him,"

"What about Kelso?" Donna asked, "It could still be his baby,"

"Michael's getting some hush money too," Jackie said, "Only his is to not tell anyone that he might be the real father. He just settled for a much lower amount then Steven,"

"What about you?" Donna asked

"I've convinced Daddy to let me stay with Steven and Michael, even if I'm not married to them," Jackie explained, "Daddy knows it's better for the baby anyway, but he's going to be providing for most of the baby's needs until I can get a job and do that sort of thing myself,"

"It's a shame," Donna teased, "I was really starting to think that you and Hyde made a good couple, fake nonetheless,"

"I know," Jackie said, sighing, "Oh, can I have some ice cream? Just a few scoops with some peanuts, please,"

"Fine," Donna said, standing up to get Jackie her meal.

Darren Chicago

------------------------------------

Last chapter is coming next week!

Yes, the middle name is Reginald. By this point, I can really only use first names, but I love the wacky combinations that reviewers come up with (tsuki00 in particular).

Ally-Let's blame it on karma that Adrian is the way he is.

There is an epilogue, but I don't know if I like it or not. I rather like the last chapter minus the epilogue, but that's up to you guys whether you think it sounds completed or not.

Review and drop a name or two!


	12. Philip Reginald

THE NAME GAME

CHAPTER 10

Disclaimer: Look at Prologue

Philip Reginald Kelso-Hyde

Jackie sighed. It was a good name, but no way in hell was she giving her kid the nickname 'Phil'. It screamed for bullies to take his lunch money.

Thirty two weeks meant only eight more to go. Jackie was over her head with boredom. She was at the Forman's, watching Casablanca with Kitty and Red. Kitty was sighing every time something romantic happened, while Red grunted with annoyance.

"Oh Red," Kitty would say, every time the older man tried to make a comment on how "Eric" the man seemed to be sometimes.

"Such a sad movie," Kitty sighed, shaking her head

"Can we watch Wizard of Oz next?" Jackie asked excitedly

"Oh, it's not on today," Kitty said, smiling nervously, "But The Longest Yard is! Oh Red!"

"That Burt Reynolds is such a tragedy to the real men out there," Red said, shaking his head, "Only a loser plays football in prison,"

"You're missing the point of the story, Red," Kitty said gently

"What point?" Red asked, "I swear, I think anyone is better then Burt Reynolds in that movie. Even a scrawny egghead would be better suited for his part!"

"Well now, that's not true," Kitty said, "Burt Reynolds is a-" She sighed, "Just amazing like that Clint Eastwood,"

"Oh Clint," Jackie sighed, thinking of Clint as well. There had been a point in her life where she was strongly convinced that she was going to marry Clint. Then Michael had shown up and wiped away her visions of Mrs. Eastwood. Stupid Kelso.

Clint Reginald Kelso-Hyde.

She grinned

"What do you think of Clint?" Jackie asked, "For the baby?"

"Clint?" Kitty asked, "After that handsome Clint Eastwood?"

"Clint Kelso-Hyde," Jackie said cheerfully

"His real name is Clinton, you know?" Kitty pointed out, "So it'd be Clinton Kelso-Hyde,"

"Good God, no," Red said, scowling, "That's as bad as naming the kid Cary,"

"Oh Cary!" Kitty said, "Boy oh boy, that Cary Grant sure excites me!" She laughed loudly.

"His real name's Archibald," Red told her

"Yeah, don't name him Cary," Kitty agreed

"Oh, I suppose you're right," Jackie said, sighing, "Can we watch a Clint Eastwood movie?"

"Thank god you didn't suggest Humphrey," Red said, shaking his head

Jackie smiled,a little dazed.

Humphrey Kelso-Hyde

She sighed. It may work on Humphrey Bogart, but for her kid, it would be like Phil. She could see the bullies lining up just to punch him in the eye.

"Dirty Harry's on!" Kitty said, and quickly changed the channel, watching the screen avidly. Jackie joined her, smiling.

John Reginald Kelso-Hyde

Jackie's celebrity fixation began with a drawling cowboy that went by the name of Clint and ended with McCartney of the Beatles. (Yes, Paul's last name, not his first). Some of the odder ones in between included Valentine,

Now, she had settled on John, as in John Lennon, Jon Bon Jovi, Johnny Ramone, and many other famous Johns. She knew perfectly well that not all these Johns were spelled the same way as hers, but she didn't care.

She was settled. John was to be his name. She knew Steven would approve, because of Lennon and Ramone. Kelso's opinion didn't matter as much, because she knew that Kelso would be mad at any name they chose because she was adamant on not naming their kid 'Bruiser'.

She started to hum John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt. Suddenly she frowned.

That was such a stupid song, and she didn't want Baby to be associated with it. Even though Jackie had six more weeks to ponder the matter, she was tired of constantly second guessing the baby's name. First, though, she'd ask Red. He was a good person when it came to the perfect baby name. Except for his own (i.e. Eric), but that was Kitty's fault, they both silently agreed.

"Red's not there," Bob said cheerfully, greeting Jackie when she asked why the Forman house was empty, "Kitty's father had a heart attack, so they're with him right now,"

"Oh," Jackie said, sad, "Is Donna home?"

"No," Bob sighed, "She went with Eric. It's just lonely old me in this big ol' house,"

"Well, I could use some company," Jackie said, knowing what Bob was after, "I'm actually a little hungry,"

"Me too!" Bob said, cheerful, "I'm going to grill some steak. Would you and the boys be my guests?"

"Steak?" Jackie asked, her mouth watering, "That sounds good to me, and I have a feeling Michael and Steven will think the same way."

"Well, come on in," Bob said, letting a very fat Jackie sit down, "You want a magazine or anything while I grill the meat?" He asked, wanting to be a good host

"Seventeen is fine," Jackie said, "Even that lumberjack you call a daughter might have some lying around,"

"Here," Bob said, wanting to please the difficult pregnant Jackie, "Anything else?" he asked eagerly

"What do you think of Jon?" Jackie asked, "J-O-H-N?"

"For the baby's name?" Bob asked, "Sounds very nice,"

Jackie sighed, "John Kelso-Hyde,"

"I think the first name should probably be a little longer," Bob admitted, "What's the middle name?"

"Reginald," Jackie said, "After Red. I'm planning on nicknaming him Little Red, maybe,"

"Little Red?" Bob's voice cracked, "That's so cute!"

"Don't tell Red," Jackie said, grinning, "He doesn't know yet,"

"How about Robert Reginald? Or Reginald Robert?" Bob asked, "I'd sure like to have my name next to Red's. Cause you know we live next to each other and all,"

Robert Reginald Kelso-Hyde

Reginald Robert Kelso-Hyde

Jackie was amazed.

"Oh my god, Bob," Jackie said, "You may have stumbled onto the most perfect name ever!" She clapped her hands excitedly, and Baby kicked a little.

"Really?" Bob asked

"Steven won't like it though," Jackie admitted

"You could always put in one of Steven's names with ours," Bob suggested

"Four names?" Jackie asked, "Bob, you're such a genius! That's probably the first time you've heard that," Jackie joked lightly

"No," Bob shook his head, "Red tells me that all the time,"

"I bet he does," Jackie admitted, giggling a little.

Dallas Kelso-Hyde.

Jackie made a face. Way too original.

Hyde and Kelso were now living full time in the apartment, worried Jackie might need to go to the hospital early.

Dallas was too much spice, Jackie admitted, thinking to herself.

She had only four more weeks left before Baby came out.

Jared Kelso Hyde

Jackie sighed. No more 'J' names.

"Hey babe," Steven walked in and kissed her on the cheer, "How's the baby?"

"He's fine, but I can't think of a good name," Jackie sighed

"How about Ramone?" Steven suggested

Ramone Robert Reginald Kelso-Hyde

Jackie gave him a look, "No," Too many 'R's. And she knew Steven wouldn't like Robert Reginald for the middle name. But who cares?

"Why?" Hyde asked

"Too foreign," Jackie said after thinking for a few seconds, "And no more suggestions!"

"Fine," Steven laughed, "You're cute when you're fat,"

"No fat comments either!" Jackie added

"Fine," Steven smirked, "You're cute when you get all bossy,"

"Really?" Jackie asked

"I think it's the preggers glow," Steven added thoughtfully

Jackie hit him lightly, "You should be nicer to your wife, Mr. Hyde. After all, I have to go through the next few weeks being Mrs. Hyde,"

"What kind of punishment is that, compared to mine, being married to a pregnant wife and not being able to do her except once before the marriage?"

"That was a good night," Jackie said thoughtfully, "You certainly knew some stuff," She laughed

"You're no slouch yourself," Steven said, giving Jackie a lewd smirk that made her blush.

The tension was fresh in the air and both teenagers struggled to stop from ripping off the other one's clothes.

"Hey guys," Eric walked in with Donna, grinning, "Did you know that Donna's double jointed?"

"Eric, stop," Donna said, crabby, "Do you guys have any milk?" She added, curious

"In the fridge," Jackie said, grateful that they had come in. Otherwise she and Steven would be rolling around on the bed. Baby wouldn't appreciate that.

Desmond Robert Reginald Kelso Hyde

Jackie chuckled. Desi Arnez was one of her favorite characters on 'I Love Lucy'. Lucille Ball however, was Number 1. Jackie had been a big fan of hers for years.

Desmond didn't seem quite right though But the seven letter combination seemed right. Also she liked the names that started with 'D' too.

Three weeks to go. Jackie's father was visiting again, and they were all sitting down for dinner. Kitty had made roast chicken with mashed potatoes and the soft carrots that Red liked.

Jack was sitting at the head of the table where Red traditionally sat. Annoyed, Red took Kitty's seat at the other end. Kitty sat next to Red, smiling nervously and looking as if she'd break out into fake laughter any second. Jackie sat next to her father, Hyde on the other side and Micheal next to him. Fez was next to Hyde, a little afraid to talk since Jack had glared at him. Eric was next to his tittering mother, Donna opposite of him, with a nervous Bob in between her and Red.

"So, Jackie, what is the baby's gender?" Jack asked

"It's a boy, Daddy," Jackie said firmly

"I do like the idea of naming my grandson Jack Junior," Jack said, relishing in that name.

"I'm not naming him Jack Junior," Jackie said

"Jackson then," Jack said, "Still a strapping name for a boy,"

"His name is not Jackson either," Jackie said, "I'm going to name him something that doesn't have your name in it, Daddy,"

"Oh," Jack frowned

Kelso was unsure whether to tell the angry pregnant woman to shut up or be quiet as the equally angry older man chomped his carrots.

"How far along are you again?" Jack asked

"Thirty seven weeks," Jackie said, "I just saw Dr. Sharp yesterday and she says I should start looking at hospital rooms, and mapping out a birth plan, if he's premature,"

"Your mother had you born without any of that hospital nonsense," Jack scoffed, "Pam, she had you born with a midwife,"

"No wife of mine is birthing our baby at home," Hyde said coldly, setting down the fork, speaking in measured tones.

"She's not going to be your wife too long," Jack said, "Jackie, after you annul this fellow, I want you back home. A nanny will care for it and you will go back to school and attract a rich fellow like Adrian-"

Jackie stood up, annoyed, "Daddy, I love you, but no! I don't like Adrian. I don't want a nanny. My baby is not an 'it'!" She was breathing hard and Hyde stood up, holding her gently, "And, and, I refuse to move back in that museum you think of as a home,"

"Are you on pregnant hormones?" Jack asked, "And you will not defy your father,"

"Well, she's my wife, and she has a greater duty to me," Hyde countered, "She isn't yours to control and I give her the freedom to decide what she wants,"

Jackie smiled, "And Daddy, I am not going to annul Hyde. Unless he wants me to," She added in a whisper

Hyde smiled, "Not a chance, babe. I'm devoted to you and this little baby inside you,"

"Um, dessert anyone?" Kitty asked, laughing nervously.

Dennis Robert Reginald Kelso Hyde

Jackie sighed. She'd gone over a million and a half D names it seemed. None were quite perfect for her baby. Dennis was one of these imperfect names.

Thirty eight weeks and Jackie was bored.

They decided that the baby would be born at Mercy East, where Kitty worked. Jackie and Hyde both were unanimous in their decision to have Jackie completely drugged when it came time for Baby to be born.

"Hey," Hyde greeted Jackie, kissing her on the forehead, "How's my two favorite people?" He was more affectionate around Jackie when she least expected it. Jackie was sure it was because she snapped at people more often these days and Hyde knew that being affectionate would save him from her wrath.

"My bladder feels as used as Eric's dolls," Jackie said, "Damn it, I need to pee again!"

"Amazing how you burn people left and right these days," Hyde smiled, "I'll help you," He walked over

"I don't need help!" She said, annoyed, "I can do it, and stop being weird,"

"Weird?" Hyde asked

"Yeah," Jackie said, "You haven't burned me since I gained that last pound. Oh my god," She began to weep, "You pity me don't you? You think I'm too fat to mock!"

Hyde laughed, "No Jackie, I was just trying to keep you happy and less uncomfortable for the next two weeks,"

"Well don't," Jackie said, "I miss you burning me, then I get to come with creative comebacks"

"Fine," He smiled, "I'll burn you after you pee,"

"Thank you," Jackie smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Did you bring food?" She added, getting into the bathroom

"Your favorite, pasta," Hyde said, "I threatened a few geeks in Home Ec to make it for my plumpy wife,"

"Oh God," Jackie moaned, "I'm plumpy!" She began to cry and Hyde groaned,

"See, when I burn you, you just cry and I hate girls crying,"

"You have a point," Jackie admitted and began to sob more, "I'm so fat, that I can't get up!"

"You need help?" Hyde asked

"Wait," She commanded and flushed the toilet first, "Now, you can come in," She was wiping her tears, "I'm sorry, I tend to be really hormonal these days,"

"Jacks," Hyde smiled, "You may be fatter then a hippo, but you are still really hot. Any guy would be lucky for the chance to do you,"

Jackie sniffled and smiled, as Hyde helped her up, "Thank you," She said grateful.

"Anything for my wife," He said kindly

"Where's Kelso?" Jackie asked, toddling out of the bathroom

"Get on the couch, babe," Hyde said quickly, "Doc said bed rest for you,"

"Get my food and tell me where the possible moron of a father of this baby is,"

"Kelso's at the Forman's. He's helping Eric plan his proposal to Donna," Hyde stopped, "I shouldn't have said that,"

"Eric's proposing? Again?" She asked, "But that's not good. Donna and I were just talking. She said that she's going to dump Eric's sorry ass,"

"Why?" Hyde asked

"Because Eric's a moron," She said simply, "And that she caught him kissing another girl,"

"No," Hyde shook his head, "The girl kissed Eric because she was trying to make me jealous and Donna walked in on them with me. She's punishing Eric, but no solid plans of breaking up have been reported," Hyde groaned, "Oh and the ring's like two karats," He frowned, "I sound like a girl,"

"Ohh," Jackie smiled, "Soo, Eric's proposing huh?"

"Bet you Donna says no?" Hyde asked

"You're on," Jackie shook his hand, "That lumberjack has a thing for Eric I find beyond creepy, plus no girl can turn down a ring, even if it involves Eric,"

"I bet," Hyde said and Jackie leaned against him, inhaling his smell that she now thought of as Steven.

"Peppermint," She sighed, "If it's a girl, how about Peppermint?"

"Not while I'm alive or dead," Hyde said, "And Kelso and I were talking about this,"

"Oh?" Jackie asked

Hyde nodded.

"If it's a girl, we want to name her Chloe Gabrielle," Hyde said honestly

"That's pretty," Jackie whispered, "But no. And it doesn't matter, it's a he,"

"If it's a she, it's going to be a pretty manly she, like Donna," Hyde said

"Don't worry," Jackie smiled, "Better a manly she like Donna then an effeminate he like Eric. And this baby is _not_ effeminate,"

"I trust you, but if I hate your name, I'm going to tell you because our baby has to live with this name," Hyde said, "And Kelso might do the same thing,"

"You'll like it, you and Kelso both," Jackie said, grinning.

Dougray Robert Reginald Kelso Hyde

It was close. Jackie knew. So close to being perfection.

Something wasn't right though.

Time was running out. She had only three more days until Baby came and announced his presence to the world.

Hyde and Kelso treated her like a bag of weed. They wouldn't let her do anything and made her just sit there, out of her mind until she had the first sign that baby was coming.

Jackie looked up at the screen. Eric had been watching the History Channel at their place, because there was a special about Star Wars. No one had bothered to change it and Jackie just stared at the screen, too lazy to change it.

"Frederick Douglass is one of the most important black abolitionists of the eighteen hundreds," Some boring woman was saying.

Jackie smiled. Douglass, that was a pretty name. Not as common as the one with only one s.

Douglass Robert Reginald Kelso Hyde.

Jackie's eyes widened.

"Dougie," She whispered, "Douglass,"

It was perfect.

What's more was that her underwear was wet. Really wet. Her water had broken.

"Steven! Michael!" Jackie screamed, "He's coming!"

"What?" Hyde came in, followed by Michael, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, my water broke. We need to go to the hospital and deliver this baby,"

"But he's got three more days," Michael said, confused

"Doc said that he might come a little early," Jackie explained, "Lets go boys, and see our Douglass,"

"Douglass?" Hyde asked, smiling

"Douglass Robert Reginald Kelso-Hyde," Jackie grinned, "Dougie for short,"

"I like it," Kelso grinned, "Dougie Kelso-Hyde, sounds like a cute kid,"

"And Douglass sounds like a nice man that loves his parents, but isn't a total mama's boy and has a really cool job and a nice girlfriend," Jackie said, "Plus there's two 's's so it's more original,"

"Let's go and see our Dougie," Hyde mumbled, helping her toward the direction of the car.

Fin.

----------------------------------------------------

That's the last chapter. This is where our journey ends.

There is an epilogue though, if anyone wants me to post it.

I don't need any more names dropped, but thank you all for your help for the naming of Jackie's kid. No one suggested Douglass, so that just made me a little happier.

Please review. I guess that's all I can say.


	13. Douglass Robert Reginald

THE NAME GAME

EPILOGUE

Disclaimer: Look at Prologue

Looking into a mirror, the young girl smiled. She smoothed out her hair, which was cascading down with a simple tiara on top. The hairdresser had assured her that this style was all the rage in weddings.

Her wedding dress was white. Pure white, that seemed to be laughing to her, asking why she was wearing this color when she had already 'had relations' with a man? Not just a man, but the man of her dreams.

It didn't matter. This was her wedding day and she loved her dress just the way it was. Off shoulder straps adorned with beads that joined into a flowerlike pattern on her bust. The skirt was floaty, princessy like she had always wanted.

She had been nine years old when she saw her first wedding. Since then, she knew just the dress that she needed, though the other details fluctuated throughout the years. Thankfully, though it had taken five months and quite a chunk of money, she had The Dress. The perfect dress she had always dreamed of,

Taking some lipstick, she put it on, trying to not cry. She wasn't sure if she was crying out of fear, joy, or just plain excitement that after all these years, all these moments, she would finally be married.

Michael was the perfect boy, she knew. Her blue eyes shone brightly, thinking of how sweet and adorable and wonderful and everything else he represented to her. They had been close since childhood and everyone seemed to be rooting for them, which helped.

Her lips were now a pretty shade of red. Michael loved that color, she knew. He told her that she looked three inches taller in it. Poppa Red had simply said that she looked trashy.

Poppa Red. She sighed in sorrow. He had passed away tragically years ago. Nana Kitty had joined the angels unexpectedly earlier then anyone had realized. Red couldn't live without her, and spent his life in hospices, his only wish seeming to be that he could get offed already and join Kitty.

Not that he didn't love his dear grandchildren. There were so many now. After all, who expected Laurie to give up her salacious ways and become a baby machine? However, nothing seemed to compare to Kitty. In the end, everyone said that he would be happy now. Uncle Eric had joked that'd he be happy for a minute then it'd sink in what would happen when Kitty was around again. It was a bad joke, but people laughed anyway.

That had been a sad day.

"Scarlett?" Jackie came in and gasped, "Oh," She whispered, walking over to her. Seeing her mother, Scarlett saw that her makeup was ruined beyond recognition. She laughed,

"Mommy...how do I look?"

"Like I always imagined," Jackie smiled, "Only better,"

"Was this like when you and Daddy got married?" She asked, brushing though her hair. She was glad that the hairdresser had straightened out all the frizzes and promised her that it would stay straight as long as she was out of the humid weather. Scarlett told him that they were going to Vail. Not at all humid, she thought, knowing from previous experience what happened with dry weather, frizzy-afro hair, and having the XY chromosome.

"No, Daddy and I were married when I was pregnant with your brother," Jackie smiled, tears coming to her eyes, "It was just the two of us, a pastor, and your Uncle Kelso."

"I was just thinking about Poppa Red," She said, looking at herself in the mirror,

"I named all of you after that cranky old man," Jackie sighed, "I still don't know why. He was a good man though, after all's said and done,"

"Daddy said that he helped you out a bit during your pregnancies,"

She nodded, "Kitty didn't pass away until you were about seven. Her cancer started around the time that Steven started to freak out about Doug's biological father being your Uncle Kelso,"

"Then Poppa Red knocked some sense in him," Scarlett giggled

"We made up, nine months later brings you. Of course I had to name you after Red," Jackie said, "Scarlett Katherine, though. That took me a minute after learning of my pregnancy to think of,"

"So?" She asked

"With Doug, it took until the exact moment his water broke," She laughed, "I thought it was a sign. Douglass Robert Reginald Kelso-Hyde, I shouted, and then my dress is suddenly wet," She chuckled

"What about Little Red?" Scarlett asked

Jackie laughed, "Steven was out of town. We had planned to name Little Red, Judah Dashel, but I was three weeks premature when he decided to have some fun with my slide, so to speak,"

She sighed, "Red answered my call, rushed right over and ran over to the hospital before I even started to dilate. He came shooting right out four hours later and I had to name him Reginald Steven Hyde, to thank Red yet again," She laughed, "Of course, Reddy is the baby and I think if I had another kid, it'd probably wouldn't be blessed with that cranky man's name,"

"Someone talkin' about me?" A younger boy popped in, grinning. He had his mother's sleek black hair that Scarlett had always been jealous of. His blue eyes shone brightly and he stood erect at 6'0, the tallest of the whole family.

"Baby Red," Jackie smiled and hugged him, "Doesn't your sister look beautiful?"

"She always does," Little Red grinned, "Mom, Dad's a little drunk. He uh-" Little Red coughed, "Drank a little at Mike's bachelor party,"

Jackie scoffed, "On our daughter's wedding day? I thought after he did this at Doug's, it'd be out of his system,"

"Dad's a complicated man, Mom," Little Red grinned, "Doug's sending in the little men to carry Scarlett's train, but I doubt they can carry the train,"

"I've been training my grandbabies for this moment, Reddy," Jackie said, "I had to fight with Scarlett to get three boys to carry her train and I'll be damned if I'm not getting to see that,"

"Fine," Little Red sighed, "The bridesmaids want to come in, by the way and wish you luck,"

"Sure," Scarlett giggled, "Mom, go find Daddy and make sure he can walk me down the aisle,"

"Of course, baby," Jackie kissed her on the cheek and left, arm in arm with Little Red.

"Douglas!" Jackie found her oldest son laden with his boys. Camden, Caleb, and Cade.

"Mom," Doug smiled, "I'm afraid my wife's dumped me with the boys and left to show off her new, non triplet pregnant figure to the ladies and be a bridesmatron." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Gamma!" Camden said, hugging his grandmother's legs. He and his fraternal brothers all wore adorable OshKoshB'Gosh overalls and little jackets that people were surprised to find were for little people. Camden had his grandpa's frizzy hair and a smile always lit up his face. Jackie should know, she babysat them most Saturday nights when Doug dragged Eve away for anything not related to babies.

"Grammy," Caleb added, his hair straighter with Eve's reddish locks almost clashing harmoniously with his blue eyes. All three boys had true blue eyes that everyone said came from Grandma Jackie. Jackie didn't see the blue, but Dougie, Scarlett, and Little Red had it.

Caleb was Mr. Shy Guy who didn't like adapting to anything. Jackie liked to joke that he would grow up to wear awful tinted sunglasses, tight t-shirts, and a dislike of authority figures.

"_Grandma_," Brown haired, dimpled Cade corrected. He was going to be the genius. He spoke perfectly at twelve months, two weeks before the other two, and did everything faster and smarter, almost. He embraced her, along with his two brothers, as happy as mischievous two year olds can be.

"Hey Cade," Jackie said, taking Cade from Doug, "They got the steps down pat?"

"Camden should go on the right, Caleb on the left," Doug said, "They might rip the dress a tad, but as long as they follow Cade, I think we'll be fine,"

"How are you recovering from that vasectomy?" Jackie asked, "When Steven had it done to soothe me that he wasn't knocking up any other girls after Little Red's complications, he complained that-"

"Mom," Doug smiled, "Let's not talk about anything that makes me want to hurl,"

Jackie laughed. Doug, her perfect boy, was so much like Steven and Michael, it was hard sometimes to believe that he was the biological product of only one of them. He had Michael's brown eyes and his cleft chin. However, he also had a deep, passionate love of music like Steven. Also, Jackie was sure, she didn't know how, but she was positive that Doug had Steven's special piney smell. That scent that made her pretty much fall for Steven Hyde.

"Fine," She consented, "You're walking me down the aisle, and the boys go on after Trixie walks down with Dan. Dan was a cute boy, everyone agreed, surprised to hear that his father was none other then fifty five year old Michael Kelso, and yet another illegitimate child.

Kelso had three out-of-wedlock kids in all, Douglass, Betsy, and Daniel. Beatrice 'Trixie' Kelso was the only 'egiminate child Kelso had, and he lasted roughly three years with her mother, Brooke. He was crushed, but moved on easily, being a shockingly amazing father and a not so shockingly amazing bachelor boy.

"Now boys," Doug bent down to their levels, "You be good for Aunty Scarlett. Weddings are only once,"

"Lest you get d'vorced," Camden said obnoxiously, grinning a little tauntingly. That one was all Michael Kelso, Jackie had to admit, but with the right handling, he'd turn out decent.

"Burn," Steven whispered behind her. Jackie smiled, breathing in the peppermint, pine, and soap that lasted. Many things had changed, but Steven and she: they were timeless, universal.

"Hey babe," She said, kissing him, "I hear someone's hung over," She added, glaring at him, "And at Scarlett's wedding!"

"Reddy's never been able to keep a secret," Steven grumbled, "Just like you, Miss Loose Lips,"

"I know, I trained him especially," Jackie said, giggling. She pecked Steven on the lips, "Can you believe that it's Scarlett's wedding?"

"Feels like just yesterday we were rushing you to the hospital to deliver Doug," Steven admitted

"Dad," Doug smiled, "Good. Watch the boys while Mom and I start off the marches."

"Of course," Steven smiled, "How are my boys?" He asked, bending to the triplet's level.

"Gampa!" The boys leaped at him, searching Steven's pocket's for lollipops, poking his now outdated afro and trying on his vintage sunglasses Jackie had bought for him a few Christmases past,"

Jackie laughed. Steven was always like this with boys. Scarlett was different. He was kinder, gentler, sweeter, almost. Doug and Little Red were given rough 'n tumble attention while Scarlett was allowed to do tea parties and dress up with Daddy. Paid off anyway. She was still her father's best friend and vice versa. They understood each other better then most fathers and daughters.

Jackie wasn't jealous. She knew Steven needed Scarlett more then the other two. Figuring out that Douglass wasn't his had hurt him deeply and Scarlett rescued him. Sure Red had a hand in it, but Jackie knew that Red was only the rope, and Scarlett the life preserver tied to it. Little Red was simply an added bonus. As for Doug, he had never thought anything past it then simply the fact that Scarlett was a female. Jackie always thanked whoever was out there that her Scarlett was both a girl and came at the perfect time.

Speaking of timing. Jackie ballooned up with her Scarlett when Donna was well into pregnancy with her first, a boy that would turn out to be named Asher Michael Forman. What Kelso had done to deserve middle name status of their firstborn son, no one knew. However, Asher disliked his first name and insisted on Michael or Mike. He and Scarlett had been three months apart, and stuck together since.

Everyone knew they were meant to be. Just like how Jackie and Steven were meant to be.

Jackie took one last look at her boy, her Douglass. He smiled at her, Steven's smile and she kissed him on the cheek before walking to her seat. Not too long came Steven, a sobbing mess, his glasses missing and everyone seeing a puddle of Steven Hyde for the first time in-Well, the first time, actually.

He had trouble letting go of his Scarlett, but walked to Jackie, trying to man up. She smiled and kissed him.

"I'm proud of you, Steven," She said, smiling

"Do you love me?" He asked

"Yes," She laughed

"Stand up and say that you object. Scarlett made me promise I wouldn't," He said, scowling.

"No," She said, chuckling, "But I do love you,"

He sighed, "I'm not saying it back,"

"Twenty-five years and I still can't squeeze a lousy I love you at our only daughter's wedding?" Jackie teased

He rolled his eyes before looking at Jackie, smiling the exact smile Doug had, "I love you, babe,"

She smiled, sidling next to him, resting her head on his chest as they watched their daughter's ceremony.

Jackie smiled. Her life wasn't anything like she had wanted. In fact, in an ironic twist of events, it seemed somehow, to be better. Sure, she hadn't had the perfect wedding, but she had the perfect marriage.

There!

Now, I will put up all the names that reviewers were kind enough to donate to this story. Sadly enough, I couldn't use all of them, but I love them all. I'll also take this moment to say thank you to all who reviewed.

I'll start off the ball by announcing my favorite name, one I know Jackie would hate-

Octavian Makepeace.

And now for the rest:

-Samuel Nathan -Tyler Jonas -Daniel Thomas -Travis Connor -Christopher Taylor -Ethan William -Patrick Taylor -James Logan -Tristan Adam -Jordan Matthew -Miles Gregory -Asher Jacob -Judah Dashel -Xavier Griffin -Rodney Austin -Gabriel Joel -Spencer Treat -Dylan Foster -Alexander Riley -William Holden -Neil Cedric -Keaton Bright -Trevor Lashel -Carter Evan -Chyler Zave -Griffin Scott -Dean Rifkin -Van Austin -Nicholas Cole -David Cain -Jesse Carson -Zeke Hawthorne -David Halton -Jackson Ripley -Marc Caleb -Juden Waver -Chandler Kent -Cole Lorne -Philip Konstantin -Fredrick Braveheart -Jonathan Simon -Halton James -Juden Angelus -Keaton Zave -Shreston Keith -Gabriel Zave -Rachel Elizabeth -Gabrielle Leigh -Rachel Yana -Soccoro London -Silas Andre -Aidan Lavi -Hunter Maxwell -Nico Alden -Talon Ean -Elijah Davin -Alec Neely -Naveen Andrin -Skylar Sloane -Malcolm Locke -Darren Chicago -Rhys Chicago -Cormac Elijah -Connor Patrick -Imogen Alaska -Anastasia Beck -Tallulah Bluejay -Anya Hope -Sophie Blue -Sedona Jay -Fiona Princess -Anton Maxwell -Isaak Richard -Jadon Taber -Leonard Samson -Rafer Obert -Ocean McKale -Alexander Sterling -Sullivan Paisley -Harrison Nathaniel -Cade Miracle -Quinn Herbert -Matthew Valentine -John Jacob -Jared Daniel -Dallas James -Randall Antonio -Tre Savon -Adam Joseph -Walker Ford -Asher Michael -Travis –Leonardo -Raphael -Donatello -HaYDEn James (Most Hyde name ever!) -Lucas Edward -Gauge Alexander -Jackson Alexander -Keith Lawrence -Paul Calvin -Denny Alan

Jacob, Jackson, Andrew, Matthew, David, Darien "Dare", Parker, Billy (2), Christopher, Sebastian, Joel, Tristan, Duncan (2), Seth, Alexander, Toby, James, Benjamin, Stanley, Maxwell, Nathan (2), Dexter, Logan, Eli, Keith, Cassidy, Lance, William (2), Samuel, Brian, Ryan, Justin, Joseph, Sal, Ali, Jason, Tyler, Zachary, Adam,

Just saw the Oscars! Ellen was hilarious and I loved the Will Ferrell/Jack Black/John C Reilly song the best. Hilarious. Yay for Helen Mirren!

Also it was overwhelming to see that after like seven hours I posted this, I had thirteen new reviews, most of which asked me to put up the epilogue, one of which agreed with my sentiments on why I wanted to end it minus the epilogue (Casper1990). And I also got my. Wait, drumroll please!

MY FIRST FLAME:

This is so exciting!

Here it is, in all its form:

jessi

2007-02-25

ch 12, anon

I dont like the name and I thought the story was so dumb and you shouldnt write anymore!

(yes, grammar mistakes are included)

What should I do first? Moan and bitch about why my story is so awful in the eyes of one reviewer and proceed to eat all the bon bons in my home? Or slit my wrists and sit in my bathtub? I could, of course, just delete the review, but I've never gotten a flame before, I'm not sure how to react.

I'm actually shocked I haven't gotten a flame earlier, for what it's worth. You wouldn't believe how racy my writing got in a 7th Heaven fic (My Name Is David).

Anyway, please send in any suggestions on how one goes about dealing with these pesky flames. I'm open to anything.


End file.
